<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>28 Days of Dates by LittleMiss_Beanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096139">28 Days of Dates</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Beanie/pseuds/LittleMiss_Beanie'>LittleMiss_Beanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 呪術廻戦 | Jujutsu Kaisen (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Accents, Accidental meeting, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Amusement Parks, Angey, Angst, Animalistic, Anniversary, Anxiety, Arcades, Awkward, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Backstory, Bathroom, Begging, Bestie and her boyfriend, Bikini - Freeform, Biting, Bittersweet, Blind Date, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bluntness, Body Worship, Bondage, Breeding, Budding Love, Budding Romance, Cake, Camping, Changing Room, Chasing, Choking, Claiming, Cock Warming, Coffee, Colleagues - Freeform, Commands, Competition, Competitiveness, Confidence Boost, Crying, Cum Play, Cute, Dacryphilia, Dancing, Degradation, Denial, Desperate, Detective, Determination, Disney, Disneyland, Dom/sub Undertones, Doubt, Dreams, Driving, Electricity Play, Episode: s01e18 Double Date, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Eye Contact, F/M, Face-Fucking, Family, Fan - Freeform, Fear, Fear Play, Feeding, Ferris Wheel, Fireworks, First Date, First Dates, First Impressions, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Food, Food Play, Forehead Kisses, Free gift, Frustration, Gentle, Giggling, Glasses, Grinding, Growling, Grumpy - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hand Kisses, Happy Ending, Heartwarming, Helping, Home, Horny, Ice Cream, Kids, Kisses, Kissing, Klutz, Lessons, Licking, Lies, Little bit of angst, Loss of Virginity, Love interest - Freeform, Lovey-Dovey, Marathon, Marking, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Massage, Master/Pet, Mating Press, Mentioned League of Villains (My Hero Academia), Messy, Mind Control, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Napping, Nervous, Nicknames, Nipple Play, Ocean, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Paintbrush - Freeform, Passion, Picnics, Plaits, Please read tags within each chapter, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Predator/Prey, Pro hero merch, Protectiveness, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Quirks, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Randos - Freeform, Refreshed, Relaxation, Restaurants, Restraints, Reunions, Reward, Riding, Rinks, Roller Coasters, Romantic Gestures, Rude - Freeform, Scent Marking, Scents &amp; Smells, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Shooting Stars, Short Circuiting, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Skating, Smut, Snow, Snow kittens, Snowball Fight, Snowballing, Sore Loser, Spanking, Spiralling, Stars, Sticky, Stress, Stuttering, Sub to Dom, Surprises, Sweet, Swimming, Teacher romance, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tentacles, Touching, Toxic Relationship, Tsundere, Twinkling Eyes, UNFAIR, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unsolicited Flirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Licking, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, Virginity, Volleyball analogies, Wall - Freeform, Wine, Worry, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Yearning, awe, bathroom stall, beach, bet, bowling, car, clumsy, dangling, drunk, fucked dumb, game, giggles, honourifics, inner turmoil, instructions, joy, kind, mall, manliness, melted ice cream, meteor shower, mild food play, mini-golf, movie, mutual feelings, nipple sucking, office love, paint, police officer, pro hero, proposal, protection charms, reassuring, ruined makeup, sand, sfw, silliness, snacks, soft, spa, surprise, swimwear, video call, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:49:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMiss_Beanie/pseuds/LittleMiss_Beanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For every day in February, I will post a drabble from a date prompt. The pairings for each day were picked with a random name wheel from a few different fandoms in advance, from that I wrote half as SFW and the other half NSFW! I've never done something like this before, so I hope you enjoy and I do a good job! Please see chapter 1 for the line up!</p><p>Written for the Yato's House ~A Valentine's Mini Event~</p><p>A date a day keeps the sad away?</p><p><em><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW before you read each chapter as the contents will vary from chapter to chapter</strong></em> </p><p>**Completed**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Reader, Akabane Karma/Reader, Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Gojo Satoru/Reader, Kamado Tanjirou/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sukuna | Ryoumen Sukuna/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tomioka Giyuu/Reader, Toogata Mirio/Reader, Toyomitsu Taishirou | Fat Gum/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>But Holy Hell is it erotic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction/Line up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first work will be posted on the 1st February! Keep an eye on this space, but here is the line-up for now! I hope you enjoy reading these as much as I will enjoy writing them! </p>
<p>--This is only the intro chapter! Check below for the whole line up!--</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Additional tags/characters will be added with each chapter posted! Summaries and all additional TW/CW for each chapter will be added in the chapter notes at the top of each new chapter too!</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW before you read each chapter as the contents will vary from chapter to chapter</strong>
  </em>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1: First Date - Tsukishima Kei (SFW)<br/>
Day 2: Movie Night - Ryoumen Sukuna (NSFW)<br/>
Day 3: Skate Night - Levi Ackerman (SFW)<br/>
Day 4: Pillow Fort Date - Kozume Kenma (NSFW)<br/>
Day 5: Fancy Dinner - Bokuto Koutarou (NSFW)<br/>
Day 6: Dinner at Home - Kamado Tanjirou (SFW)<br/>
Day 7: Online Date/Zoom Date - Hawks/ Takami Keigo (NSFW)<br/>
Day 8: Picnic Date - Kirishima Eijirou (NSFW)<br/>
Day 9: Coffee Shop - Coach Ukai Keishin (SFW)<br/>
Day 10: Stargazing/Meteor Shower - Kaminari Denki (NSFW)<br/>
Day 11: Road Trip - Dabi (SFW)<br/>
Day 12: Snow Date - Aizawa Shouta (SFW)<br/>
Day 13: Disney Date - Kuroo Tetsurou (SFW)<br/>
Day 14: Mall Date - Gojo Satoru (NSFW)<br/>
Day 15: Amusement Park - Akabane Karma (NSFW)<br/>
Day 16: Beach Day - Azumane Asahi (NSFW)<br/>
Day 17: Blind Date - Ushijima Wakatoshi (SFW)<br/>
Day 18: Poolside - Tomioka Giyuu (NSFW)<br/>
Day 19: Arcade Date - Toogata Mirio (NSFW)<br/>
Day 20: Karaoke Night - Fat Gum/Toyomitsu Taishirou (NSFW)<br/>
Day 21: Spa Date - Shinsou Hitoshi (SFW)<br/>
Day 22: Mini-Golf - Sugawara Koushi (SFW)<br/>
Day 23: Dance Lessons - Todoroki Shouto (SFW)<br/>
Day 24: Ice Cream Date - Amajiki Tamaki (NSFW)<br/>
Day 25: Bowling Date - Sawamura Daichi (SFW)<br/>
Day 26: Double Date - Nishinoya Yuu (SFW)<br/>
Day 27: Paint n Sip Date - Bakugou Katsuki (NSFW)<br/>
Day 28: Proposal Date - Deku/Midoriya Izuku (SFW)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 1 - First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Tsukki worked as colleagues in a small team but you have never had anything more than small talk. His actions were strange, but just what exactly was he trying to do? After work one day, he asks you for a chat in the break area. What did he want? Was this Beanpole going to be able to get what he wants? Or maybe did you have a little something you wanted too?<br/><em><br/><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong><br/></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Tsukishima Kei x Non gendered reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: Soft, Fluff, SFW, x Reader, Kissing, First Kiss, Office Love, First Date, Tsundere, Teasing, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Budding Love, Aged-Up Character(s)</strong>
</p><p>This one is just fluff and very soft! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you coming or not, <em> Pipsqueak</em>?” The tall blond man scowled at you as he looked back at you, over his shoulder.</p><p>“Would you even care if I say no?” You squinted at the Beanpole as you stood your ground.</p><p>“If I said yes, will you come?” He said with a sigh as he held out his hand.</p><p>“Tsukki, that’s a really weird way to ask someone out on a date.” You snickered covering your mouth, “Is that really how you want, what would be, our first date to start?”</p><p>You could practically feel his frustration building as you teased him for his strange ways, but he had been slyly trying to get your attention for ages. It started with random desk notes with nothing to say who it was from. Once he mustered the courage, it evolved to him “accidentally” buying an extra coffee just so he could leave the other at your station on multiple occasions, casually mentioning how he couldn’t drink two and he would have to throw the other one out, so you might as well have it. And now he was “asking” you to dinner after work. It was less of him asking you to dinner as a date, more of him saying he’s going to have dinner at this specific restaurant and he’s got a reservation for two. There was no helping this tsundere, his cheeks sported a new shade of pink and his lips quivered as he struggled to retort. He wanted this date to go ahead but it was just so hard for him to admit he wanted this. You turned to walk away but his hand grabbed your shoulder, pulling you back.</p><p>“I… I never said this was a date. But if that’s what you want it to be, then I guess I can be ok with that, <em> Pipsqueak </em>.” He grumbled looking away from you.</p><p>“Oh. Well in that case, I’ll decline. I only wanted to come if you wanted it to be a date.” You said as you stuck your tongue out at him.</p><p>His hands found home on your shoulders as he still refused to meet your eye as the cogs turned in his brain. His shoulders shook a little and he didn’t know what to do. You batted your eyelashes up at him innocently, awaiting his next move. You knew he wasn’t good at this kind of stuff, and having his hands on your shoulders was probably already too much for him. He had his elbows locked, as if to stop you coming any closer. A smirk grew across your features as you reached out with both hands to touch his arms. His gaze snapped to look at your pretty face as you gave him a cheeky smile, your own cheeks feeling a bit warmer too. His arms tensed under your touch as your fingers fidgeted with the seam of his suit blazer, your head cocked to the side as he finally let you go. He pinched the middle of his brows, lost as to what to do with you. </p><p>You definitely wanted to go on this date with him, the restaurant was one on your to go places. The reviews were really high and you heard it was really hard to get a reservation, so god knows how he got one. Maybe he had been planning this for a while now, you were just so curious as to what would happen if you actually declined. Maybe he was one of those people who had lots of connections and he just asked for a favour. There were many possibilities, and you didn’t really know the man who’s name was Tsukishima Kei. A mysterious man not because he had secrets, but because he kept to himself and never seemed to socialise with his colleagues. You shrugged as he didn’t do anything to further this conversation and turned to leave. You only got so far before a slight pulling sensation came about your pinky finger, you looked behind you and there he was. Gritting his teeth and face a beautiful rouge colour, his pinky connected yours. </p><p>“Hmm? What is it, Tsukki?” You questioned as you squeezed his pinky in yours</p><p>“Kei.” He simply said.</p><p>“Kei? That’s your first name, isn’t it? What about it?” You asked again.</p><p>“Just…! You know what I’m trying to say!” He yelped like a puppy, but still yet to look at you in your eyes.</p><p>You had noticed that he would never meet your gaze, has he ever? You tried to catch his gaze as he avoided you like he read your moves, but it just made you want to tease him more. You got closer and closer to him, eventually making him take a step back from you. He shoved your face away with his large hand, but his other was still linked with your pinky. You pulled his pinky and he stumbled, so his eyes finally met yours. You looked into those golden brown eyes past his glasses as they reflected in yours and gave him a cheeky smile. Biting your lips slightly, you knew just how he was wrapped around your little finger, quite literally. He wanted you to go on this date with him so badly but he just didn’t want to say it out loud, and you also wanted the same but not until he said it. </p><p>“I don’t know what you mean, <em> Tsukki</em>. You’re going to have to use your words. What is it that you want?” You cooed.</p><p>“I- Ugh. You’re so frustrating. You know what. Forget I said anything, I’ll go to the restaurant by myself.” He huffed as he teared his gaze from yours.</p><p>“But that sounds so lonely… I didn’t take you for being such a loser.” You poked his side with your free hand.</p><p>“I’m not the loser, you are. The reservation is going to be soon, how much longer are you going to mess around. Just tell me if you’re coming or not already, <em> Pipsqueak </em>.” He grumbled.</p><p>He was getting impatient and you knew it, but at no point did he let go of your pinky. He held onto it tightly, almost as if he was afraid you would walk away from him again. You giggled as his shell cracked and you just continued to poke at the fractures. You didn’t answer his question, but simply pulled him down by his pinky so that his face was close to yours. </p><p>“Ask me properly.” You blushed.</p><p>“I- Do I have to? You already know what I’m trying to say...” He looked off to the side.</p><p>“Yes, and look at me when you do. Tell me exactly what you want.” You chased his gaze.</p><p>“Ugh. Y’know, <em> Pipsqueak, </em>you’re literally the most frustrating person I’ve ever met.” He complained but soon he relaxed his shoulders, “Will you... go on a date with me to that restaurant…? And call me Kei…? But don’t get the wrong idea! It’s not like I tried really hard to book there for you! I wanted to go there anyway! And it’s not like there was a big wait and I-”</p><p>His questions were mumbled and quiet but you heard exactly what he asked you, even earning another giggle from you as he boasted about booking a table there. He virtually admitted that he had planned this for ages, and he didn’t need to explain any more. He did so well, it only took a bit of teasing and coaxing to get him to ask you properly. Your lips cut off his words as he widened his eyes to his surprise, a soft but wanting kiss. One that you would only give to someone you cared for, even perhaps had feelings for. The Beanpole was too tall for you to keep him down at your height and soon he broke the kiss.</p><p>“Wha- What did you do that for? You-” He yapped, “Stupid- You- I- Damn you- You’re just a pipsqueak, you can’t just do that!” </p><p>“Didn’t like it, <em> Kei </em>?” You said with puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“I- I never said that.” He covered his mouth and turned away from you, “Just- Don’t do it so suddenly<em> , Pipsqueak </em>.”</p><p>You giggled at his response and kissed the back of his hand, having pulled the joined hands up to hide your own blush. A murmured complaint escaped his lips, but he didn’t try to shake your hand off. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, but not admitting defeat. He pulled you along and grabbed your coats on the way out. You took yours from him and looked up at your Beanpole, because he still refused to let go of your finger. There was no way you’d be able to put your coats on like this.</p><p>“You need to let go of me, or we’re never going to make the reservation.” You giggled.</p><p>“I know that! I’m not stupid! I just… just hope this first date goes well.” He yelled before mumbling again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed this soft piece! Something about Tsukki being a massive tsundere makes him so likeable. He got his first date, even if we were being difficult! Congrats bby! Hope dinner is nice and the restaurant lives up to its reputation!</p><p>~1 down, 27 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 2 - Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Itadori Yuuji, a man you had been dating for a couple of months invited you over for movie night. With a long list of movies to get through, a marathon was in the plans. He had a little secret that he had yet to tell you, you had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to this man than it seemed. Will this secret reveal itself tonight? What was this big secret? Can you even handle that much?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong>
  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Ryoumen Sukuna x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, movie, Marathon, snacks, Cute, Smut, Degradation, Fear Play, Claiming, Vaginal Fingering, Hand Jobs, Vaginal Sex, Nipple Play, Grinding, Aged-Up Character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>This one goes from soft and cute to feral real quick! Oops (Sorry not sorry)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C’mon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet cheeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Hurry!” An excited voice shouted out to you as you walked through the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled at Yuuji carrying heaps of snacks and drinks in his arms, whilst you held nothing but a few more bags of snacks. He was laughing at himself as he left a trail of snacks behind, he couldn’t carry that much and he knew it. You picked up a few of them off the tiled floor as you joined him, this was way too much for two people. There were enough snacks for a whole village, you honestly don’t know what he was thinking. You settled down on the couch behind the mountain of snacks, laughing as you couldn’t see past it to the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuji! Why did you buy so much? There’s no way we can eat all this!” You said wiping the tears from the corners of your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! It just means we can keep eating snacks whilst we marathon all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span> movies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet cheeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He stood up and turned to face you, holding a big stack of DVDs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get all of those from!?” You were still laughing so hard at his reactions and behaviour, “You already spent so much on snacks, did you buy all those!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I borrowed these from my old sensei! Y’know! Gojo Sensei!” He said crouching down to the old DVD player, “I borrowed the player from him too! Well I say borrowed, he practically put this in my bag and told me to use it...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea! I remember you talked about him before! That sounds just like him!” You laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of rustling packets and the fizz of the cola bottles matched perfectly with the theme tune of the movie that Yuuji had put on. You took a handful of popcorn and pulled a couple of them into your mouth, but holding a couple between your lips. Slowly letting one into your mouth, you looked over at the man next to you. He shot you a cheeky smile as he leaned in close to you, taking the popcorn that was held between your lips. His nose bumped against yours, but he pulled away as soon as he stole the popcorn from you. You grumbled as he didn’t even stay to kiss you properly, that was such a half-assed one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuji! You- If you wanted popcorn you could have taken one of the other bags!” You yelped over the opening dialogue of the movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I wanted to kiss you too.” He simply said before sticking his tongue out at you and chuckling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before you could retort, he did a backflip over the couch and turned off the lights. The room barely lit but the light of the TV as he came back to join you. He took one of the bottles of cola from the table as his eyes became glued to the TV. You snickered at the way his mouth hung open, but he turned to you and pulled you into him. The warm of his body against yours, his arms wrapped loosely around your shoulders. The closeness made your body hot and your heart race. This was the man who always seemed to be either composed or confused, someone who had a serious side, but definitely a goofy side too. You admittedly didn’t know a lot about him, he seemed to have some secrets that he has yet to tell you, despite having been dating him for a couple of months now. You turned your head to look at him but the movie had just hit a scene with very little light, the room dimmed with it as you felt his breathing tickle your skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, lock the door.” His voice resonated through your body, but something was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded different from usual, his voice was lower and had a darker tone to it. It was firm and something just made your fight or flight response kick in. You swallowed hard as your legs went to jelly. Your breath quickened and hitched slightly. A slight pressure under your chin made you tilt up and look at him, but the room was too dark to see anything. What you could only imagine were sharp nails scraped along your skin as a kiss was pressed onto your lips. It was rough and demanding, but the both of you were hungry for more. You couldn’t move away, almost as if you were under a spell, one that kept you still but only allowed you to kiss him back. Unlike all the kisses you’ve had with Yuuji, which were all soft and passionate, this one was the complete opposite. It was like this man before you was going to take everything from you, squeeze out every ounce of you. Your love, your desire, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>lust</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You gasped for air as he finally pulled away from the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me ask you again.” He demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t know this man in front of you, but somehow you did. You snapped yourself out of this strange trance he had you in as you climbed off the couch and headed towards the door. Should you leave whilst you can or lock the door like you were told to? This would really be the last chance before it was all too late. You hesitated for a moment, but you could feel his eyes burning into you. With a click, the door was locked. You took no time to return to the couch, but an arm pulled you down. You landed on his lap with your legs around his, your bodies pressed together. You could feel something hard against your plump ass and warm hands grabbing your ass. You yelped as he spanked you hard and you only heard a laugh. One you can only describe as menacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Little slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’re already so fucking turned on just from my kiss?” He mocked, “Such a fucking good </span>
  <em>
    <span>little pet,</span>
  </em>
  <span> aren’t you? Too bad for Yuuji though, he had such plans to… what were his words? Make sweet love to you? Ha. Such a shame that his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet cheeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> is about to be ravaged and ruined by me, isn’t it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my dear</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-who are you? You’re not Yuuji, are you…?” You whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fool. I’m Ryoumen Sukuna, the curse who’s about to claim you as his own.” He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if for a dramatic reveal, the light of the TV lit up the room as it changed scenes. The dark tattoos revealed themselves as your eyes travelled up them, they were wrapped around his body as if having claimed Yuuji’s body. His face was still of Yuuji’s but now sported a sadistic, animalistic and feral look. The air in your lungs stolen from you as he kissed your neck, tasting and savouring the salty flavour of your skin. Light mewls fell out of your mouth as your hands found home on his shoulders. You felt dizzy as you only felt desire and lust, you loved Yuuji, but something about him made your body hot and bothered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to make a perfect vessel for my cock, I’m going to fill you up completely with my seed.” He groaned, “My perfect </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little curse</span>
  </em>
  <span>~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes were foggy as you planted your lips onto his, moaning as his hands wandered your body. Something about this danger brought thrill to you, your desires growing by the second. Your hips rocked back and forth, the moans and groans you shared growing louder by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Please! I want it! Give it to me, Sukuna!” You moaned as you pulled back from the erotic kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little curse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So fucking ready and needy for me.” He growled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You threw off your clothes as Sukuna took off his shirt, revealing more of those delicious tattoos. It was almost impossible to not run your tongue along them. His hands grabbed and massaged your breasts as he leaned down to taste one of your nipples, pulling a drawn out moan from you. He let out a satisfied hum as your hips didn’t stop grinding against him. There was only so much you could do as the pleasure coursed through your body. His free hand slithered down to your aching dripping cunt as his fingers massaged you there too, his thumb rubbing your engorged clit as two of his fingers scissored and pressed against your G spot. Your hands made quick work to release his hard length from its cloth restraints, before rubbing your hands up and down it. The songs of pleasure rang and echoed around the room as your release soon came to you. You threw your head back as the all encompassing avalanche finally came tumbling down the mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder just how long you can keep going for. We wanted to do a marathon for this movie night, didn’t we, my perfect </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little curse</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He roared as he impaled you with his large hard cock.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy day 2! Hope you enjoyed this little NSFW piece! I had to make this a little feral considering it's Sukuna... Scaroused is the right word for this but hope they enjoy the marathon! Isn't it good that we know his big secret now? And yes I most definitely were talking about the one we freed of its cloth restraints......... Happy movie night!</p><p>~2 down, 26 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 3 - Skate Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Levi worked closely together, but your Captain had always kept to himself. What an amazing opportunity arose when you found a rink on your patrol. Practically forcing Levi to come with you for "bonding time", you dragged him to this rink you speak of. Something didn't add up and maybe you didn't communicate very clearly. You couldn't tell if he was disinterested or what he wanted. Will this skate night go as planned, or did Levi have something he wanted from you too?</p><p> <em><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Levi Ackerman x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: Soft, Fluff, SFW, x Reader, Skating, Cute, Grumpy, Love interest, Rinks, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Disney references, Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>A little cute piece! Soft and fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Lieutenant </em>, I can walk perfectly on my own.” Your captain scowled at you.</p><p>“I know but you’re walking so slow! It’s almost as if you didn’t want to be here.” You beamed at him, almost dazzling.</p><p>“I don’t.” He simply said.</p><p>With a huff and a pout you let go of him, storming off. The nerve of this man. It was time he learned that you weren’t the kind to just let him talk to you in that way. Thinking back, at no point has Levi ever told you he wanted to come with you. Maybe you were the only one who wanted to spend time together. Well, considering you called this bonding time, it probably wasn’t completely clear what your intentions were. Levi was always the kind of person to be calm, literally almost all the time, to the point where it was frustrating. Maybe this act of his wasn’t an act, maybe he really didn’t care.</p><p>“Well then. Go. Home.” You huffed as you walked ahead.</p><p>A hand held the top of your head and stopped you in your tracks, forcing you to look at him. Your face mere inches from the other as you averted your gaze. Perhaps your words were too harsh, but you stood by them. If he didn’t want to be here, he didn’t have to be. For all you cared, you can go to the skate rink by yourself. You had been wanting to try roller skating for a while now, and you just happened to come across one during your patrol on day. The look on your face when you barged into your captains room to tell him was priceless, it was met with utter silence followed by a sigh, but you told him the two of you were going to go on your night off. It wasn’t an invitation or a date, more of a “If you don’t come I’m quitting the force” kind of deal. A phrase you had definitely overused, and lost its meaning.</p><p>“I never said I was leaving. Are you assuming that I would follow your orders?” He asked.</p><p>“Wha- It wasn’t an order??! It was a… Suggestion. If you want to go home, you can.” You corrected yourself.</p><p>“When you said skating, what did you mean? Be specific.” He ordered.</p><p>“What do you mean, what do I mean? Skating is skating??” You questioned, “Oh! Do you not know what skating is?” </p><p>You were shocked and amazed, how can someone not know what skating is? It’s basically common knowledge. Something about this was really funny to you, the thought that he didn’t know caused the bubble of laughing gas to burst. Trying to not laugh, you covered your mouth whilst pursing your lips together. Levi’s cold expression made you bite your lip, as if a small child had just been told off. A deep breath of air entered your lungs as you calmed yourself down, you gripped the hem of your shirt but refused to meet his gaze.</p><p>“I know what skating is. What I’m asking, <em> Lieutenant </em>, is what kind of skating.” He scowled, but not really that much more than usual. </p><p>“Oh. Oh! Ooooohhh… Pfffft.” You laughed out loud but covering your mouth when you accidentally made eye contact, “I meant roller skating! I told you I found a rink, didn’t I?” </p><p>You blinked at him, unsure what the issue was. One moment it seemed like he wasn’t interested, the next he was questioning the logistics of the activity. The two of you had stopped walking, but his hand still laced in your hair. You couldn’t look at him in the eyes, for some reason, it seemed like you were in trouble of some sort. You were well and truly confused. What on earth was he thinking? Obviously you were talking about roller skating.</p><p>“Yes, but both roller skating and ice skating happen in rinks.” He stated.</p><p>“Oh. Oh yeah! You’re right! Oops, sorry I should have been more specific.” You smiled nervously, “Is that a problem?” </p><p>“I prefer ice skating to roller skating.” He declared.</p><p>“Wait?? You ice skate????” You practically yelled.</p><p>When you said you wanted to do some bonding with him, you didn’t think that you would find out so much about him so quickly. The images of him doing spins and jumps in a figure skater outfit flooded your mind, and how you wish you could see something like that. It made sense that he would be good at something like that, considering his skill set but something was bothering you. </p><p>“Is that a problem, <em> Lieutenant </em>?” He turned the question back to you.</p><p>“Oh no it isn’t. I… I’m just surprised, that’s all! But we do have one problem…” You sighed, “You should really stop calling me <em> Lieutenant </em>when we’re not on duty.” </p><p>“What, would you prefer for me to call you <em> Tinkerbell </em>?” He questioned.</p><p>Where on earth did that nickname come from, he pulled it out like it was something natural. You didn’t know how to react, you simply just blinked at him. Your cheeks would be warm to the touch as you finally met his gaze. It was intense but somehow you didn’t want to look away, you wanted him to keep his fingers locked in your hair, to look straight into your eyes. It was just stark silence between the two of you as your brain buffered for an answer.</p><p>“<em> C-captain </em>! I- I uhh.. Oh! Wait! I know an ice skating rink too! I remember it wasn’t too far from here, if you want to go there instead? I don’t mind!” Your shaky voice was squeaky and stuttered.</p><p>He simply nodded at you when he finally let you go, a breath left your body. You weren’t sure if it was of relief or of disappointment. Only a few more minutes passed as the two of you walked side by side to the ice rink, you could have sworn something brushed up against your hand at some point. The big neon sign drew your attention as you virtually skipped to the ticket office, returning to Levi with two tickets in hand. A few more minutes passed as the two of you laced up your skates and made it onto the ice. It took you some time to get used to the sudden change but Levi seemed to be in his elements as he immediately started whizzing around the rink, doing a few small jumps and spins.</p><p>“Show off. I- I can do that too! Woah!” You yelped as you fell flat on your ass the second you let go of the side.</p><p>“<em> Tinkerbell </em>can’t glide without some pixie dust, it seems.” His voice came from behind you as he pulled you up from the ice.</p><p>A complained grumble came from you as you slowly found your footing again, the ice was slippery but somehow it felt comforting. There was a possibility that this reminded you of your work, the way you would glide elegantly from building to building. That’s when it hit you, that’s why he called you <em> Tinkerbell </em>. A heartful laugh came from you as your cheeks grew rosy, holding onto Levi for support. </p><p>“Levi, I figured it out! You call me <em> Tinkerbell </em>because I’m so amazing at work right?” You smiled.</p><p>“No, I call you that because <em> Tinkerbell </em> is always with their<em> Peter Pan </em>.” He answered.</p><p>With your head cocked to the side, this still didn’t make any sense. What was he talking about? Peter Pan? Also did he just insult you? You squinted at him, puffing your cheeks as you pushed yourself away from him. Stumbling a little, you coasted away from him, but soon you had gotten used to the movements you needed to skate. It wasn’t too difficult for you, perhaps your work did help with this. No matter what he said, you still thought you were skilled at gliding. You did a little spin and a smile grew on your face, the way the wind felt against your hair as you became one with your skates. </p><p>“I wasn’t finished.” His voice rang in your ear as you felt his warm hands on your waist, “Don’t you ever leave my side.”</p><p>“Wha- Ah!” You yelped as the sudden voice and touch made you lose balance.</p><p>You fell but didn’t feel any pain, the landing was soft and warm. Opening your eyes, you saw Levi under you. You panicked a little as you moved off him, but he didn’t let you go as his hands were soft on your hips, pulling you into him. A soft laugh escaped him as your flushed cheeks were soon cupped by calloused hands.</p><p>“<em> Lieutenant </em> , my <em> Tinkerbell </em> . Never ever leave your <em> Peter Pan’s </em>side. So, are we to enjoy the rest of the skate night? I have your pixie dust right here.” He pulled you up from the ice, holding you closely before pressing a soft but passionate kiss onto your lips, a warm and fuzzy feeling flooded throughout your body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed day 3! This one was really fun to write, and the wheel really said perfect match! I hope I captured his character well enough, he seems like the calm and collected kind and I really wondered how he would show his affection. Hope these two don't fall over any more, but I'm sure Levi would never let his Tinkerbell fall again!</p><p>~3 down, 25 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 4 - Pillow Fort Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Kenma had been dating for who knows how long now, he had become such a man since your days in high school. Times were hard for you at work, and it had been such a long week. Kenma had planned a little surprise for you to come home to, maybe a surprise within a surprise. You were stressed beyond belief, how was he going to help you with that? Or maybe you would be able to stress relief some other way?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong>
  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Kozume Kenma x Female reader</p><p>  <strong>CW/TW: Stress, Cute, Soft, Surprise, NSFW, Spanking, Cock warming, Riding, Vaginal sex, Punishment, Reward, Commands, Honourifics, Sir kink, Degradation, Dom/sub undertones, Crying, Aged-Up Character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong></p><p>A little sweetness with a bit of Dom OvO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Pudding </em>. Come here.” A quiet voice called out to you as you stretched in the living room after placing down your bags.</p><p>The voice who called out to you was your lovely boyfriend, the one was your world. You had been at work all week and hadn’t had the time to spend any time with him, let alone the chance for a home date. You would have imagined that Kenma had been working all day too, not that you would have any idea though, considering you didn’t even get a chance to text him back at all.</p><p>“Kenma… I just want to rest…” You complained as you walked slowly towards Kenma’s room.</p><p>When you peeked your head around the door, you saw pillows piled on top of each other and blankets draped over them. The room was dimly lit and you couldn’t see very much at all. His computer was switched off and the gaming chair was also covered with a blanket, a sight that was strange as you didn’t think you have ever seen that desktop be off. Kenma was nowhere to be seen but you could hear his game playing quietly. You knocked quietly on the door of the room and the music from his game changed with a chime.</p><p>“<em> Pudding </em>, come in here.” He said poking his head out from the fort.</p><p>You giggled at the sigh of him, messy hair with a slight smile on his head. Who knows how long he had spent putting this pillow fort together, the amount of effort was phenomenal. You were impressed but you weren’t surprised, Kenma would always do things and not tell you. It wasn’t a bad thing, you loved these spontaneous random things. Getting onto your hands and knees you crawled into the little hole that he had poked his head out from. To your amazement, it looked even better on the inside. Fairy lights lined the skirting of the walls as cushions and pillows were placed sporadically around. The pillow fort was spacious and very comforting. He even brought your favourite stuffie and as you took it from him, a blanket was wrapped around you.</p><p>“Work’s been tough, hasn’t it?” Almost as if ignoring your comment in the nicest way, to perhaps sidetrack your thoughts, his soothing voice vibrated against your skin.</p><p>“Yea… Sorry I didn’t respond… One of my colleagues-” Your sentence cut short as Kenma lifted up your chin with his knuckle, planting a kiss onto your luscious lips.</p><p>“Shhh… Let’s just relax and enjoy this.” He commented.</p><p>You nodded in response as his kiss derailed the train of thought in your mind, he was gentle but firm. He wanted his Pudding to relax after a hard day, and he wasn’t going to have it any other way. It didn’t take a genius to figure out how stressed you had become, the last thing you needed was to spiral and keep thinking about work. His calm and composed personality was almost infectious, his warm hand cupping your cheek as you nuzzled him. He pulled you onto his lap as he wrapped his arms around you, bringing his game back to play. The fort was filled with the game’s theme tune, occasionally changing as the game progressed. His body pressed closely towards yours, so much so that it was hard to tell where he ended and you began. His breath so close to you made your skin tingle and it was hard to concentrate on his game. You loved watching him play but right now you couldn’t think.</p><p>“What’s wrong, <em> Pudding </em>?” He asked, pausing the game and putting it aside.</p><p>“Nothing! I-it’s nothing! You can keep playing, I want to watch!” You lied through your teeth as your breath quickened and you hiccupped, looking back at him.</p><p>“You’re lying.” He said scrunching up his face, avoiding his gaze with you.</p><p>“Ah- No wait- Kenma… I just…” You panicked as you got up from how you were sat, so that you were now facing him.</p><p>He refused to look at you as he made a scowl, mumbling and grumbling. You swallowed hard as you squished his face between your hands, forcing him to look at you. You didn’t want to have to tell him why you were distracted, because it was so embarrassing. Your body was hot and your cheeks flushed, you wanted something. Something that would be perfect for stress relief. Planting your lips on his pursed ones, it didn’t take long for him to relax his face and kiss you back. It was a simple and loving kiss, but only for a moment.</p><p>“You need to be punished for lying to me.” He said firmly but softly, pulling back from the kiss, “Straddle me, <em> Pudding </em>.”</p><p>His stern command had a shiver travel down your spine, your breathing hitched as you did as you were told. Legs wrapped around his waist, the two of you sat with your groins pressed together, more so that before. A complained mewl fell out of your mouth as his hands moved down to grab your ass, your skirt providing no protection for you at all. One of his hands moved away but soon returned with a crack on your cheek. Your voice quivered and yelped as the tingling stinging feeling lingered, sending a pleasurable sensation across to your aching sex. A dark spot appearing on your panties as your arousal grew.</p><p>“P-please… More…” You begged as his other hand delivered a spank on your other cheek.</p><p>Reaching down, he pushed your panties aside as the feeling of fullness soon became yours, drawing out a gasped moan from the bottom of your lungs. He didn’t move any further, but simply spanked you over and over again, alternating between each side. With each strike, the more and more you wanted. Lovely hand prints soon appeared on your ass as your sex twitched around his hard length. He refused to let you rock your hips as when you would even attempt it he would hold your hips down onto him. You were to stay still and cockwarm him until he was satisfied that you were punished enough. </p><p>“You’ve been bad. Such a naughty girl.” His voice quiet but authoritative, “You don’t get pleasure until I think you deserve it.”</p><p>“Ah! F-fuck… Kenma… <em> Sir… </em>” You moaned, gripping his shoulders as he struck you again.</p><p>Your pussy was aching to be ruined by his fat cock, and time was flowing so slowly. How much more of this were you going to have to endure. Your ass was sore from all the spanking and tears had fallen down your cheek, but Kenma didn’t stop. He watched your tears fall and heard your pleads, but he was unfaltering. The pain kept you together as your body grew tired for who knows how long, the game’s theme tune being the only other sound in this fort. </p><p>“I- I’m sorry, <em> Sir </em>… Please…” You begged, “I need to feel more… F-fuck me, ruin m-me, I want y-you so b-bad…” </p><p>“Was that so difficult, <em> Pudding </em>? I told you only had to ask if you ever wanted something from me, didn’t I?” He asked as you nodded in response.</p><p>He arms rested on your hip as he picked up his game again, the chime signalling that he was playing again. You didn’t know what he was doing, he hadn’t said that it was ok to take from him and you wouldn’t dare to. Especially not after that punishment you got from him. He shifted in his posture and moved his legs as he made it so that you became more comfortable in his lap, allowing you space to move if you wanted to. He leaned back, holding himself up only on his elbows, and fingers tapping away at his game.</p><p>“If you can make me cum before I beat the final boss, I’ll make you come until you pass out.” He challenged, “If not, I’ll use you to cum until I pass out.” </p><p>Both of these options were good for you, either of these outcomes would give you that stress relief you so needed. Thinking for just a moment as you heard the sound effects of the game, you knew there was no time to lose. Your body bobbed up and down on his length as you body twitched and quivered, taking your own pleasure as well as giving. His voice was quiet but light moans escaped him too, it wasn’t too hard to tell that he was close to cumming. You sped up your hips as his moans grew slightly louder and his breathing quickened, it wasn’t long before his seed painted your insides his.</p><p>“Ah… <em> Pudding… </em> You made me cum as I beat the boss, who even won here. How about we make each other cum until we pass out? That sounds like a perfect way to end this pillow fort date, wouldn’t you say?” He asked as he turned his game off, his attention now completely on you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one turned out very interesting OwO I felt like the wheel spun out yet another good pairing again for today! Kenma would be the kind of person to do things spontaneously and whilst things turned out slightly differently to what he had probably planned, it worked out for the best? I bet after this date Kenma and his Pudding would be able to get some good rest! Have fun!</p><p>~4 down, 24 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 5 - Fancy Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To celebrate your first anniversary together, you and your boyfriend, Bokuto Koutatou, decided to go for a fancy dinner. You had been looking forward to this date, especially with the little surprise present you had planned. He was always the kind to be a bit naughty, and never the kind to shy away from the extreme. What was in store for you? Was Koutarou planning something too? </p><p> <em><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Bokuto Koutarou x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Vibrator, Public Humiliation, Teasing, Restaurants, Anniversary, Cake,  Exhibitionism, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Aged up character(s)</strong>
</p><p>This one is very naughty OvO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, hey, hey!” Koutarou called out to you as you opened the door to some energetic knocking at your door, "Woah wow, <em> Baby owl </em>! You're- Damn! Wait hold up-" </p><p>You giggled at him as he ran from the front porch of your house around the corner, you cocked your head to the side but it was soon met with a distanced shout of excitement that rang in the neighbourhood. Luckily it was only around 7pm, so he didn’t wake up all your neighbours, because he shouted so loud you could probably hear him from a mile away. What a goofy and silly man he was, but nonetheless, he was still your favourite. You loved every part of him. The fast footsteps against the concrete ground soon became louder and he ran back to you, a smile ear to ear beaming at you. </p><p>“All done, handsome?” You asked smiling back at him.</p><p>“Not really! Holy moly, <em> Baby owl </em>, you’re gorgeous!” He pulled you in close as he placed a kiss on the top of your head, “Not that you aren’t normally, but it's a little unfair how beautiful you are tonight!”</p><p>“Says you Mister, you think it’s ok to run around the neighbourhood looking that fine?” You asked, before sticking your tongue out at him.</p><p>A hearty laugh left him as the two of you headed to the car, before making the journey to the restaurant. Tonight was a special night, it marked your first anniversary together. Koutarou had never failed to make you laugh, he was a bit extreme sometimes but he would always go out of his way to make your day. You couldn’t ask more for all the time you two have spent together, the fun, the laughs and especially the <em> fun </em> times behind closed doors. Normally those fun activities would happen in a private setting, but you were feeling a little adventurous for such a special occasion. </p><p>“Kou, before we go in, I wanted to give you your present first.” You said as he parked in the car park, “Here.”</p><p>“Oh! Thank you, <em> Baby owl </em>!” He said as he unwrapped the present you handed him, “I’ll give yours to you later!”</p><p>He opens the present to reveal a little rectangle with some buttons on it. At first he didn’t understand what you had given him but as soon as he pressed some of the buttons in rapid succession, he knew exactly what it was. Drawing out surprised moans from you, he chuckled before turning it off and pressing a loving kiss onto your lips. Your lips parted, almost as if inviting him but he pulled away, practically leaving you hanging by a thread.</p><p>“<em> Oya oya oya </em> ~? Naughty <em> Baby owl </em>~ We’re gonna have some fun tonight~” He smirked, “And you’re going to have to wait for that kiss that you seem so desperately want~”</p><p>“Kou… Happy Anniversary, I love you- Ah~!” You said as he pressed one of the buttons before turning it off quickly, giving you a little buzz.</p><p>“Happy Anniversary, <em>Baby owl</em>~ I love you too~” He chuckled at your reaction, before kissing your forehead and climbing out of the car.</p><p>You grumbled as regret settled in your stomach a little, but you were excited for the rest of tonight. Koutarou was always a bit naughty, his hands would wander your body even if you were just cuddling or hugging. You just knew that he was going to take full advantage of this. It was only a short walk until you reached the receptionist of the restaurant, but as soon as you were about to talk, a buzzing within you started again. Your cheeks turned to a nice rouge hue and your breathing quickened, your train of thought having completely left you. The receptionist raised an eyebrow at you as you clung onto Koutarou’s sleeve, trying to keep your composure. Almost as if in response to your reaction, secretly in his pocket, he pressed one of the buttons. A quiet mewl left you as the sudden increase of stimulation made your legs weak. Your grip on his suit blazer tightened as you were shown to your table.</p><p>“K-kou…” You stuttered quietly as you sat down.</p><p>“Yes <em> Baby owl </em>?” He asked innocently, “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Y-you know e-exactly what’s wrong…” You complained, but it was only met with a chuckle and a smirk.</p><p>The vibrations to your G spot and clit stopped as you hid behind your menu, you looked at all the lovely choices but your mind was not thinking of what you wanted for dinner. The only thing you could think of was Koutarou eating you out like you were his last meal, shaking your head, you took a sip of water as your breathing calmed down. The waiter soon returned to take your order and you decided to go for some lobster, it sounded really good from the menu. As soon as you went to speak, only a gasped yelp left you. Your body quivered from the relentless teasing of the vibrator, it was being turned on and off, again and again. He was playing with the controller like it was a fidget cube. It was making your head spin and the waiter only looked at you with a concerned look.</p><p>“<em> Mademoiselle </em>, are you quite alright?” The waiter asked.</p><p>“Y-yes… I’m fine, sorry… I was just a little <em> distracted </em>.” You said shooting a glare at Koutarou, in response the vibrator stopped buzzing away in your panties, “I’ll have the lobster please.” </p><p>“And I’ll… I’ll have the Ribeye, thank you.” He said, “Don’t worry, she’s completely fine. Isn’t that right, <em> Baby owl </em>?” </p><p>The bastard turned the vibrator on yet again but this time straight onto the maximum setting, how you wish you could jump across the table and ride his face. Your face turned to the colour of a tomato as you nodded at the waiter, with a stutter thank you. As the waiter left, Koutarou switched the toy off. He had a smirk on his face that you so wanted to wipe off his face, but you had to be patient and wait until you weren’t in the public eye any more. It only took a little while before your food came and it was divine. Your eyes sparkled as your mouth salivated, Koutarou chuckled at you as you shot him a cute grin. As the first bite of the food entered your mouth, it was completely coated in its flavour. The lobster was fresh, sweet and tender. It didn’t take long for the food to be eaten, you only wished there was more, but you were full to the brim.</p><p>“Oh wow this was amazing!” You exclaimed, “So juicy!”</p><p>“Mine was too! This date was such a good idea, <em> Baby owl </em>! Especially since we had the excuse to dress all fancy too!” He chuckled, “Speaking of juicy~”</p><p>As the waiter returned to collect your plates, before giving you the dessert menu, Koutarou pressed one of the buttons on his remote again. You accidentally hit your knee against the table leg, as you lowered your head. Your breathing hitched and hiccuped as this setting was making your head spin, you could feel your juices flowing onto your inner thigh. You scowled at Bokuto as he avoided your gaze, changing the setting secretly in his pocket. You squeezed your legs together as you struggled to keep your voice in, quiet moans escaping you. The waiter returned to take your order but at this point you couldn’t even read, you simply shook your head when you were asked for your choice.</p><p>“No thank you! We already have cake, right, <em> Baby owl </em>?” Koutarou said to the waiter.</p><p>“Splendid, I will bring your bill shortly.” The waiter said.</p><p>“<em> Baby owl </em>~ I’ll let you take a bite of my cake as compensation~?” Koutarou turned his attention to you.</p><p>“You b-bet I’m going to t-t-take a big bite…” You stuttered quietly.</p><p>The waiter returned as Koutarou paid for the meal, but he was taking his time. The vibrator was stimulating both your clit and your G spot at the same time but you couldn’t take it anymore, your hand gripped onto his tightly as you managed to look up at him. Your face was red and sweaty, but you couldn’t beg for mercy right now. Your eyes pleaded with him as the waiter finally left. Your mind spun as your legs quivered, but he only turned the setting up. He sent you a cheeky innocent grin as he didn’t stand up from his seat, only watching and enjoying your reaction. Eventually, he finally stood up after a bit, helping you up.</p><p>"<em> Baby owl </em>, should we finish this fancy dinner soon? I'm not waiting till we get home. Who cares if we make a mess of the car, right?" He whispered into your ear, pulling his tie off with one hand, breath heavy and hot, whilst his other hand rested on the small of your back, guiding you towards the awaiting car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow, that's one hell of a date. Hope you all enjoyed day 5! This one turned out very interesting, of course things would get a little naughty with him. Let's just hope the car park is quiet so Koutarou and his Baby owl can have plenty of fun, maybe even some more when they get home? He did promise cake after all... C'mere lemme have a bite of that cake OwO</p><p>~5 down, 23 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 6 - Dinner at Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You met Tanjiro accidentally one day during your return home, and with the numerous times you've spoken to him, things were going well. Nothing was established, but the both of you wanted more. It was just the perfect opportunity as you bump into him around dinner time near your home. How will dinner go? Did the two have some things to talk about? </p><p>
  <em><br/><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong><br/>  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Kamado Tanjiro x Non-gendered reader</p><p><strong>CW/TW: Soft, Fluff, SFW, x Reader, Kissing, First Kiss, First meetings, First love, First date, Home, Sweet, Kind, Gentle, Budding love, Budding Love, Little bit of angst, Worry, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Aged-Up Character(s)</strong> </p><p>This one is just fluff and very soft! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh I’m sorry!” Gentle eyes looked into yours as strong arms caught you before you fell, “I wasn’t watching where I was going, I should have been more careful.”</p><p>“Ah- Oh no, it was my fault! My mind was somewhere else…” You said as you straightened up your clothes, after being settled back down.</p><p>You smiled at the man before you, as he smiled back at you. The last thing you thought you would see after a long day of training was someone like him. His hand never left the small of your back as a rosy hue appeared on your cheeks. The two of you giggled as the awkwardness between you was obvious, you didn’t talk but simply admired the other. </p><p>“Are you going to keep that hand there forever?” You asked him shyly.</p><p>“If you’ll let me.” He said smoothly.</p><p>Your cheeks grew warmer as his gentle words had you swooning for him. It was frustrating, because you were never the kind of person to fall so quickly. You didn’t believe in love at first sight, but maybe it was time for that viewpoint to change. The sun was setting, which meant it was going to be dangerous soon. Cherry blossom petals fluttered down from a nearby tree as one landed on your head.</p><p>“Tanjirou, Kamado Tanjirou. That’s my name, sweet <em> Cherry blossom </em>.” He said picking the petal off your head with a chuckle.</p><p>“Well that’s not my name, but you can definitely call me that if you want to. Nice to meet you Tanjirou. I’ll see you around?” You asked as you walked past him, shooting him a quick smile over your shoulder.</p><p>It was getting late and whilst you were getting stronger and stronger, you couldn’t stay out after sunset. The night was not too long as you spent the rest of it around your house with your family. Days went on and you would bump into Tanjiro every now and then, everytime he would make sure to call you by that nickname he gave you, despite learning your real name. You made small talk and sometimes if he had the time, for longer. He talked about his family and his sister, everything that had happened and what he was doing now. You talked about yours and the reasons for your training, your aspirations and dreams. He even went as far to tell you that he wouldn’t mind being part of that future. He was sweet and it was frustrating that you fell so hard for him, not that you had planned to tell him soon. Or so you planned.</p><p>One day whilst training, you bumped into Tanjirou near your house. The sun was setting and this meant you were going to go home soon. Your family was away on business and so the house was all empty. There was no reason why you needed to keep your guard up around him, from the few months you had known him, you knew that he was a kind soul. He would never ever do anything bad, he was considerate and gentle. His stomach grumbled as you were chatting about your recent adventures and training, so you thought to invite him for dinner at home.</p><p>“Are you sure, I wouldn’t be imposing on you, <em> Cherry blossom </em>? I don’t want to cause you any trouble.” He asked.</p><p>“I’m sure. It’s pretty lonely tonight anyway, I could use some company if you want to come.” You said walking towards the direction of your home. </p><p>Only a short walk and before the sun finally set, you reached your home. It was a decent sized hut with a couple of rooms, a good sized kitchen and somewhere to eat. You lived a comfy life and there would always be food on the table. Tanjiro sat at the table, looking around slightly. He was careful not to gawk too much, so not to intrude on your privacy. With some tea brewed, you joined him for a little while. The conversations flowed nicely and his company was comforting to you. </p><p>“I was thinking of curry tonight, if that suits you?” You asked, “We have some potatoes and carrots from my mother’s trip to the market not too long ago and some chicken from when my father hunted.”</p><p>“Sounds amazing, I can’t wait to try your cooking, <em> Cherry blossom </em>. I’m sure it’s going to be amazing.” He complimented.</p><p>Your cheeks flushed as you turned around and headed to the kitchen, but Tanjirou followed. He looked over your shoulder as he took some of the carrots and potatoes and began to peel them expertly, he did mention that he used to help out with dinner sometimes back in the day. The two of you stood hip to hip, the slight touch bringing joy to you as you chatted non-stop. You really enjoyed his company, and he enjoyed yours too. With the ingredients prepared, you began to cook dinner. It was simple to make curry, but it took time. </p><p>“It smells amazing.” He commented.</p><p>“Wait until I add the spices.” You laughed.</p><p>You hummed as dinner came together nicely as you waited for the potatoes and carrots to brown a little before adding in water to cook them completely, and you began to boil some rice. Warm hands wrapped around your waist as a little yelp escaped you, his body was warm and his smell was comforting. He buried his head in the crook of your neck as you giggled a little. This sudden affection made your heart flutter and you became overwhelmed with feelings for him. You knew that you had fallen heads over heels for him, but you were afraid to say that. </p><p>“<em> Cherry blossom </em>, I don’t know if I’m being too forward or pushy… But there’s something I wanted to say to you for a while now.” He stated in a quiet voice, “I’ve fallen for you. I love you, will you be mine?”</p><p>“Tanjiro… I-” You hesitated to answer him, “Yes please.”</p><p>He chuckled against your skin as the sudden politeness threw him off, you never said it back because you were still a little scared. He was in constant danger with his demon slaying, you were scared to get invested and lose him. That would be too much for you, but you liked him so much. You wanted to say it back so badly, but you didn’t know if that would be the best choice. Your heart ached and desired to show him all the affection in the world, but you were hesitant. You turned around in his arms as he looked at you longingly. His eyes drifting down to your lips before meeting your eyes again. Your hands ran through his black and red hair as you looked back in his dark red eyes, you wanted this too.</p><p>“Tanjirou… I’m scared that if I say it back, if something was to happen-” Your words were cut off as he pressed his lips onto yours.</p><p>With one hand wrapped around your waist and the other laced in your hair, the two of you shared a passionate kiss. It was full of love and emotion. It felt like you were complete, that this was something you had been waiting for all your life. This was the first for you, your first love, your first kiss, the first time you had ever felt so full of emotions for someone. Your hands dropped down to grip at his shirt as you kissed him back, little sounds of satisfaction leaving the both of you as your dinner cooked. </p><p>“You don’t have to say it back until you’re ready, <em> Cherry blossom </em>.” He said, pulling away from the kiss.</p><p>“Tanjirou… I-” You stuttered, “I like you a lot… So much… I’m just scared…”</p><p>His hand in your hair moved to stroke you, comforting you. He was so understanding, and it was obvious that he wanted to hear you say it back. He wasn’t going to make you, because those words are important and filled with meaning. It was a lot for him to say it to you, and it would be a lot for you to say it back. Turning you back around to face the stove, he buried his face in your hair. He was breathing in your scent, as if to etch it into his memory. Dinner was almost ready as the potatoes and carrots softened. Tanjirou helped you plate the rice and you poured on the curry. The words formed in your head, you were going to say it back to him. As much as you were afraid, you wanted to say it. You knew Tanjirou was there for you.</p><p>“Bon appétit!” You exclaimed, “Curry for my beloved. Tanjirou… I- I love you too…”</p><p>“<em> Cherry blossom </em> … Thank you, thank you so much. I love you.” He said back to you with tears in his eyes, “Thank you for the meal. Thank you for this dinner at home. I really needed this, my precious <em> Cherry blossom </em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one came out so sweet and cute, I hope you enjoyed TwT I love this one so much, Tanjiro is so gentle and kind... I'm so happy for him and his Cherry blossom. This looks like a good start to an amazing relationship too OwO I hope Tanjiro stays safe, he deserves happiness! Enjoy your curry and hopefully more kisses with his Cherry blossom!</p><p>~6 down, 22 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day 7 - Online Date/Zoom Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keigo was sent on an away mission and had been gone for 4 days. Things were tough and he was getting desperate. You missed each other so much and sometimes Keigo just has urges he doesn't shy away from. He seemed distracted and suspicious as your rang him for this Zoom date, what was he hiding from you? How will this date turn out? Will he reveal his secret to his Babybird?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong>
  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Takami Keigo x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Video call, Mutual Masturbation, Desperate, Vibrator, Degradation, Praise Kink, Nipple play, Commands, Possessiveness, Multiple orgasms, Eye contact, Crying, Animalistic behaviour, Growling, Overstimulation, Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>Oop this one real spicy OvO <strike>I'm not sorry sdgdhskldf</strike></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Damn, is this thing on?” A voice came through the speakers of your laptop.</p><p>“Yea, I can hear you but I can’t see you.” You said as you waited patiently.</p><p>“Oh that’s fine, you don’t need to see me, <em> Kid </em>.” He said arrogantly.</p><p>“This date is going to be really weird when only you can see me.” You complained, but he seemed to brush you off. </p><p>This was such a weird start to your date with Pro Hero Hawks, the man who was your boss but also your lover. It wasn’t public knowledge but people knew there was something between the two of you, it was the mannerism between you, the body language and the way you would look at each other. Today, the man on the other end of this Zoom call was not Pro Hero Hawks, but Takami Keigo. He was away on a mission, not a dangerous one, but one that meant he had to be apart from you. He was worried about your safety but you reassured him that you were a Pro Hero too, you were strong and he knew it. He just disliked the missions without you, the ones that meant he couldn’t be with you. He may not show his worry but only you could tell for sure. </p><p>“Keigo, turn on your camera. This isn’t very fair…” You whined.</p><p>“<em> Baby bird </em> , you just caught me off guard… I was <em> busy </em>doing something...” His voice wavered as you could hear some rustling in the background.</p><p>“Turn it on, or I’m turning mine off.” You threatened.</p><p>“Alright! Alright! But promise you won’t be mad, ok, <em> Hummingbird </em>?” He asked as you responded with a nod.</p><p>Your eyes narrowed at him as his actions were suspicious, considering in the numerous zoom dates you’ve had in the recent years, his camera would always be on. You never set a time for when these online dates would happen, because when he’s on mission, sometimes it was hard to get hold of him. You would always make time for him, considering how you were far less busier compared to him. Not that you weren’t busy, but you weren’t a top Pro Hero, so your missions tend to be more local and more spaced out. Your days would normally be filled with patrol and fighting the odd small villain about. After a little while, Keigo’s camera came on. His face was flushed and he was a bit sweaty, you cocked your head onto the side as it didn’t take long for you to figure out just exactly what he was doing as you called him. </p><p>“You- Keigo!” You yelped, “And during our date?”</p><p>“Ah fuck. I- You said you wouldn’t be mad, <em> Kid </em> ! I just… I missed you and I was thinking about you… It just happened! I didn’t mean for this to be during our date! I told you that you caught me in the middle of something, <em> Baby bird </em>!” He explained, his words fast and jumbled.</p><p>You sighed as a little thought popped into your head. It wasn’t new that he didn’t shy away from his urges. You could probably imagine he was feeling a little stressed from his mission, considering he had been on this one for 4 days now. Perhaps he was feeling a little lonely, both mentally and physically. A smirk grew on your face as you left the camera’s view, leaving Keigo on his own for just a moment.</p><p>“Shit. <em> Hummingbird </em>, I’m sorry! Come back!” He apologised.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, <em> Birdbrain </em>. I just needed to grab something.” You shouted across the room, only just loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>Only a few more minutes passed as Keigo waited impatiently and desperately for you to come back, his breathing hitched and hiccuped as you came back. You watched him as you could tell that his hands had been busy whilst you were gone, but now, your hands got to work. Sliding off your bottoms, you only showed him the top half of your body. He couldn’t see exactly what you had gotten, but he could tell you were also feeling a bit impatient and desperate too. A light buzzing resonated through your speakers as the realisation of what you were doing hit him, bringing a mischievous grin to his handsome face. </p><p>“Oh? Fuck, <em> Songbird </em>~ How naughty~” He teased as his hands moved in rhythm to yours, “That’s my girl~” </p><p>“Ah- Keigo… F-fuck…” You moaned, breathing hitched as the vibrator sent waves of pleasure through your body, “I m-miss you so much- A-ah~ Nnngh…” </p><p>“<em> Songbird </em> ~ Oh fuck, you’re so perfect, my perfect little slut. Yes that’s it, fuck yourself for me. I want to see you, <em> Babybird </em>. Let me see it all.” Keigo commanded as he panned the camera down to show you himself.</p><p>Your moans grew louder as you panned down your camera too, showing him exactly how wet your cunt has gotten. The bunny vibrator gave you that full feeling and vibrated your G spot, whilst the ears stimulated your clit. His praises and degrading only got you off more, he knew this would get you all riled up. His cock was dripping with precum as his release was near, your pussy twitching as you wanted more and more. Lifting up your shirt, your other hand travelled to your nipples. You took one of your nipples in between your fingers, as you tweaked and rubbed it. Seeing how you were in ecstasy but still so needy, he knew that you were close too.</p><p>“<em> Songbird </em> , you sing so fucking well for me. I’m cumming soon, baby, fucking cum with me. Oh fuck yes, yes that’s it. Play with those sexy nipples more, I want you to imagine all the fucking things I would do to that slutty body if I was there.” He commanded as his hands rhythmically pumped his hard length, “I want you so fucking bad, my <em> Cummingbird </em> . Such a good <em> Birdie </em> for me, fuck- I’m cummin- <em> Babybird </em>!! Ughh... I want to fuck you so bad…” </p><p>“A-ah Keigo… I- Please… I want… Nnnngh… C-can’t think… S-s-so good~” You moaned as your breathing became difficult and you became overwhelmed with pleasure, “Gonna c-cum soon… K-keigo… I want y-you… Fuck m-me… Ahh!! I- I’m c-cumming!!”</p><p>The way he rubbed his cock to you as you pleasured yourself was so erotic, your mind wanted nothing more to see him in euphoria. The two of you soon came to your releases as the rollercoaster of your orgams rushed down from the peak. Twitching, breathing deeply and covered in a light sheen of sweat, your eyes were foggy and minds were numb from the intensity of your orgasms, you smiled and looked at the other. You weren’t done yet, you needed more. Keigo must have thought the same as his hand began to move again.</p><p>“I need more, <em> Songbird </em>. I fucking love you so much. Shit. I wish I was there right now.” He growled, “I want to taste that soaking pussy as you suck my fat cock.”</p><p>“M-more…” You mumbled as you threw your head back in pleasure, your fingers replacing the vibrator, “K-keigo… I love you too… A-ah… Nnngh… Keigo… Keigo…!”</p><p>His eyes were staring intently at the screen as the growl in his throat left him, drawing out needy songs from you. Your fingers massaged your core as your thumb teased your engorged clit. You closed your eyes as your mind was filled with all the images of him tasting you, his feathers teasing you as he brought orgasm after orgasm to the surface. The taste of his cum down your throat, as tears would roll down your cheeks. The way he would grab your arms as he fucked you from behind like an animal. You wanted all of this so bad, you wanted him to come home. You needed him, craved him. </p><p>“<em> Lovebird </em> , look at me. Look at me when you cum again for me. My perfect <em> Birdie </em> , my love, my sexy whore.” He commanded you, “Your mind, body and soul belongs to me. <em> Mine </em>. All fucking mine. I’m all fucking yours, baby. This cock, this cum and my pleasure’s yours to command.”</p><p>Your eyes met his as another orgasm bubbled to the surface so violently as his words struck the pleasure centre in your brain. Your moans squeaky and drawn out as your legs squeezed around your arm, wishing that it was his head between them instead. Keigo was flushed and sweaty as his release came to him too, just from the sight of you. This was going to be a long and amazing call, you shot him a weak smile through your hair.</p><p>“<em> Babybird </em> , I love you so fucking much… This… Zoom date went differently to our usual ones, huh? Let’s not stop here, let’s keep going until we’re overstimmed...” He said with a naughty grin, “I can’t wait to come home to you. Just you fucking wait till I do all these naughty things to your perfect slutty body, <em> Songbird </em>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh well then. We're a week in and this is how we end the first one... Oops OvO <strike>I'm really not sorry sdigfhjsdug</strike> Hope you enjoyed this Zoom date with Keigo... Times are tough when he goes on his away mission, he needs his stress relief and so do you. The next best thing is to have an online date, right? Maybe there's gonna be more calls like this from now on? I hope the rest of the date goes well for Keigo and his Babybird! Love you millions, I can't wait till you're home, Birdbrain.</p><p>~7 down, 21 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day 8 - Picnic Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Eijirou decided to go on a little picnic date, considering how the both of you had been so busy recently. On your first day off together in what seems like forever, Eijirou went ahead to find somewhere for this date. What did he bring for the both of you to enjoy? And what did you bring for the both of you to enjoy? <br/>  <em><br/>    <strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong><br/>  </em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Kirishima Eijirou x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Picnic, Pro hero Merch, Passion, Manliness, Klutz, Messy, Food play, Licking, Begging, Biting, Vaginal fingering, Public sex, Vaginal sex, Oral, Exhibitionism, Growling, Aged up character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>OwO God damn boy you hungry?? <strike>For some pusswah???</strike></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Pebble </em>! Over here!” The red head shouted over to you as you wandered around the park.</p><p>“Eijirou! Oh! This is a good spot!” You commented.</p><p>It took you a little while to find the sharp toothed man, but you found him under a tree hidden away from the rest of the park. Sat on a blanket that you recognised as your merch, the sunshine boy that was your boyfriend was surrounded by so much food and drinks. You giggled at him as he shot you a smile, instantly bringing a warm and fuzzy feeling to course through your body. Putting your little bag down, you sat down next to him. He pulled you in closer to him as his chuckle in your ear tickled.</p><p>“Did you really have to use my merch? It’s kinda embarrassing…” You blushed as Eijirou planted a kiss on your temple, “Also why did you bring so much, how are we going to finish all this?!” </p><p>Your laughing really offset your supposed anger with him, but in reality you weren’t mad. He had bought all of your favourites and you knew he loved food. It was one of the reasons why you got with him to begin with, you were eating at an all-you-can-eat barbeque. Being the kind and boisterous and outgoing guy that he was, he struck up a conversation with you as he saw the pile of meat on your plate to take back with you. It wasn’t all for yourself but you did love eating meat, but of course not as much as he did. Ever since then, the two of you had been on little food adventures on the regular.</p><p>“Of course I had to! It’s you! This blanket is so manly, well, not that you’re manly. But uhh not that you’re not! Oh you know what I’m trying to say…” He chuckled with a slight blush on his cheek as he scratched the back of his head, “And we don’t have to eat it all! I’ll just carry it all back with me and we can have it as snacks or something! Don’t worry <em> Pebble </em>, I’ll carry it all because I’m manly!”</p><p>“Yes of course, manly man!” You saluted him playfully as he chuckled at your silly remarks, “You really went out and bought all our favourites, huh?”</p><p>The two of you began to dig into the food and drinks, small sounds of satisfaction escaped you both. There was most definitely way too much for two, but you ate a bit from everything. It would be a waste for him to bring all this and to have to take it all back without them being touched. The day went by as the park got quieter and quieter, the sky darkening as the evening rolled around. It wasn’t cold today, but you snuggled in close to your boyfriend as his giggles and chuckles made you feel warm and soft. As you went to take a bite of your cream puff, a bit of the cream squeezed out from the other end, landing on your chest. Eijirou raised an eyebrow at you as a smirk grew on his face.</p><p>“Oh~ How clumsy of you~” He chuckled, moving your elbows out of the way, “Let me help clean you up, <em> Pebble </em>~” </p><p>“Eijirou- Ah! Wait- We’re in public!” You yelped as his tongue licked up a bit of the cream from your chest, “N-no… Nnnngh… Ah~”</p><p>Your cheeks flushed and breathing quickened as he continued to lick the cream off your chest, almost as if he was tasting you more than the cream. The cream puff was still held in front of your mouth as another glob of cream fell down. A satisfied sound left his throat as he licked you some more. His hands rested on your hips as he rubbed your side with his thumbs, his eyes never leaving yours. Having cleaned the cream off your chest, his smirk grew bigger. He had a mischievous look on his face as he took a bite from the cream puff, causing more cream to fall. </p><p>“Eijirou… You’re doing this on purpose…” You complained, “S-stop it… it’s embarrassing…”</p><p>“I’m definitely doing this on purpose, <em> Pebble </em>, you know that! Do you want me to stop?” The fire behind his eyes never faltered, he wasn’t going to do anything to you unless you wanted it, “Just say the word, baby! It wouldn’t be very manly of me to force you to do anything after all!”</p><p>“No that’s not… I-” You stuttered, “What if someone catches us…”</p><p>“You’re gonna have to be quiet, but we’re far away from everyone else right now. Plus, it’s dark and we’re behind this tree.” He explained, “What should we do, <em> Pebble </em>?”</p><p>“I want you… to keep going, please…” Your voice was quiet and your body was quivering, “I’m just so clumsy and the cream keeps falling on me… W-we wouldn’t want our clothes to get all dirty from the food, right?”</p><p>A cheeky chuckle escaped him as he leaned down to lick your chest, even though he had cleaned up all the cream from before. Your skin now wet with his saliva, as his hands wandered up to pull down the straps holding your shirt up. Your chest exposed as a growl left his throat. His hands cupped your breasts as he moved down to bite you, leaving a lovely bite mark as if to claim you as his own. His tongue followed his sharp teeth as it soothed the slight pain he gave you, but only bringing your arousal up. His hands wandered down to your panties as he felt how soaked you were already, just from some teasing, licking and biting.</p><p>“Naughty <em> Baby shark </em>~” He hummed as he moved your hand slightly, causing more cream to fall onto your chest, “Delicious snack just for me~”</p><p>“Ah~ Eijirou… I want… P-please” You moaned, as his fingers moved your panties out of the way, “H-hurry…”</p><p>“What is it, <em> Pebble </em>? You have to use your words properly~” He teased as his fingers slipped inside you, drawing out a gasped moan from you, “Ask me properly~”</p><p>“I want to c-cum… Stop teasing m-me…” You whined as he leaned down, pushing one of your legs up.</p><p>As you got pushed onto your back, Eijirou moved his other hand up to take the cream off your chest to wipe onto your clit. The coolness of the cream against his warm tongue had you throw our head back, moans escaping like music to his ears. It didn’t take long of him licking and sucking your clit with his fingers massaging your core to bring you to your release. A silent scream left you as you dropped the cream puff onto yourself, the cream splashing over your exposed chest. Your body quivered and twitched as he didn’t stop moving his fingers within you. It was so hard not to scream your moans as your release made your mind go fuzzy, but you knew that would be a bad idea. Something in Eijirou’s eyes made you think that he wanted you to moan aloud as you came. A disappointed look on his face has him wanting to do more to you, as he bit your thigh hard. </p><p>“O-oh! Eijirou…” You complained as he licked your thigh at where he bit you.</p><p>“Not good enough, <em> Baby shark </em>…” He complained back, “Next time let me hear your moans as you cum… Maybe I should mess you up some more~”</p><p>His body hovered over yours as you looked down to his arousal threatening to burst out of his trousers. You leaned up at him to place a kiss on his jawline, as your hands reached down to release his hard length from its cloth bindings. A growl left him as your hands ran along his length, feeling his precum cover them almost instantly. His growls turned to groans when his lips planted onto yours, giving you a passionate kiss with his tongue wrapping around yours. He pulled back from the kiss, only to trail kisses down your neck and onto your collarbone. Another bite snapped your mind to him as the pain on your shoulder only made you want him more.</p><p>“Eijirou… Please…” You pleaded, “Hurry…”</p><p>“So impatient, <em> Baby shark </em>~ Just how I like you~” His cheeky laugh resonated through your body as his hands pressed your thighs apart.</p><p>His length pressed at your entrance, before sliding in smoothly. His groan mixing with yours as you gripped onto his arm, unable to meet his burning gaze. As his hips moved against yours, you couldn’t control your moans. It didn’t take long for that sweet bubbling feeling to come to the surface. </p><p>“<em> Pebble </em> , let’s do more picnic dates in the future~ Especially if I get to enjoy a snack like you~ Hehehe, I love you, my <em> Baby shark </em>~” His teasing words in your ears were the last thing you heard before the two of you groaned and moaned together in euphoria from your climaxes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh oops... Hope you enjoyed day 8! That's one way to start week 2 of this mini writing event! It's unbelievable clumsy this Pebble is... Kiri really went from "I'll have your daughter home by 8" to "She calls me daddy too" really fast, huh? Hope Eijirou enjoyed his little snack of a girlfriend! Yummy! Enjoy the rest of your date, hope you can both make it home without being seen OwO Love you my sunshine sharky man! </p><p>~8 down, 20 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day 9 - Coffee Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Coach Ukai Keishin and you had been exchanging funny looks for a long time, so much so the students had started asking weird questions. You never thought anything of it, because it was always bad to have relationships between teachers. One day as you were finishing work, he stopped you on his way to the gymnasium. He wanted to go for coffee. Did he have more to tell you? What were your thoughts? Did you have anything to say to him?<br/><em><br/><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong></em><br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Coach Ukai Keishin x Non-gendered reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: SFW, Cute, Soft, Budding romance, Coffee, Inner turmoil, Worry, Little bit of angst, Yearning, Mutual interests, Volleyball analogies, Teacher romance, Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>Oh this one is a little angsty but cute O^O</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Two House blends please.” The blond stuck up two fingers for the waiter taking your orders at your table in a little coffee shop.</p><p>“Did you just order for me, or did you want two for yourself?” You mocked.</p><p>“<em> Lil’ crow </em>, are you saying you don’t want the House blend?” He asked as he squinted at you.</p><p>“No. I want the House blend.” You smiled.</p><p>He rolled his eyes at you, as the waiter nodded and went to sort out your order. You giggled and snickered at his reaction, clearly sick of your bullshit. It was the weekend and just as you finished work yesterday, Coach Ukai Keishin stopped you. He wanted to go for coffee with you, and he asked it so casually that you accidentally agreed to it. You were a bit miffed and so you decided you were going to be annoying, just because you knew he would be fun to poke at. </p><p>The handsome coach of the volleyball team was right in front of you, his chin resting on his palm as he looked out of the window. There was silence between the two of you. No talking. But it was comfortable. It was a short while until your coffees arrived, but neither of you minded. Blowing along the top of the cup, you took a sip of yours. The euphoria you got from that could be felt within your very being, deep with your soul. A relaxed sigh left your lungs, just as the warmth of the hot beverage warmed you from the inside out.</p><p>“So when were you wanna tell me what you wanted from me?” You asked innocently.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing, <em> Lil’ crow </em>.” He responded, “I’ve seen the way you look at me.”</p><p>“Wha- Same goes for you!” You retorted, “The amount of times we’ve accidentally made eye contact, then you’ll just panic and look away?”</p><p>“I don’t panic! I just- Damn it.” He tsked, “Fine, I’ll be the brave one here then. I’m interested in you.”</p><p>Choking on your sip of coffee, the both of you getting up from your seats to scrambled for a napkin from the side. The coffee stain on your shirt marked your blunder as you temporarily forgot what he had just said to you. Your mind filled with frustration and grumbles filled your throat as he just laughed at you. You scowled at him as he scratched the back of his head in apology. As much as you wanted to be angry at him, his laugh and his smile brought joy to you too. The unconscious smile crept on your face as you coughed with coffee now in your lungs.</p><p>“When I said I wanted coffee, I didn’t mean like this-” You complained in between your coughs, but soon your attention shifted.</p><p>“I meant what I said, <em> Lil’ crow </em>. I’m sorry for making you choke but I’m not sorry for saying that to you.” His eyes were serious and there was passion behind them.</p><p>“Ukai I-” </p><p>“Keishin.” He cut you off, “And you don’t have to respond right away, I know how it is… I just wanted to tell you, that’s all.”</p><p>“I’m…” You sighed as you finally caught your breath, even if your lungs still hurt a little, “Look… I- How do I put this…? Teachers aren’t supposed to have relationships together in the same school…”</p><p>It was a lame excuse and you knew it. You just didn’t know how to handle the situation. You were for sure interested in him too, he was handsome and athletic. Perhaps a bit of a bad boy, competitive but passionate. You’ve seen the way he was around the students, he was a bit rough sometimes, but he definitely cared and always encouraged them to do better. It was just that relationships are hard for you, you had your doubts and you didn’t even know him that well. The two of you eventually went back to your table as your head spun with this sudden stress, you wanted to see what it would be like to be with him. He yearned for you, and was most definitely not the kind of person to give up easy.</p><p>“I’m not a teacher, I’m a coach.” He simply said.</p><p>“Ukai that’s not what I meant! You know that!” You complained.</p><p>“Like I said, it’s Keishin.” He ignored your remarks, “And even if you don’t feel the same way and I’ve completely got the wrong end of the stick, it won’t change how I feel about you. You can turn me down, but until you tell me to back off, I’m not going to stop. I hesitated coming back to Karasuno for volleyball, I’m not gonna hesitate with you. I’ll say it straight. I want you to be mine.”</p><p>“I just- This is a lot to process...” You mumbled, but he definitely heard you.</p><p>The sound of silence was deafening between you, and you didn’t know what to do. Your thumbs fiddled with the hem of your shirt as you didn’t have the courage to meet his burning gaze. How you wished you could dig a hole and hide in there forever right now. What did you have to do to figure out what to do? Just as you began to spiral, a warm hand ruffled your hair and you finally met his gaze. It was a wanting gaze, but it was full of passion, the kind that was only for you. It was just so unfair how handsome he was, the charm and the way he was rough around the edges. The smile he gave you with a hint of rosy cheeks made you want to reach up to caress him.</p><p>“It’s ok! Take your time. If I can train a bunch of students in volleyball, I have the patients for anything, right? Just be prepared for my relentless attempts to make you fall heads over heels for me!” He reassured you, as his hand travelled down to cup your cheek and life your head up slightly to him.</p><p>“What if- What if this is all a big waste of time? All your efforts for nothing?!” You asked as your heart ached.</p><p>“It’s never a waste of time with you, <em> Lil’ crow </em> . It’s all worth it, even if nothing comes from this.” He sighed, “It’s not all about the destination, sometimes, it’s the journey that got us there that matters the most. At least that’s what my old man used to say! Don't you DARE look down! Volleyball is a sport where you are always looking up! And I know! I know this isn’t volleyball right now, but it still holds true. Trust me, <em> Lil’ crow </em>.” </p><p>You giggled at his motivational speech as he didn’t completely make sense. Well, he wasn’t a teacher, just like he said. You sighed as the cogs in your brain turned. Looking up at this delinquent looking man in his 20’s, the same man that most definitely dyes his hair a lot, you thought about the possibilities. Maybe you could give him the chance, get to know him better. It could work out.</p><p>“Ukai-” You went to say but he raised an eyebrow at you, “I mean K-Keishin…” A smile grew on his features, “I’m only going to say this once so listen up! You have permission to try and get me to fall for you. Just… Just don’t blame me when you fall flat on your face!” </p><p>“Well, I’ll be sure to dive properly then! So the volleyball never hits the floor… A-and by that I mean… Uhhh… Something about how my feelings for you will never falter? I’m sorry I didn’t think I’d get this far honestly…”</p><p>You couldn’t stop your giggling as the man you thought was tough had such a cute side, the way he struggled to be romantic but still tried to incorporate volleyball into it. He scratched the back of his head as he laughed with you, his laughter and shyness paired perfectly. Taking another sip of your coffee, or at least what was left of it, you looked up at him. Was this really the man who was going to be able to break that seemingly tough wall? The block that you had set up to prevent any admirers to get past, to get to your heart? Maybe he was going to do a spike straight to your heart. He used to be a setter after all, maybe he had plans to woo you. Maybe he’s setting you up to fall for him. Perhaps it might be a good time to ask him to teach you how to do a dive properly. </p><p>
  <span>“How about… We finish this up this coffee and I treat you to a konnyaku dumplings, back at the store?” He asked as he downed the rest of his coffee, “Or maybe a kiss? If you want that is! Wait, maybe that’s asking for too much… Or maybe not? What do you think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lil’ crow</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>;A; Oh this one was a bit more angsty that I thought... Perhaps not entirely that angsty, but adult relationships sometimes brings inner turmoil because you have to love not only with your heart but with your brain. The logistics of how things work and the worries of what other people could think sometimes may sway our decisions. Ukai wasn't going to let that get in the way of his love, hopefully his attempts to break down that wall, the block on their heart will be successful! Lil' crow, it's ok to think with your heart sometimes!</p><p>~9 down, 19 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day 10 - Stargazing/Meteor Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Denki had been dating for a few years now, you honestly couldn't complain. He was sweet and honest, you loved that about him. When the news said that there were going to be meteor showers this weekend, he jumped up and said the two of you should go camping. You had never seen shooting stars, or really had the chance to stargaze, so you agreed. A few days go by and nothing came, but on the last day of your vacation, they finally came. Were they everything you had thought they would be? Was Denki going to enjoy them as much as you did? Or maybe he had something else on his mind?<br/><br/><em><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Kaminari Denki x Female reader</p><p><strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Camping, Stars, Shooting stars, Meteor shower, Crying, Bittersweet, Horny, Fucked dumb, Electricity play, 69, Vaginal licking, Blow job, Oral sex, Public sex, Vaginal sex, Short circuiting, Exhibitionism, Scratches, Marking, Aged up character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong> </p><p>This one goes from bittersweet good times to fucking until you lose brain cells... uhh pretty quick? Maybe whiplash?? OvO'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Buzzy beautiful sunshine nugget! </em>Hey! Wakey wakey!” A voice broke past the dreamworld, “Maybe you need a little zap to wake up? Just a couple little ones…”</p><p>“Ah! Hmm? Denki! Wai- Ah~ Nnngh~” You yelped as your body jerked as Denki zapped you a few times, your sleepy state had a couple of moans escape you accidentally.</p><p>“Ehehehe~ You’re awake! And maybe a little-” Your hand covered his mouth as you knew exactly what his next words were.</p><p>“Shush! You know what your shocks do to me! That was unfair!” You complained as you glared at him.</p><p>He only returned your scowl with a cheeky laugh before kissing your hand. It was impossible to stay mad at him, especially when he shoots you that smile. The way he squinted close as he just grins at you. <em> Stupid Denki and his stupid smile, making my heart flutter like this! </em> You thought to yourself as you pinched his cheeks. His hands wrapped around your waist as he leaned in to kiss you on your lips. His tongue doing the tango with yours, causing your hands to relax to slide down to his chest. You could feel how happy he was just to be able to hold and kiss you, in turn bringing happiness to you. The two of you just looked at each other for a little while after as you caught your breaths.</p><p>“Babe! Look! It’s starting!” He exclaimed looking up, but his hands never left your hips. </p><p>“Oh! Wow! It’s…” You were lost for words, “Incredible…”</p><p>The two of you looked up the sky in awe as neither of you knew what to say. The lights danced across the dark sky, as if a quiver full of arrows were shot from the heavens. They only stayed for a moment, before disappearing. At first there were only a few, coming one after another. As time passed and Denki held you close to him, clusters of them came together, disappearing together, before more clusters came. There were so many of them, so sudden, brief and fleeting. They were magnificent, brilliant, stunning, and absolutely mesmerising. You thought of nothing as the night sky lit up as if you were looking down from a tower onto a noisy and bustling city, but right now, there was nothing but comfortable silence. A warmth could be felt within your heart, knowing that it will never truly feel the glow that far away. Overwhelmed with emotion, the sparkling signs buzzed through you against the tiny shivers created by the blips in the cool night sky. They were unexpected, but only lasted a while as Denki squeezed you, bringing the two slowly down to sit on the blanket. </p><p>“<em> Buzzy beautiful sunshine nugget?” </em>He asked for you as a tear rolled down your cheek, “Yea… ‘S beautiful, right?” </p><p>“Mhmmm…” You nodded, wiping the tear away with your sleeve, “The stars… just… Something about the way they shine… Just so bewitching...” </p><p>“I was talking about you, but what you had said? Also true for you!” He beamed at you, almost as brightly as the stars flashing in the sky, “Now I wouldn’t be the most Pika Pika guy in the world, if I would let you cry, would I?” </p><p>You giggled at him as you sniffled, but not before electricity escaped his fingertips onto your ass. You yelped as he stopped whatever retorts or complains you had with his lips on yours, practically stealing the air from your lungs. His kiss was passionate and it too was a bit overwhelming. You could feel the way he wanted you, needed you and desired you. The electricity of his love sparked between you, quite literally. A small spark of energy snapped against your lips as he pulled from the kiss, but not before sending another shock to your lips. They felt a little numb, but in a good way. It made your brain go a bit foggy, but you searched his face for signs of what to come next.</p><p>“My <em> Buzzy beautiful sunshine nugget </em>~! You know what’s even more beautiful than the stars in the sky? You! Uhhh... Ah screw it! I’m not good with words! You’re so gorgeous and sexy, I get horny just looking at you! I know, I know! It’s probably a little forward of me, but like, I can’t help that I have a hyper libido!” He yelled to the skys, luckily the two of you had picked somewhere secluded to camp out to enjoy the stars.</p><p>“Denki! You- Oh fuck it… It’s not like I didn’t expect that you’d get horny… When don’t you?” You teased, “We’ve had so much sex in that tent waiting for these shooting stars, but I’m really not surprised that you’re horny again.”</p><p>Denki itched his cheek as you hit the nail on the head, he wasn’t going to deny any of that. His hard length was already pressed against you, grinding slowly. Shaking your head at him with a giggle, your hands moved down to caress him slowly. He threw his head back with a moan as his breathing hitched, sparks jumping off his skin. His hands impatiently revealed his cock to you, precum dripping onto his sweatpants. With a giggle, you propped yourself up on your elbows, before leaning down. Your tongue finding the veins that extended down his length as his fingers laced in your hair. He was getting more and more impatient by the second, virtually begging for you to take him into your throat. You obliged as he took in a sharp inhale of air, followed by a drawn out groan. The warmth of your mouth enveloped  around his aching sex. His eyes never left you for even a second as you took his entirety. You began to bobbed your head up and down, and in response, his hips moved against the back of your throat. </p><p>“Buzzy- Ah~ F-fuck… Let me… I want to… A-ah… Please...” He struggled to get his words out as the pleasure began to short circuit his brain.</p><p>“Mmm~” You moaned with his cock in your mouth, letting the vibrations travel down his length.</p><p>You knew what he wanted, so you swung your backside around. With your soaking pussy hovering over your lover’s hungry gaze, he took no time to lick up your slick. A satisfied hum left his lips as his electricity began to fly off his tongue, zapping you just right. Your body convulsed slightly as his cock also electrocuted you from deep within your throat. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as he drew an orgasm from you with ease, knowing exactly where and how to zap you. You held him in your throat as you lost control of your body, merely letting him give as much pleasure from you as possible. The buzzing and humming of electricity filled the air, as the quiet hissing sounds of the meteor showers flashed by. The light of the shooting stars illuminating your bodies as your convulsing throat soon brought him to his release, shooting his hot milk down your throat. Your mind was completely blank and fuzzy, but you knew to get off him, if not just for a moment. </p><p>“<em> Buzzy beautiful...  Sunshine… Nugget… </em>” He mumbled between his deep breaths, “C’mere…” </p><p>“Hmmm? Mmmm…” You only managed to make noises as the two of you seemed to have been short circuited by his electricity.</p><p>You climbed onto him sluggishly, now with your sex pressed against his length. Your foggy eyes look down at him, who only looked with a blank look on his face. His hands found home on your ass, as he lifted you up slightly. His cock slipped in easily with the coating of your saliva and his cum, along with the juices that have also dripped down to your inner thigh. Your back arched involuntarily as he lost control of his quirk, sending a wave of electricity to course through your body. This made your insides squeeze and spasm around him, which in turn only made him shock you harder. This went on for a little bit. After a while, he finally calmed down a bit. Your hips rocked back and forth as you seeked your own pleasure, rubbing your clit against him. Both of your hands on his chest for stability, the pleasure made your nails dig into his chest. Red lines formed from the scratches as his cock twitched and spasmed inside of you.</p><p>“D-denki… Gooood…” You mumbled as you held your head low, sweat dripping from the ends of your hair.</p><p>“Yea… Me t-tooo…” His response was slow, drawn out and slurred.</p><p>It didn’t take long until the two of you came to your releases again, the literal electric dominoes fell and collapsed over your skin. Catching your breaths and looking up at the sky, the brain fuzz eventually subsided. </p><p>“<em> Buzzy beautiful sunshine nugget </em>… We should stargaze more… If that’s how these dates end… Hehehe…” He giggled as he held you to his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OwO Well that's one way to stargaze... Hope you enjoyed day 10! We have reached double digits! Of course a drabble with Denki would get horny... That Pika Pika guy is a hornball 25/8! Hope they enjoyed the stars, and there are no more tears! Denki for sure would do anything to make sure his Buzzy beautiful sunshine nugget would smile and laugh, even if it means he has to short circuit his brain again! Or why not both of their brains? Enjoy the shooting stars, Pikachu! <strike>Let's just hope Denki doesn't start shooting blanks sjdkfhgshdlsdkg</strike></p><p>~10 down, 18 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day 11 - Road Trip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You were at the wrong place at the wrong time, when you met Dabi. The man who was a wanted criminal, you knew this. Yet since that day, you had been willingly following him. You would do whatever he needed, just so you could be of use to him. Eventually you began to believe that you were in a relationship with him. One night, he invited you for a road trip. He didn't say why, but he just said for you to come. You followed his request, but you were beginning to have doubts. What did Dabi want from you? Where were you going? Was this relationship all a sham?<br/><em><br/><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong><br/></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Dabi x Non-gendered reader</p><p><strong>CW/TW: SFW, Car, Driving, Napping, Angst, Unrequited love, Accidental meeting, League of Villains, Worry, Doubt, Lies, Miscommunication, Spiralling, Anxiety, Crying, Budding romance, Yearning, Happy ending, Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong> </p><p>Oops I accidentally leant the angst button... O^O But I promise there's a happy ending!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s going to be a long drive, lean back and enjoy.” The pale lanky man said to you as the engine started.</p><p>“Take it easy, Burnt bacon bitch- I mean, Dabi~” You teased as you stuck out your tongue at him before turning away to avoid any scowls he was going to give you. </p><p>The engine went quiet as you didn’t dare turn to face him, but it wasn’t up to you. You felt his heat radiate from his fire as his other hand pulled your chin to look at him. You swallowed hard but squeezed your eyes shut, knowing that he was mad for calling him that, but it was met with nothing but a pressure on your lips. It was warm, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what was happening. Your arms wrapped around his neck as you returned the love he gave you. Only a small kiss to show you exactly who you were to him, but that was exactly the reasons why you loved him so much. He wasn’t always the kind to express his emotions, he was a stoic and aloof man.</p><p>“You’re not mad?” You asked, pulling back from the kiss.</p><p>“No, <em> Little Mouse </em>, do you want me to be?” He asked as you shook your head in response, “Then be good, or I’m leaving you in the middle of nowhere.” </p><p>You huffed but decided to let him win this time, you were excited to go this road trip with him. You had never ever had something like this, he was always busy being a villain. Whilst you had to hide the fact that you knew where the whole of the League of Villains were hiding, not to mention that you had begun a relationship with this highly enigmatic individual who seemed to trust no one. You weren’t really entirely sure how you got him to fall for you, nor did you know if this was all some ploy. It didn’t matter to you, you just wanted to be with him. Even if he was going to cast aside after he had gotten what he needed from you, you didn’t mind. You knew he was a selfish man, and you weren’t here to change him. You wanted him to have the happiness that he deserved.</p><p>“Dabi, where are we going?” You asked, looking out of the window.</p><p>“You’ll find out when we get there, stop asking.” He said, paying no attention to you.</p><p>“I literally only asked once, but ok.” You sighed as you gave up quickly.</p><p>Perhaps he was only pretending to be in love with you, there’s really no way to know. You wanted to trust that he was as invested in this so-called relationship as you were, but you knew that you were definitely more in love with him. Considering the fact that he has never actually said he loved you back, maybe you weren’t even in a relationship. Maybe you were just someone that was willing to follow him everywhere, as long as he gave you a tiny bit of affection. Dabi was a criminal, one that you had accidentally bumped into one day. He was doing something sketchy, and as he was on the run, literally, he ran into you. Without saying a word, he pulled you into an alleyway with his hand over your mouth. When you went to push him away and fight him, he planted his lips on you. A perfect way to silence you, the start of your downfall. Somehow, you sneaked your way into his life. But just as easily, he can sneak out of yours. </p><p>“What are you thinking about, <em> Little Mouse </em>?” He asked snapping you out of that spiral of yours for a moment.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s fine.” You answered, short and snappy.</p><p>“It’s not nothing, you’ve been following me for months now. I know how you are. Tell me.” He demanded.</p><p>There it was, the way he would say that you were following him. In his eyes, you were like a needy puppy that would follow him. He would take and take, and you were willing to give and give. You never ask for anything back. Perhaps fear was one of the reasons why you never tried to even ask for more, afraid that he would throw you away. You knew he was the kind of person to have the guts to do that, but that wasn’t what you wanted. Your insecurities got the better of you as a tear fell from your eyes. You were looking out of the window still so he didn’t see, at least that’s what you thought.</p><p>“Fine. Don’t tell me.” He said turning on the radio.</p><p>It was always like this, the way he would just brush you off. You wiped your tears from your eyes as you leaned back on the seat closing your eyes. <em> Just stop thinking about stuff like that idiot. </em>You thought to yourself as you drifted off to the dream world. In there, it was perfect. He was loving, kind and cared for you. But even in the dream, you knew this wasn’t the real Dabi. The tears fell even in your dreams, even as you slept. The heartache never stopped, but you didn’t want to leave. You knew that you could just leave if you wanted to, because no one knew who you were. Perhaps the League of Villains would keep an eye on you, or do unspeakable things to you. That might even be a better option than withstanding this heartache. </p><p>“We’re here. Wake up, <em> Little Mouse </em>.” He said shaking your shoulder, but you were still deep within your dream.</p><p>A warm kiss awoke you as you looked up at him. His hands on your cheeks, thumbs wiping the tears away. You were confused. Where did this sudden kindness come from? Were you still dreaming? It didn’t make any sense. Maybe you were delusional. You sat up from leaning back on the seat quickly and somehow managed to headbutt him. </p><p>“Ah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to-” Your kiss was stolen by him once again, leaving you dumbfounded.</p><p>“Get out of the car, I’ll explain everything.” He said, pulling away from you as he got out on his side.</p><p>As you climbed out of the car, rubbing your eyes, you saw the most amazing view. Running to the banister, you felt like you were on top of the world. The city looked so tiny and it was quiet, the lights were twinkling and it was worth a million bucks. You didn’t know why you were here, but for a moment you forgot your worries. A heat could be felt against yours, a harsh comparison to the cold night air. His chin rested on the top of your head for a bit, before he kissed it. You were confused, but his hold on you was tight. The icy wind blew straight through you, but it felt warm. Perhaps because of his quirk, he felt warmer than a normal person. </p><p>“You were thinking about leaving weren’t you?” He asked, straight to the point.</p><p>“I- Dabi-” You hesitated to answer him, because even you didn’t know what you wanted to do.</p><p>“Don’t leave.” He mumbled, “Stay with me, <em> Little mouse </em>. I need you.”</p><p>Your eyes filled with tears as they threatened to fall. Did you hear him right? The doubts and worries in your mind dissipated with those words, stealing the words from your mind. You didn’t know what to say. He was asking for you to stay, you didn’t know why. You didn’t have a quirk, nor did you have information. You didn’t have anyone who cared about you, so you wouldn’t be a very good hostage either. No matter how hard you thought about this, nothing came to light.</p><p>“Stop thinking. I know you spiral. It’s not what you’re thinking.” He spun you around to look at you with those turquoise coloured eyes, sighing, “Do I really have to spell everything out to you? I… Look. I didn’t know I was capable of feeling anything but hate. You changed that. You were never part of my plan. I never thought someone like you could exist.”</p><p>“I- I’m sorry…” You apologised, though you didn’t know what for.</p><p>“Why are you apologising, idiot.” He sighed again, “You gave me a reason to live other than to fight false heroes, to destroy superhuman society. The day I stole your kiss. It began my downfall. <em> Little Mouse </em>. Look at me. I love you.”</p><p>His words cut through you and straight into your heart. Your knees feeling weak immediately, but he didn’t let you fall. He held you to his chest, but he was gentle, almost as if he was afraid to break you. Afraid that you would slip away, the one thing he treasured.</p><p>“I dragged you to this road trip date because I love you and you are my world, <em>Little Mouse</em>. Be mine.” He asked, lifting you up to a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhhh... So someone leant on the angst button, and that person was me? I'm sorry this one turned out a bit heart-wrenching but I hope you enjoyed the happy ending! Dabi deserves all the love in the world, someone to be there for him. He may not understand or know what love is, but his Little mouse changed that. Being the kind of person he was, emotions were never his forte. I hope they have a happy rest of the road trip, maybe he had planned more than just to show them the view. I'm so happy for you Dabi, I hope you treat your Little mouse as well as you know how to! I'm sure everything will turn out fine as long as you stick together and communicate! </p><p>~11 down, 17 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day 12 - Snow Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Shouta Aizawa had a secret family that you loved to come home to. Snow had been falling all day and you didn't get the chance to enjoy it. As the evening went on, you and you family just spent it indoors and out of the cold. When the kids went off to bed, you asked if the two of you could make some snow creatures. Unable to resist your charms, he agreed. How will this snow date go, maybe you had some mischief on your mind? He always knew how to deal with you, but could he deal with you, when snow is involved?</p><p>
  <em></em>
  <strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Aizawa Shouta x Non-gendered reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: SFW, Cute, Soft, Snow, Family, Kids, Plaits, Twinkling eyes, Snowball fight, Quirks, Snow kittens, Romantic gestures, Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>;A; This one was so cute I can't...</p><p> <br/>  <em>This is a lose spin off (?) from my other fic <strong><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110590">Carnival</a></strong>, but you don't have to read it to understand what's happening!</em></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh look it’s snowing, <em> Kitty cat </em>.” The tired looking man said as he plaited Eri’s hair in his lap. </p><p>“Oh! So it is! Hey, why don’t we go play in the snow?” You asked the other three.</p><p>“It’s their bedtime, maybe tomorrow.” Your husband responded, picking up Eri off his lap. </p><p>The kids complained and whined as the long haired man, now with plaits in his hair, picked them up and carried them to their room. After a long day at work, you just wanted to enjoy time with your family, and that’s exactly what you did. It was hard keeping your husband, the Pro Hero whose name was Aizawa Shouta, and your family a secret, especially when he really wasn’t trying to hide them. It wasn’t a big family, it was just you, Eri, Shou and your son Munchkin. </p><p>After a few minutes, Shou returned and stretched. He was always seen in his sleeping bag, but not when he was at home. He did, however, favour blankets and being able to snuggle warm. Wherever he could fall asleep, he would. Sometimes the kids would make fun of their dad, because of the weird places he would fall asleep.</p><p>“So we can’t play in the snow today…? What if it all melts overnight?!” You asked with twinkling eyes.</p><p>“It’s not going to melt overnight, it’s below freezing and there’s so much of it. It’s bound to be around tomorrow morning.” He said with a yawn.</p><p>“What if… we played in it anyway? We could surprise the kids with a big snowman? Or a snow puppy? Oh! Or a snow kitten? I’m sure they would be super amazed that their papa had done something so amazing just for them!” You coaxed him to say yes, knowing he had a weak spot for the three of you, “And of course I would be amazed too, my wonderful fantastic brilliant husband!” </p><p>“You’re going to keep going until I agree, aren’t you, <em> Kitty ca </em>t?” He asked with a furrow in his brows.</p><p>Nodding enthusiastically, you beamed up at him. It wasn't hard to convince him, but he sure made it seem like he was annoyed at having to deal with your antics. You knew he was maybe a tiny bit annoyed, but he also loved how you would get him to do things that he wouldn't have done if he was on his own. He got up and sluggishly stretched again and walked towards the coat rack, before turning around and gesturing "come hither" with his fingers. Jumping up from the couch and almost falling over from excitement, you scrambled to join him. He sighed as he grabbed your coat and stuffed you inside. </p><p>"Shou! I can put my own coat on!" You complained. </p><p>"I know you can, <em> Kitty cat </em>. But you would also go out only in my scarf if I didn't stop you." He grumbled. </p><p>"I mean... You're right, but you need to get wrapped up too! It's not fair that I have to if you don't." You huffed. </p><p>He chuckled at you as he got his own coat and his spare scarf on. Just as you were about to dash out of the door, he used his scarf to pull you back. You stumbled back straight into his arms, as he put earmuffs on you. They made you feel warm and his strong arms holding you made you feel warm and fuzzy inside. Reaching past you, he opened the door. The freezing breeze blew straight past the two of you, making you shiver against it whilst squeezing your eyes shut. You wiggled against his hold as your excitement got the better of you. His scarf unravelled from you as you dashed out to the door. There was snow as far as you can tell, the neighbour only lit by the dim street lamps. The night was quiet as none of the other kids were awake any more, even if they would be so excited to play in the fluffy beds of crystallised water. </p><p>"Shou! Look! There's so much! Take… that!" You said turning to face him, but at the same time a crudely squeezed together snowball was hurled his way. </p><p>"What was that? If you're going to throw a snowball at me, at least do it properly." He said as he took a handful of snow, before forming it into a ball. </p><p>"Oh yeah? Hehehe. What if I did… This!?" You said aloud as you activated your quirk, only for it to be erased within the millisecond, “Hey! That’s not fair! Give me my quirk back!”</p><p>“So you can use your quirk but I can’t? No way in hell,<em> Kitty cat </em>.” He chuckled as the snowball came towards you, “Take… this…!”</p><p>With a yelp, you fell backwards as his snowball hit you. Shou rushed over to you as he deactivated his quirk, right into your trap. A giggle surfaced as you used your quirk and hit him with your snowball. His face was priceless, he was dumbfounded and you could see you struck a nerve. You got up quickly, hiding behind one of the hedges. A grumble left his throat, and you knew that he must have reactivated his quirk again. You’d be a fool to peak out right now, especially knowing how you would lose your quirk again as soon as he saw you. You giggled again as you crawled around the hedge, gathering more snow and making more snowballs. You stood up quickly with your arms full of snowballs, but he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>“Shou?” You called out, a little sad, thinking he left you out here, “Where did you go- Ah!”</p><p>“Gotcha, my naughty wife.” He whispered in your ear, causing your hard work to fall to the ground.</p><p>“Nooo…! My snowballs!! You destroyed them… Shou!” You turned around to shout at him some more, but he picked you up off your feet, “Wait! Let me down! Why do you always pick me up!?”</p><p>“So you can’t sneak away from me again.” He stated, pressing his lips to yours.</p><p>The sudden warmth of his lips against yours was comforting, your body relaxing against his as you kissed him back. You pulled away from him as he chuckled at you, pinching your cheek. Your complaints were heard, but not considered as his cold fingers squeezing your cheek made them sore. No matter how much you pushed him away, he only pulled you into a tighter embrace until you couldn't breathe.</p><p>“C-can’t breathe… Shou…” You struggled until he finally released you, a puff of white smoke leaving your lungs.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to make snow kittens for the ones that are asleep? Or did you just want me to keep winning like this?” He mocked.</p><p>“You were not winning! You cheated!” You complained but giggled at him, “I suggested more than kittens y’know…”</p><p>He chuckled at your comment but did nothing to retort, only leaving your side to gather some snow on the hood of the family car. You soon joined him after dusting the snow off your now damp hair, pushing snow from the roof down for him. The mini avalanche crashed through Shou’s hard work as you let out a hearty laugh, with him only responding with a glare. As you were about to tease him, the snow flurries began to flutter down from the sky again. You both looked up as some of the snowflakes to land on your nose, causing you to sneeze. Rubbing your nose slightly, you joined your husband to make the snow kittens. It took a little while, but soon they began to take form. Four mounds of snow that were smaller compared to the next lined the hood of the car. You rushed off to find anything that would serve as whiskers, noses and eyes, crouching down to pick up some random bits and twigs off the ground. </p><p>You returned with a few thin twigs for the whiskers and small seeds that would serve perfect for eyes and noses. You beamed up at Shou as he had given the kittens some ears, so now you could tell what they were. You pressed the eyes, noses and whiskers on as he worked on giving them tails. After a little while, the two of you stood back, looking at your work. You fished out your phone to take some pictures, pulling him into selfies with you. He groaned in complaint. But he still obliged. He didn’t smile in the pictures but you could tell he was enjoying himself, but only wanted to ruin your pictures to spite you. </p><p>“Look at all these snow kitties. Aren’t they cute?” You said excitedly, beaming at your husband, “Good job us! Eeeek! I love you so much, Shou!”</p><p>“Which’s the cutest kitten? This one. You.” He chuckled, pressing a kiss onto your red nose, “I love you so much too, <em> Kitty cat </em>. What say we have a big family snow date tomorrow as well?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AaaaaAaaaaa!!! This one came out so sweet! Hope you enjoyed day 12! A cute little snow date, Shou's Kitty cat was trying to be sneaky... But of course nothing can get past his eyes, he was a teacher at UA after all! I hope the kids love the snow kittens when they wake up, I can just imagine their faces ;A; Let's just hope it doesn't snow too hard over night or they might have to remake all the snow kittens (which wouldn't be a bad thing let's be fair). Love you Shou, enjoy the snow, you grumpy man!</p><p>~12 down, 16 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day 13 - Disney Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After working hard to earn some time off, you and Tetsurou head to Disneyland for a date! You have never been before so this was so exciting and new to you. Disney had been such a big part of your childhood and even now, you would watch the old movies on the Blu-rays that you had been collecting. The day finally comes and you even dressed up for it. How will this date go? Will you have the magical day that you had been wishing for? What will happen in happiest place on Earth?<br/><em><br/><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong><br/></em><br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: SFW, Cute, Soft, Disney, Disneyland, Fireworks, Kisses, Rollercoasters, Fear, Giggles, Teasing, Frustration, Aged up character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>This one was cute... I wanna go to Disneyland again QwQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> Chiiiibi-chan </em>!” The rooster head whispered close to your ear, before wrapping his arms around you.</p><p>“Ah! Tetsurou! Don’t do that!” You yelped as you struggled against his strong hold on you.</p><p>“Did you wait long for me, my <em> Shortcake </em>?” He asked, completely ignoring your attempts, “You even got dressed up! How cute~”</p><p>“Shush! I didn’t get dressed up for you, I did it for Disneyland!” You retorted, but he only responded with a chuckle and a peck to your cheek.</p><p>When he finally let you go, the two of you headed towards the ticket gate. There was a big queue, so you had to wait to get in. You looked around at all the excited people waiting with you, but Tetsurou only looked at you. His gaze burned into you as you finally made eye contact, but only for a moment. Just as he was about to lift your chin to kiss, the queue moved and you were finally let into the park. He grumbled, but you paid no attention to it as you threw up your hands to the air. The happiest place on Earth, right here.</p><p>“We’re iiiin!!!” You shouted as he only chuckled at you with his arms crossed.</p><p>Almost as if you were a child on the loose, the different things here drew your attention here and there. He shook his head at you, as it seemed like you had finally remembered that you went there with him. You ran back to him with a cheeky smile, causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks. The way you looked came back to him, as if he was your favourite attraction here. Tugging his hand, you pulled him along to look at all the different things you can do. He sighed as he let you do as you wished, pulling back to make it only slightly harder on you. The brochure in his hand showed the events of the day, there was so much to do, but so little time to do them in. </p><p>“Tetsurou, Tetsuroooou!! Hurry uuuup!!!” You dragged out your words as you pulled him along.</p><p>With a smirk on his face, he resisted you more. Your grumpy face grew by the second as you couldn’t understand why he was being so difficult, but he suddenly stopped pulling you, causing you to fall backwards. A tug of your arm had you fall into his, as he lifted your chin up to look at him. You pouted at him as your heart raced. Was it from being so close to him or being scared of falling? You couldn’t tell. He leaned down to press a passionate kiss onto your lips, but pulled back slightly. He did this on purpose so that you would go on your tiptoes for him, so that you would have to reach for him. Eventually he leaned down again to deepen the kiss with a chuckle. The smirk on his face never left as you pulled back from the kiss.</p><p>“Are we going or not…?” You mumbled, “Time waits for no one you know! If you just wanted… Wanted to kiss me then just ask, Dummy!” </p><p>“I coulda, but this is more fun~” He teased as he walked past you, with full intentions of mocking you, “How much longer are you going to stand there with that look on your face, <em> Chiii~ Biiii~ Chan~ </em>?”</p><p>You angrily shouted after him as he ran off with his long legs, you followed him and the two of you ran for god knows how long but you soon got distracted. The thing that caught your attention was the Disney castle, somehow the two of you ended up here. You looked up at the castle in awe. It was massive and so impressive, the place and the symbol of your childhood. Tetsurou ran back to join you as the two of you stood there staring up, his fingers interlocked with yours. You looked across to him as he smiled at you.</p><p>“Is there anything you want to do, Tetsurou? I was thinking of going on some rides and getting some snacks or something?” You asked him with a smile.</p><p>“Sounds good to me! It said in the brochure that there was 4D animation at the theatre, so I wanted to go there too.” He ruffled your hair, “Oh but before that… Wait here for a bit.”</p><p>With that, he dashed off somewhere for a little while, leaving you behind. Lost as to what your options were, you found a bench and swinged your legs. Just being able to enjoy the ambience and surroundings were amazing, maybe there was some magic involved after all. A few minutes passed and Tetsurou finally returned with Mickey Mouse ears on his head, You bursted into laughter as he placed some on your head too.</p><p>“There, you finally look the part.” He smiled as he held out his hand for you.</p><p>“We could have gone together, silly.” You giggled at him, standing up with his hand in yours.</p><p>“I know but I wanted to surprise my <em> Shortcake </em>.” He blushed, scratching the back of his head. “Plus, you look really cute with the Minnie Mouse ears…”</p><p>“I was only a little surprised, but only cos I didn’t think you’d come back wearing the ears!” You reached up to touch the ears on your head, “I, personally, think you suit them a lot.”</p><p>He chuckled at your response, as you pointed out things in the park. Soon after, you arrived at one of the rides. The queue was fairly long, so the two of you just chatted about anything and everything in between. You were really enjoying your time here, especially because Tetsurou made silly jokes. The atmosphere was so happy and joyful, even with the screaming in the background from the ride. You giggled nervously as the two of you were shown to the little booth to await boarding, Tetsurou looking at you with a concerned look.</p><p>“Do you want to go? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to…” He said worried.</p><p>“Oh no… I’m fine, you said before… This… this is normal, it’s the adrenaline, right?” You asked.</p><p>“Hmm I’m not sure, I think this is just you being a scary cat.” He mocked, knowing that you wanted to be here nonetheless.</p><p>“I am not! I- I’ll prove it!” You said as you climbed into the ride.</p><p>Your palms sweaty and body shaking, the ride restraints pulled down close to your chest. Tugging at it to make sure it was on properly, you breathing quickened. Little whimpering sounds came from your throat as Tetsurou laughed at you, before reaching over and holding your hand, which was now sporting white knuckles. You squeezed his hand back as the ride started moving, causing you to yelp in surprise. The announcer bid you farewell as the rollercoaster left base. Your screams involuntarily left your body as the train did turns, loops and drops. You felt amazing but yet so frightened at the same time, the adrenaline rushing through your body as the wind pulled your hair back. The ride was over before you knew it and it left you in a laughing fit. Tetsurou helped you out of your seat as he laughed with you, the two of you heading to a nearby food stall for some Mickey Mouse pretzels. The day went on and the sun set after a day full of fun, you didn’t want it to stop but Tetsurou wanted to do something in particular. The sun had set and it meant that the park was going to close soon, but there was still so much to do.</p><p>“Where are we going?” You asked, “I want to go on that ride… And and that shop! Can we do your thing after? It looks like we’ve got some walking to do to whatever your thing is...”</p><p>“No. We’re doing my thing. This is the one thing I wanted to make sure we did today.” He insisted, and you gave up.</p><p>You looked at where he had brought the two of you, the castle. It looked completely different in the moonlight and stage lights. You looked up at it as his arms wrapped around you, catching your attention. He planted a gentle kiss onto your lips as fireworks went off, the two of you pulling away to admire the flashing lights in the sky. The different colours bounced off the walls of the castle, painting it in its colours. It was breathtaking, and the sounds resonated through you. You couldn’t take your eyes off them. </p><p>“<em> Shortcake </em> , thank you for making me the happiest man on Earth. I love you, my Minnie Mouse. Let’s come back for another date here, so we can enjoy more Disney things. There’s still so much to do and see, what do you say, <em> Chiiibi-chan </em>?” He asked whispering in your ear, before kissing you once again as the fireworks of your heart exploded with his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Awwwwwh! This one was cute! Hope you enjoyed day 13! We're almost half way through OvO I've only been to Disneyland a few times, so hopefully I captured the magical land well enough! I just remember running around trying to do everything but ultimately running out of time when the park would close QwQ I hope Tetsurou and his Chibi-chan had an amazing time there! Maybe they'll have more dates here in the future? Even stay over at the resort??? OvO;</p><p>~13 down, 15 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day 14 - Mall Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Gojo Satoru, both teachers of Tokyo Metropolitan Curse Technical College, were given a "day off". He suggested the both of you go for a mall date, since he was looking for some new shades and you had said you wanted to get some new clothes for the change of season. How will this date go? Maybe Satoru had something in mind other than shopping?<br/><em><br/><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong><br/></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Gojo Satoru x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Mall, Changing room, Blindfolds, Sensory deprivation, Crying, Commands, Cum play, Ruined makeup, Horny, Vaginal licking, Vaginal fingering, Blow job, Oral sex, Public sex, Exhibitionism, Scratches, Marking, Choking, Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>And back on the horny train we go~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh these look good~" The white haired man whistled holding up a pair of sunglasses. </p><p>"Oh! Let's see! Put them on!" You said with your perked up from looking at some T-shirts. </p><p>A smirk came onto his face as he covered your eyes with his large hands until you felt something slip over your head, the sudden movement had you squeeze your eyes. You had no time to react as the thing was pulled down to cover your eyes, it didn't take a genius to figure out it was his blindfold. You struggled against it, and a whistle can be heard again. Pulling the blindfold up, you saw him looking in the mirror. Your cheeks puffed up as he shot you a grin. </p><p>"What do you think? Looks good, right? Sweet <em> Infinity </em>of mine~?" He asked, lifting your chin up to look at him. </p><p>"They look good, but did you have to put your blindfold on me, Satoru? You weren’t even wearing them before, considering how we're not supposed to even be working right now…" You complained, pulling them off.</p><p>"I know you were just tryna take a peek at my eyes~ Not yet, <em> Infinity </em>~" He giggled, pulling the blindfold back over your eyes.</p><p>The two of you worked together as teachers for Tokyo Metropolitan Curse Technical College, the days were busy and the work never seemed to end. Today, it was a sort of day off, one that the principle had given to you both. He made it sound like it was a holiday, but in reality, you never have days off. It just meant that you didn’t have to train the students, or go on missions, but you would still have to exorcise any curses that were troublesome. Unbeknownst to everyone, you and Satoru were in a relationship. It wasn’t clear at first, but he would annoy you to the ends of the world, but you would tease him back. One day, as you were fighting a special grade curse together with him, you received an almost fatal blow. Neither the two of you expected it, nor did you know if survival was on the line. His words were the reason you had the will to live from that, when he confessed his feelings for you and how he still had so much he wanted to say to you. It was bit uncharacteristic of him, but it was a rather difficult situation after all.</p><p>“Hey! How am I supposed to decide what to buy if I can’t see? I’m not you!” You complained, but didn’t pull the blindfold off again.</p><p>“You don’t need to see~ Just feel~” He chuckled as he pushed you to make you walk.</p><p>“Where are we-” You began to ask but he covered your mouth.</p><p>“Shhh~ We don’t want to get caught now do we?” He whispered in your ear, pulling you into him.</p><p>With some rustling and shifting, you wiggled against his hold. You couldn’t tell where you were but Satoru made sure you weren’t going to fall over. With a thud and a click, everything fell silent. He lifted your head up and planted his lips on yours, his tongue licking your lip as if to ask for permission. Your lips parted slightly as his tongue slid into your mouth, drawing out quiet mewls as he tasted you. His hold on you was still tight and you found your hands gripping the material of his shirt at his chest. </p><p>“S-satoru! What are you d-doing??” You asked in a panic, pulling from the kiss.</p><p>“Shhh~ You’re loud~” He whispered close to your ear, “Stay still, okay~?”</p><p>The heat of his palm wrapped around your wrist as the warmth of his fingers trailed up your shirt, hot air breathing against your skin. A shiver ran down your spine as he kissed your stomach, his thumb drawing circles at your side. Quivering and twitching, your senses had become extra sensitive now that you had one taken from you. You had to rely on your sense of touch, any scents, sounds, and even taste around to guess what is coming next. His breath left your stomach as you could hear him come closer, his breathing was quickened and deeper. His scent flooding you sinuses as the wet sensation of his mouth on your neck had you gasping. You could hear him chuckling at your response as the trail of kisses up your neck made you clench your legs together. </p><p>“What’s wrong~ My sweet <em> Infinity </em>~?” He teased close to your ear, “Scared~?”</p><p>“No! I- Just… Everything’s so intense…” You complained.</p><p>“Good~ Focus on your other senses, listen and smell. Feel me and taste me~” He asked as his free hand trails down. “But keep your voice down, okay, <em> baby girl </em>?”</p><p>You merely responded with a nod as he took his time with you. Light pressure travelling down from your stomach, causing your breathing to hiccup. You were so focused on your other senses. His heat felt like it was burning you, his every breath ringing in your ears and his scent overwhelming your mind. Your brain felt foggy as his hand pressed against your inner thigh, and you willingly spread them for him. His touch was feathery light, but without seeing what his next move was, the anticipation was palpable. You struggled against his hold as suddenly the heat and wetness of his mouth sent an electric shock up your spine. </p><p>“<em> Itadakimasu </em>~” He growled.</p><p>His tongue flicked your engorged clit as you tried your best to hold in your songs, only small ones escaped your throat. A gasped yelp left you as his fingers slipped in, pressing against your G spot. You shook your head but he paid no attention to your complaints. Licking and pumping his fingers in and out of you, as if pulling your pleasure out of you, every single touch was so overwhelming. The volcano under your skirt was threatening to erupt but he didn’t slow down. His movements were sporadic and it was driving you crazy. With your toes curled and your back arched stiffly, the eruption was so violent it had your body twitching in satisfaction.</p><p>“Delicious~” He complimented, pulling his fingers from inside of you.</p><p>“Satoru… I- Please <em> Sir </em>… I want to see you…” You pleaded, “Let me see your eyes…” </p><p>The blindfold slowly pulled back from your eyes, allowing time for you to adjust to the light. You looked up to see your partner looking down at you with a mischievous look on his face, one that was your favourite. He didn’t have the sunglasses on from before and you looked around you to confirm that you were indeed in the changing rooms. The lights were dim but you could see that his cock was throbbing and precum was leaking from the tip. Licking your lips, you giggled as he responded with a chuckle. Getting onto your knees in front of him, you looked up at those crystal blue orbs. Mouth hung open and awaiting, he laced his fingers through your hair, guiding you to his aching cock. Your tongue licked up his slit at the precum that was leaking, a groan escaping his throat. Taking him into your mouth, he pulled the blindfold over your eyes again. Your senses immediately had become more heightened as his flavour filled your mouth, his growls escaped in time with your movement. His shape etched into your mind as your nails dug into his thighs, his hips thrusted slowly in rhythm. The longer you went on, the harder and faster he thrusted, eventually having you open your throat for him. Choking slightly whilst the tears in your eyes soaked his blindfold, his grip in your hair tightened. The tingling stinging feeling in your scalp reminded you of who was exactly in charge then. Your moans and gagging sounds as he thrusted deeply into you vibrated his cock, drawing his climax closer and closer. </p><p>“<em> Infinity… </em> I’m going to cum soon, okay~? Take all of my cum and <b>don’t </b>let a drop spill~” He commanded.</p><p>You responded with humming in your throat, knowing that he enjoyed the buzz on his cock. With one final thrust and a deep growl, he released his seed into your mouth. Pulling back, you moved his blindfold down to your neck. His hand around his sensitive cock moved it to tap against your full mouth, signalling for you to open up to show him. Following his non-verbal request, your mouth fell open, careful not to let a drop spill out. With a nod from your lover, you swallowed every single drop and got back onto your feet.</p><p>“So I was thinking, this shirt would look great on you, <em> Infinity </em>~ Why don’t you put this on and we can continue this mall date? Right. Here.” He teased as he kissed your temple, making you look in the mirror. Your makeup was completely ruined as the eyeliner smeared from your tears and the blindfold, your lipstick having smeared along his length.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're half way through the month! Welcome to the end of week 2! Hope you enjoyed day 14~ Happy Valentine's Day! What better than to spend it with Gojo and do some shopping? Well this wasn't a very effective way to get some shopping done, but I'm not complaining ^^; Gojo for sure would use his blindfold just to make things more intense for you, it only made sense! Hopefully they won't make too much of a mess and get banned from that shop! It seems like his Infinity liked shopping there, maybe they'll be able to keep things clean enough to buy that shirt? Love you my Ocean eyes OwO</p><p>~14 down, 14 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day 15 - Amusement Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An invitation came through your door for you to join Akabane Karma at the new amusement park that had opened up, you thought it was weird but you agreed anyway. Everything was going well, you even held hands for a bit, even if he seemed like he didn't want to. The feelings between you were mutual, you loved him and he was in denial. The sun began to set as something about Karma changed. What was happening? How was the late afternoon going to pan out for you? Was there something in store for you?<br/><br/><em><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Akabane Karma x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Chasing, Fear kink, Prey/Hunter kink, Amusement park, Public sex, Blow jobs, Oral sex, Vaginal sex, Begging, Crying, Honourifics, Master kink, Hair pulling, Commands, Denial, Degradation, Animalistic, Biting, Marking, Dangling, Aged up character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>Oh oops... Run my preys OwO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where are you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little pet~</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” An eerie voice called out as his red hair moved behind some bushes, “Come out~ Don’t be shy~ I’m not going to hurt you, badly at least~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little panicked gasp left your throat as the small sound made his head turn towards you. The sun had set and the park was dimly lit by the lights illuminating the rides, there were still a few people around and the park was still open. Something about the situation had you panic and run from him. Your hitched breathing gave you away but you tried your best to hide in an alleyway between a conducting booth and the back of another building. A shiver ran down your spine as a puff of cold air blew onto the back of your neck. You yelped as you ran off again, stumbling slightly and losing your footing. A menacing look and a malevolent laugh shot right through you as you tried to stand to run again, but your legs were weak. Losing your footing again, you landed on your behind, now facing the redhead. You shifted backwards as his slow walking towards you only made you more terrified. Your own body having betrayed you, your lips quivering and your voice escaping your throat in a pathetic whimper. With his hands in his pockets, he leaned down to your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run.” He whispered, before leaning back to watch your futile attempt to run from him again, “As fast as you can, for as long as you can. Because, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at the end, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be caught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G-get away!” You shifted backwards, before scrambling to your feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughter rang in your ear as you dashed off again, somehow his little whisper had adrenaline rush through your veins. Your heart was beating fast, breathing shallow and for heaven's sake, you could not stop shaking and whimpering. Your hands trembled over your mouth in an attempt to hide from him again. How did you get here? You were on a little date with Karma in an amusement park and now he was hunting you down, chasing you, stalking you. Your heart was beating in your throat as the fear of him catching you spiraled in your mind. You had no idea what he was planning, what he was thinking. He was cunning, mischievous and so very sadistic. He was always to tease you but this? This was completely different. You had never seen this side of him before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found~ You~” His figure loomed over yours hidden away at the back of a building, behind some boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“K-karma… I-” Your words escaped you as the finger under your chin pushed you to make eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to run again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>? This whole time, I knew where you were. Have you had your fun? You and your silly little attempts to get away from your master? Pathetic.” He asked, his eyes never breaking contact with yours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… I- I’m sorry… Master, you’ve got a scary look on your face…” You whimpered yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because a naughty little slut had to become such pretty prey for me… The way you tremble under my fingertips… This look in your eyes… The fear, the panic... The arousal~” He cooed letting your head drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had you figured out, the way he chased you had your sex throbbing. With your hands on his chest pushing him away, in the last attempt to stop him, his smirk grew on his handsome face. The air was stolen from your lungs as he hungrily took your lower lip between his teeth, before sliding his tongue in your mouth. Your muffled complaints only made him kiss you rougher and deeper, the intensity of the kiss making your head spin. Whilst your tongues did the tango with the other, he pinned your hands above your head with one hand. The grip on you was hard and impossible to shake off, even if you used your full strength. Your lips never left the other as his free hand held your chin in place, you didn’t fight him here because his kiss was so delicious. There was a hint of desperation within it, but it was mostly animalistic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a naughty whore, enjoying my kiss that much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He mocked, “However should I punish you, I wonder?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please n-no…” You stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? Oh but sweet </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, can’t you tell I want you so bad right now?” He asked, pointing down at his crotch, where his hard length was pressing tightly against his trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Master, I w-want you too… Please…” You pleaded quietly, “I beg of you, my M-master… Take all of me...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at you with an evil smirk on his face, he laughed aloud at your pitifulness. Your legs went to jelly from his reaction to you, the tears that were building up in your eyes falling down your cheek. Turning your head to the side, he leaned down to lick the tear off. He stared at you and you didn’t know what he wanted you to do, so you simply looked back at him. The tears welling in your eyes didn’t go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cry and beg more for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’ll only make me want to hear it more~” He growled, “Go ahead, get me more riled up. See what I’ll do to you~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please… I’ll do w-whatever you want, Master… I’ll do anything… I’m all y-yours…” Your words stuttered as they came out but you begged and begged, the tears falling again and again, “What will i-it take, Master... Please, I want y-you so badly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With your legs squeezing together, your sex ached and your arms were feeling numb from being held up for so long. You had no idea how much time had passed, but all you knew was that the sun had completely set. Nothing could be seen in the distance when the shroud of darkness hid you from the rest of the world. The growl that left his throat yet again resonated through your body, down to your core, a mewl leaving your chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your knees. I’m going to use your throat as my cocksleeve.” He commanded, “</span>
  <b>Now.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another peep of complaint, you dropped down to your knees. The dry dirt under your joints was prickly and rough, but considering your legs were jelly, this was the better option for you. Pulling you up by your hair, his hard cock pressed against your lips. The pain on your scalp from having your hair support your weight had you cry out, his cock immediately shoved down your throat as your mouth opened. The air had completely left your lungs as he thrusted his cock roughly to the back of your throat, with no remorse. The sounds of you gagging was music to his ears as your weak arms tried to hold onto him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, that’s my filthy slutty </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Take this cock. Fuck yes, oh your throat feels so good.” He groaned, “Does this hurt? You can’t breathe? I don’t care. Bitches in heat don’t get the privilege of breathing. You’ll let me fuck your face until I cum down your whore throat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words had you whimper around his cock, sending vibrations along his shaft. His thrusts became more sporadic and his voice growing louder as the grip on your hair tightened further. The pain he was causing you only made your throat squeeze his sensitive length, his hot man milk spilling into your wanting mouth. You didn’t dare swallow his seed as your foggy eyes looked up at him, waiting for his next move. The moonlight shone past the clouds, illuminating the sheen of sweat that had formed from his thrusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck. Do you have to look like that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little Pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He spat onto the ground before commanding again, “Stand up, turn around, put your hands on the wall and </span>
  <b>don’t </b>
  <span>fucking dare move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled yourself up with the support of the wall, but you were so wobbly that you almost fell back down. He sighed, but held you up by your hips. Your legs dangled slightly as he held you up higher than your legs would have reached. With only your upper body and hands against the wall for support, his hips collided with yours. He bottomed out into your aching and dripping sex, drawing a screamed moan from you. His teeth grazed your skin slightly before biting down on your shoulder, muffling his groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so fucking good… I’m only going to say this once, today… I fucking love you so fucking much. Let’s do more amusement park dates, the way you got so fucking turned on from being chase… Whimpering and shaking for me… Such a good little slut… Run as much as you want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I will always catch you and bring you back.” He rambled a bit as he continued to thrust into you.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oops this one really said gas from the start, huh? <em>Shivers in prey</em> Hope you enjoyed the start of week 3! Karma gave me hella hunter vibes so I just had to give it a go. Hope it made the prey in those shiver a little bit? Run my pretty preys, because if you don't run, how will Karma chase you? I hope the future amusement park dates go well, and I personally wouldn't mind if he wanted to have a little play again OwO; sdfjksdgflsdgsgnfhds</p><p>~15 down, 13 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day 16 - Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the peak of summer, you and Asahi decided to go to the beach! It had been a long time since you have had the chance to take some vacation days and Asahi suggested the ocean might be nice in the hot summer. How will the beach day go? Is it everything you remembered it to be? Will anything substantial happen between the two of you?<br/><em><br/><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW before you read each chapter as the contents will vary from chapter to chapter</strong><br/></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Azumane Asahi x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Beach, Sand, Ocean, Bikini, Swimwear, Swimming, Sweet, Gentle, Passion, Kissing, Spanking, Exhibitionism, Growling, Public sex, First time, Virgin, Nipple play, Touching, Nervous, Possessive behaviour, Body worship, Aged up character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>Oop this one is sweet but delicious OwO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“O-oh! Woah. I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pumpkin… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just- Wow!” The intimidating looking man stuttered as you came out of the changing rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asahi, stop staring…” Your cheeks turning rosy as you mumbled, walking away from him, “You can just say if it doesn’t look good on me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That’s not what I meant! I’m just lost for words… You look so... beautiful, stunning, drop dead gorgeous…” He stammered for his words but you could feel that they were genuine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your flushed cheeks deepened and spread to the rest of your face as his praising words had you now lost for words, almost as if taking your turn. Walking faster and faster unconsciously to try and calm down, a chuckle could be heard from him as his large strides easily caught up with you. The two of you had been dating for a little while now and you had been really looking forward to the summer, for the swimwear season and for the beach. You loved the ocean, the way the air felt thick with moisture with a strong breeze. The calm air cooling your skin on a hot day, in a comforting way. The scent of salt, a slight fishiness and wet sand might be a bit off putting for some, but you took in deep puffs of air. It felt like you were drowning in the scents, all the emotions linked with this place flooded your thoughts. There were so many memories of going to the beach with your family as kids and with your friends during summer break in high school. You looked up at your date, twinkle in your eyes, having completely forgotten that little bouts of anxiety. His large hand cupped your cheek as you nuzzled him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go for a swim? Or do some sunbathing?” He asked you with kind eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… Let’s go for a swim first. We can sunbathe after?” You said taking his hand and pulling him towards the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sand under your feet was hot and it felt like you were being burned but the ocean soaked sand at the edge of the sea was refreshing to your touch. The waves pulled and pushed, brushing its cool water against your toes sent shivers down your spine. With each step towards the depths of the vast ocean, your body became accustomed to the temperature. Surrounded by the waters and floating slightly, you splashed him with some of the seawater, taking him by surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought the old Ace of Karasuno would be more prepared for any incoming attacks~? Or are you only used to being the offense~?” You teased as you swam away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pumpkin-</span>
  </em>
  <span> So that’s how we’re going to play?” He chuckled swimming after you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you played in the water for a while, swimming and splashing around. The laughter between the two of you was heartwarming and you loved these moments with him. The sun was reaching its peak and so the two of you decided to get under some shade, whilst waiting for the harsh rays to subside. Getting out of the water, the sun reflected off the wetness of your body. Asahi looked at you like you were a goddess, but you didn’t notice him stare so much. Whistles could be heard from some of the guys hanging around the beach as the two of you walked towards some shading. You scowled at them and only then did you realise that Asahi was also staring at you, but shot glares at the guys who were looking at his woman. His large body blocked their view as you held his hand dramatically, almost as if to say that you were taken and you knew who was your man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go over here where there are less people, Asahi. I don’t like this attention…” You complained and led him towards a more secluded area of the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re right, I don’t like it either.” He grumbled, “Oh there’s no one in this area… Hmmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we found a secret area?” You giggled proudly, “An area just for the two of us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The area was quiet and tucked away, there were large boulders that blocked the sun and there wasn’t really a good view. It was a nice area, but not one that people would go to if they wanted to enjoy the sun and the ocean. The rocky terrain was blocking off the ocean, but you could get to it if you really wanted to. It didn’t matter to you two right now however, since you spent some time in the ocean already. The salty water on the two of you has dried by the sun and the warmth of the day, your hair only slightly damp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sweet </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pumpkin… </span>
  </em>
  <span>I wanted to say this before but I got too… intimidated…” He whispered in your ear, “You look so sexy, seductive, erotic~ You made me want to take you to a secluded part of the beach to have my way with you… And since we’re here...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- Hey! Hold on!” You yelped as he picked you up in his strong arms bridal style, moving far quicker than you would be able to, “Asahi! I mean… I want that too but- What’s gotten into you so suddenly!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pumpkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you don’t stop making so much noise, people will start looking over and then they’ll find out what we’re doing… I can’t even begin to imagine the trouble we’d get into…” He whispered as a shudder ran down his spine that could be felt even through his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sudden spike in confidence surprised you, but you really enjoyed this side of him too. He walked further into this part of the beach, all the way to the edge, where the boulders lined the cliff. Placing you down gently onto the cool sand, his hand slapped the boulder behind you, blocking you in. The sudden kabedon made you look up at him, a drop of seawater falling from the ends of his hair on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we’ve not done anything like this and it’s probably a bit wild for our first time… But, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pumpkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want you so bad right now. I’ll try my best, I’ve not got any experience but please may I take you?” He asked earnestly, but not being explicit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you too…” You mumbled, “It’s my first time too, so please be gentle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try. Anything for you, my sweet </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pumpkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said leaning down to trail kisses down your neck to your collarbone, “Actually, right now you taste salty…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled at his comment but the feeling of his tongue and lips on your neck was very soft,  and gentle. The little mewls left your throat as this area was more sensitive than you had anticipated. His warm hands ran up your side, yours placed gently on his chest. He pulled back to look at you as his hands found the bow that held up your bikini top, tugging at it until a slight pop undid it completely. Your hands unconsciously jerked to hold it up, embarrassed of the situation. His sizable palm cupped your cheek as he looked into your eyes, your hands falling to your side as his lips found yours. His kissing was gentle but wanting, full of passion and desire. The moans escaped you into his mouth as he responded with groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands cupped your breast, causing a hiccup in your breathing. The tweaking of your nipples sent a wave of pleasure straight to your core, but he didn’t break the kiss. The two of you kept your lips locked together in craved adoration, whilst his other hand travelled down to your ass. The unexpected spank on your cheek drew a yelp from you as the string of saliva broke between the two of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head in response as his hands continued to explore your body, now being able to see your exposed chest. His arousal growing beneath his swimming trunks as your eyes shifted down to see his massive size, it was a bit intimidating but you knew Asahi would be as gentle with you as possible. Your hand travelled down to his length, rubbing it slightly, dragging out a growl from his throat. With your lower lip between your teeth, his hand also found your aching sex. The gasped breathing promoting the smirk that appeared on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not stop here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pumpkin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. We have so much to explore, and no I don’t mean the beach. Your body is perfect in every way, I’ll appreciate it, cherish it, and worship it. Look at me, my love. I love you. Thank you for allowing me to treasure every inch of this body.” His words flowed out like the way the ocean naturally caressing the sand, filling you with his praise and desire. That was not the only thing that would be filling you that day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading day 16! Hope you liked how this one turned out! It came out really sweet ;A; It was both of their first time, so they didn't really know what they were doing... But I'm sure Asahi would be very reassuring and would make sure his Pumpkin was still ok every step of the way. Communication is key and whilst he can be a bit timid, he isn't going to shy away from making sure his love was comfy. Hopefully their time at the beach goes well, and maybe next time they'll pick a more private setting? (Or not, honestly maybe after tasting the sweet pleasure, it'll trigger their libido??) </p><p>~16 down, 12 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day 17 - Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You had been single for a long time now, and having told your friends that you were interested in the dating scene again, they immediately jumped onto that opportunity. They told you that through some friends of friends, they found someone that might be interesting. You knew nothing but a few notes about this person, and you didn't really have high hopes for this blind date. The man you met was called Ushijima Wakatoshi. What was he like? How will this date go? Maybe this could be the beginning of something amazing?<br/><br/><em><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Ushijima Wakatoshi x Non-gendered reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: Soft, Fluff, SFW, x Reader, Awkward moments, Restaurant, Bluntness, Blind date, First Date, Budding Love, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Aged-Up Character(s)</strong>
</p><p>This is kinda awkwardly funny? &gt;w&lt; But soft and cute!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A red rose…” A deep voice mumbled as your head perked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Here, see.” You stood up from your seat, pointing at the red rose in your hair. “You must be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was utter silence as he took his seat before you, any normal person would respond with their name but he just simply looked blankly at you. Unsure what to do, the two of you just sat in silence. This was a bit of an awkward start to this blind date, you knew nothing about this man, other than a few notes that your friends had written for you. Some hints as to the things he was interested in, maybe some talking points. Perhaps his friends also set him up for this blind date, but at least he cared enough to turn up. For all you know, he could have just stood you up if he really wasn’t interested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are… you going to introduce yourself?” You asked the quiet individual before you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was... Waiting for you to finish your sentence. My apologies.” He simply said, “Ushijima Wakatoshi. 24. Male. 192.7 cm. Born August 13th, 1994.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah… That’s one hell of an introduction. Are you really just going to list everything about yourself? You could at least let me ask you the questions and we could maybe have a 2 way conversation?” You laughed at his introduction, blunt and straight to the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that not the correct way to introduce yourself? I gave my information.” His response monotoned and serious, seeming like he didn’t understand why you were laughing at him, “Did I say something funny? Why are you laughing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry… That’s probably really rude of me. You’re funny, y’know.” You commented, resting your chin in your palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You introduced yourself in response, mimicking his. Telling him your name, age, gender, height and birthday. He looked down at his phone and tapped away at it every time you had said something, you couldn’t help but laugh out loud at his actions. He cocked his head to the side in confusion, but the waiter came to take your orders. His responses were short and snappy, and you guess it could be misconstrued as rude. Something about this guy was really interesting, he was blunt, stoic and quiet. You spoke significantly more than he did, but he seemed to enjoy learning about you. With only nods and the tapping on his thumbs on his phone, the quiet between you wasn’t uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough about me, I want to learn about you. I was told volleyball? This was on the list that my friends gave me.” You said looking up from your phone, “When they said my blind date was going to be an interesting person, this wasn’t what I had imagined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you disappointed?” He asked simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Actually, I’m very interested in you right now. Tell me about volleyball. Are you good? How did you get there?” You asked as the waiter came back with your food and drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got good... because I was lucky. Even if I wasn't lucky, I think I still would have worked just as hard.” He commented, taking a bite of his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded against his comments, enjoying the food. This date had turned out far better than you had hoped, you thought your friends would have set you up with some weirdo, but this one wasn’t bad. You hadn’t dated in such a long time, honestly, you didn’t really know what you were doing. Luckily, he didn’t seem to know either. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he was a bit emotionally dense, that’s kind of cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This thought brought a smile to your face as you looked up at him from your meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something on my face?” He asked, taking a napkin to wipe his mouth, “Did I do something funny?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm there’s nothing on your face, but maybe you did something that made me happy. You’re intriguing. Stoic, quiet, not the kind to show your emotions, looks intimidating but a kind soul I assume. Confident, a little awkward, blunt and a little dense? Am I reading you right?” You cocked your head to the side before taking a sip of your drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought for a bit before nodding his head, maybe even a little impressed by how quickly you’ve come to learn about him in such a short period of time. It was his mannerism, the way he carried himself and the words that he chose to use. He would look up at you every now and then between tapping at his phone when you spoke, almost as a response. As much as he didn’t talk much, it was really fun to watch him. Perhaps he was used to having people watch and observe him as he didn’t really show any sort of discomfort. You continued to ask him questions about his life, his family, and what he was interested in. His answers were short, blunt and he only told you what he wanted to. It was just like you had thought, he wasn’t trying to hide information from you, nor was he going out of his way to be rude. This was just the way he carried himself, the way he behaved. His words weren’t sugarcoated or minced. You liked that about a person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are those notes looking?” You asked peeking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are looking good. I’ve written down plenty of information. Was I not supposed to take notes about my love interest?” He asked clearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- You’re really just gonna say that so straightforwardly?” You choked slightly on your drink, “Let’s be frank then, what do you think of me so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t be Frank, I’m Wakatoshi.” He said honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Pffffft… Yeah, you’re right, you are… Let me rephrase then, have I peaked your interest in me?” You asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as he read over what he had noted down, tapping again after a while. You looked down at your phone too, and it seemed like you had run out of things on the list from your friends. Time to improvise. You pulled out the cheesy lines to ask on a first date, asking him all sorts of things. He answered your every question and soon the two of you had finished your meals. Stretching in your seat, you stood up to go to the bathroom. He nodded his acknowledgement and you went on your way. As soon as you got to the bathroom, you rang your friends. They asked you about how everything was going and what the guy was like. Your answers were genuine and you had been enjoying yourself. They squealed on the other end and told you to go get your man, to which you giggled and blushed slightly. Fixing your makeup, you washed your hands and returned to the table. As you neared the table, you could hear that he was on the phone. Sounded like he was on the phone with his friend, just like you were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call you back later.” He said into his phone before hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything ok?” You asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my friends wanted to know how the date was going.” He explained, “I told them it was going well and I think I am falling for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You froze as you couldn’t believe what he had just said to you, it wasn’t unexpected that he would be so honest. It was just that you hadn’t expected that he was going to tell you so soon. You were interested in him, but you weren’t sure if you had fallen for him. It was just a few hours, you didn’t think that it was long enough to fall. Perhaps he’s the kind to fall in love quickly, but that isn’t always a good thing. You hesitated as to how to respond to him and he leaned forward, closing the distance between you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honey</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Are you ok?” He asked, calling you by a nickname you definitely were not ready for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on- Slow down there, Tiger. You barely even know me!” You stumbled on your words slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a tiger. I’m a human being.” He corrected you, “Unless if you wanted to call me that, as a nickname. Like how I just called you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Honey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your hands shaking slightly as your lip quivered, you were unsure how to respond to him. Taking a gulp of water and a deep breath, you calmed yourself down. He said that he thought he was falling for you, not that he had fallen in love with you. He may be a bluntly spoken person, but he wasn’t trying to marry you right away. You sighed before smiling and nodding. How could you also fall for someone so quickly? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if it’s ok with you. I want to see you again as romantic partners. This blind date was successful, I would like another date, please.” He asked politely, in such a way that had you laughing but agreeing.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed day 17! This one turned out better than I had hoped! Very cute and sweet Q.Q I don't completely know his character too well, so I hoped that I have done a good enough job! Ushijima is a little socially awkward and stoic, but he definitely has emotions. I hope the future dates they have will go well too and this blossoms into something beautiful. He just needs someone to understand his actions and behaviours, maybe his Honey was the right person for him. Good luck to you both! (Also this is the first non-gendered one I've done for this event, hopefully it worked! I've gone through the other SFW ones to edit and make non-gendered too, but please let me know if any of them have gendered lines I've missed!)</p><p>~17 down, 11 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day 18 - Poolside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After convincing him to come to the pool with you on his next day off, the two of you were meant to meet there. The pool sounded so good since the summer was at its peak. Would something go wrong, or will everything go to plan? What will the water feel like against your skin, or maybe something else will be against your skin instead?<br/><strong><br/><em>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</em><br/></strong></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Tomioka Giyuu x Female reader</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Randos, Unsolicited flirting, Protectiveness, Worry, Public sex, Blow jobs, Oral sex, Nipple play, Licking, Scent, Gentle, Protection charms, Vaginal sex, Marking, Snowballing, Cum play, Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong></p><p> </p><p>Oh he was so worried about you OwO Uhhhh it's gentle but ~~more than~~ a bit naughty?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wait for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My treasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The sapphire colour eyed man mumbled under his breath, walking quickly and looking around, “Where are you…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere not too far away, two tallish males blocked your way to the pool. They were persistent and you felt sorry for them. The desperation was apparent and you just sighed, unsure what to do. You were meant to be coming here for a date, but you didn’t think you would catch the attention of these two people. They were average looking, but your man was far more handsome than them. No matter what you said they seemed to have some sort of retort. You told them you had a boyfriend and he was waiting for you, their response was that you had made that up to get them to go away, considering that there was no boyfriend here right now. They were frustratingly correct, you had no idea where he was. A simple no should have sufficed, but they weren’t taking no for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I have a boyfriend, he should be here somewhere… Giyuu, where are you…?” You mumbled the ending, looking around, but one of these men blocked your view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My treasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sorry I’m late. I was looking everywhere for you.” The stoic man said from behind you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, Loser? Get out of here. Nobody likes you.” One of the two said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody likes me…?” Giyuu mumbled to himself, looking a little hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him, before scooting over and wrapping one of his arms around your shoulder, showing the two randos than you were with him. With some cursing and tsking, they finally left. The puff of air that left your body was like one that you had been holding in for the longest time, the relief that the pesky two walked away. Your gaze turned to him, as your hand reached to cup his cheek, bringing his attention completely to you. He had a look on his face, which was surprising for the normally emotionless man. It looked like he was trying to burn his gaze into them, so that they would never come back to bother you. It was really cute but as his gaze turned to you, something made you shiver. He grabbed both of your shoulders with his hands, his grip strong and unfaltering. He squeezed you, a light ache building on the muscles there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giyuu… Ow… It’s ok they left now…” You winched but soon he finally let you go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry… </span>
  <em>
    <span>My treasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s just those two…” He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not here anymore, out of sight, out of mind?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I have to confirm something. Come.” He said, pulling you by your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grip wasn’t as rough as last time, but he squeezed your hand in his. He walked quickly, and before you knew it the both of you were hidden away behind one of the changing room buildings. His thumb and finger found your chin and he made you look at him. Blinking a few times, with your hand resting on his chest, he closed the distance between the two of you. His movements were slow but meticulous, almost as if calculated and perfect. You breathing hitched as his lips pressed against your neck, not where you had thought at all. Panic settled in as he changed the grip on your chin to tilt you towards the sky. His lips moving slowly down your neck to your collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait!! Giyuu, what are you doing?? We’re in public!” You complained, but he didn’t stop kissing your neck, now reaching your ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did they hurt you?” He whispered, his other hand resting on your side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They grabbed my wrists and they touched my sides, but that’s it. I’m ok! I’m fine! Giyuu, wait- Ah…” You whined, but not pushing him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A growl left his throat as he brought his lips to kiss one of your wrists, then moved to kiss the other. His movements were slow, but eventually he trailed down to kiss your stomach, crouching down in front of you. His hands ran across the spots that the two guys from before touched, before kissing the spots a few times. It tickled you and a giggle soon left your chest, your fingers laced into his messy hair and patted him slightly. His eyes met yours, they were kind but a slight worry lingered in them. Shaking your head, your other hand cupped his cheek and rubbed it slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. I promise.” You reassured him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My treasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked before mumbling, “If only I had my sword with me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giyuu! No! You are not thinking of using your water breathing technique on them!” You yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have used the back of my sword…” He thought seriously, but you flicked him on the forehead to get that thought out of there, “Oh! Okay… Fine… I’ll stop, but you smell like them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that said, his tongue licked up your stomach, sending shivers up your spine. The look in his eyes changed. Whilst he was normally an aloof and stoic man, he was not that right now. His eyes were hungry for you, he was about to mark all of you. To show the world that you had a lover, one that wasn’t going to let anyone else touch. He wasn’t being possessive over you, but more like he wanted to protect you. The markings to tell others to back off, charms of protection if you will. He sucked at the skin on your stomach, leaving small bruises along the way. The sensation felt strange, but yet you were so sensitive at the same time. His eyes were on you the whole time as he marked you, they were telling you that he would stop any time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise.” He breathed against your skin, “Not even I’m allowed to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” You smiled down at him, “How about… I do something to thank you for protecting me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do anything like that. I protected you because I wanted to.” He said, thinking slightly, “But okay, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bringing him to his feet, you pressed him against the building. His arms wrapped around you as you kissed his neck, down his chest, down his abs until you reached the tent building here. You looked up at him, before nuzzling that area slightly with your face. A slight groan left him as his fingers laced in your hair, just like yours were in his previously. It was comforting and he was gentle. You pulled down his swimming trunks as his length became free, sporting a slight bobbing with his heart beat. Your mouth wrapped around his thickness as you hollowed your cheek, taking him in and out of your mouth. He brought a hand over his mouth as the slight groans escaped through the gaps of his fingers. Satisfied with his reaction, you continued to taste your man. Savouring every second of his flavour, his hips rocked slightly to match your movements. Your hands travelling up and down your body, as you sought your own pleasure. Feeling the wetness of your pussy cover your fingers, your hips quivered as you teased that pleasure button. The straps of your bikini top fell to reveal your breasts, bouncing slightly against your movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>My treasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>… So good…” His voice muffled still, but his breathing became more heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each movement, the closer and closer the climax was. It was so close you could taste it, quite literally. His hips moved more out of sync with yours as he lost his calm, his hand guiding your head as he seeked his release. It didn’t take long for it to come to him, as yours came to you. The two of you spasmed under the ecstasy of the orgasms as your mouth filled with his milk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, don’t swallow yet. It’s… Another protection charm, if you can keep my cum in your mouth and don’t let a drop spill until I say so.” He lied, but you went along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded as he moved you gently to face the wall, pulling your bikini bottoms down to reveal the juices that had flooded the area. His hands moved slowly, one cupping your breast and tweaking your nipple slightly, whilst the other slipped a couple of fingers into your aching hole. It was soon replaced with his length, moving slowly at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about after this we go for a swim. We only made it to the poolside after all. Or maybe we should just go home, after I leave you another protection charm inside you. It would be bad if it all washed away so quickly. I’ll protect you, even if my life was on the line. I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>My treasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He whispered into your ear, before kissing and stealing from you casually.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to day 18! Hope you enjoyed! OwO Giyuu got so worried about his treasure... He was just trying to protect her, by leaving protection charms everywhere? On? In? Something like that? The stoic and normally emotionless man who's very protective and caring, she just had to thank him, right? Well let's hope they can make it home, so much for going to the pool right? They didn't even get to enjoy the poolside really, those two randos got in the way ÒwÓ Not that I'm complaining, those protection charms are important! </p><p>~18 down, 10 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day 19 - Arcade Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mirio invited you to go to the arcade on your next day off together, considering how it had been a while since your last one. The two of you had been in a not-so secret relationship, but you would always have fun together. It didn't matter what the media would say, the two of you no longer cared. Whatever they said, it didn't matter, because you were doing nothing wrong. How will this date go? What kind of games will you end up playing? Or perhaps something else other than games would happen here?<br/><br/><em><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong></em><br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Toogata Mirio x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Bet, Arcade, Game, Pro Hero, Sore loser, Quirks, Wall, Bathroom, Bathroom stall, Licking, Size kink, Public sex, Oral sex, Vaginal sex, Crying, Dacryphilia, Aged up character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>Oop this one is uhhh... Sweet and spicy? OvO;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Did you wait long?” The blond smiled at you, booping your nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mirio, you’re here! Not long at all! I just got here a few minutes ago.” You said clicking your phone before putting it in your bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we go then?” He chuckled, holding out his arm for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded enthusiastically, linking your arm into his, as the two of you trotted inside the arcade. There were so many different things to do here, crane machines, coin machines, music games, fighting games, the list goes on. It was loud, and there were so many distractions. You really could get lost here, it was hard to tell where anything was. Starting from the front, the two of you worked your way to the back. It may be easier to navigate if you were just trying to find the exit at the end of the day. One of the games caught your attention, it was a fighting game. One with the Pro Heroes, maybe it was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mirio! Let’s play this one!” You said pulling him towards it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this looks good! Hey look I’m on here!” Mirio said sitting down on one of the chairs, “Oh and you are too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Woah!” You yelled excitedly, surprised that you were on there too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you were up and coming heroes, but by no means the top heroes yet. Perhaps your agency had set up some deal with this company and they agreed to put both of you in there. Clicking on the buttons, the two of you had picked your characters. Funnily enough, Mirio had picked you and you had picked him. You didn’t even see that he had picked you, and you were sure he hadn’t seen you pick him either. The two of you laughed with each other as the game began. You were fighting some villains in this game but the two of you had points that were separate from each other. The game had all your super moves in it, but considering how the two of you knew each other’s moves so well there weren’t really any issues. The only issues were trying to remember all the combinations you had to use to be able to use the moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what if we make a bet? The loser has to do something that the winner chooses. Anything goes.” He asked without taking his eyes or fingers off the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on. Lemillion doesn’t lose.” You grinned, getting serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed at your remark as the two of you screamed and shouted at the game, it was tough and eventually the two of you took hits. You were both on your last heart as you faced one of the mini bosses, you didn’t know what button you had pressed but Lemillion in the game dived in front of you in the game, protecting her. You took the hit and lost your final heart, the screen flashing the words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Game Over</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of you. You puffed up your cheeks and complained as you lost. It wasn’t that you were a sore loser, but it was the fact that you lost because you protected Mirio. You didn’t even know that was one of his moves, but it made sense because Lemillion was the kind of hero to do such a thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lost, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now you have to do something I tell you to do.” Mirio chuckled, pinching your nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t fair! I demand a rematch!” You complained, batting his hand away from your face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A loss is a loss, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You have to own up to it now.” He said thinking, poking his forehead, “I have an idea… Come.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled you up from your seat, walking you somewhere. The two of you stood in front of the bathroom as you cocked your head to the side, before looking at him. You didn’t know what this meant, but you did as you were told. He pushed you inside the ladies and he went into the mens. The only instruction he gave you was for you to lean against the wall of the furthest stall and wait there without moving. You were confused but you followed his instructions, luckily the last stall was empty. Going inside and locking it behind you, you pressed yourself to the wall. Your feet flush to the skirting of the wall, with your bottom, back and head against the wall. You stood still waiting for whatever his plan was, when you suddenly felt something hot and wet slither up your folds. Your eyes widened as you covered your mouth. Two arms emerged from the wall as well, holding your thighs tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miri….o… This is…” You mumbled under your breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is because you lost.” He said before continuing to taste you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breathing hitched and hiccupped as the pleasure took over you, your legs felt weak but you couldn’t move. His hands had locked you in place, the only thing you could do was to bend forward to support yourself with the other wall of the stall. Doing this only made things easier for him as the angle changed, a gasped yelp escaping between your fingers. Your other hand held in a tight fist as you pushed against the other wall. Your body quivered and spasmed as he continued to tongue fuck the orgasm out of you. The whines and proclamation of your pleasure drawn out of you as you almost collapsed, if not for Mirio holding your legs to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not done yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said moving you so that he was now also completely in the small stall with you, “Your legs are tired right? How about you take a seat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked at him with foggy eyes as pulled the toilet seat down, before sitting down himself. His massive length was out, covered in pre-cum. Aching, throbbing and desperate for you. You gulped as you used his arms to support yourself, before moving slowly to sit on him. He held you up with his strong arms as you positioned him against your entrance, your arms then pressed against his shoulders as he lowered you down slowly. The feeling of him filling you was so intense. His sheer size completely filled you and caused your brain to go fuzzy. Hot breaths left the both of you as more and more of him went inside of you. Wincing a little, you made eye contact with him. His eyes were gentle but demanding, but you shook your head at him. You were scared that he was going to destroy you completely, but that seemed to be exactly what he had planned all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I c-can’t… Mirio…” You complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’ve done it so many times before, or is being in public making it hard for you?” He asked, you nodded at him as he kissed your chest, “It’s okay, we can stop if you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not… What I meant…” You shook your head at him, with slight tears in your eyes, “I can do it… Please, Mirio, I want to be filled by you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His usual smile returned to his face as he held you close to himself, before lifting his hip off the seat. His length slowly entered you more and more, your breaths shallow in response. After a while longer, he had completely filled you up, just like you wanted. Your hips rocked back and forth slightly, pulling groans out of him. He looked up at you with those beady eyes as the two of you seeked your pleasure, with not a care in the world. It didn’t matter regardless, as the arcade was so loud that even the bathroom was filled with its sounds. You wouldn’t be able to hear anything unless you were in the stall. The songs of pleasure from the both of you mixed together in passionate kisses. Your pussy really was being destroyed by Mirion, but in the most enjoyable way. The tears streamed down your face as he merely smiled and grinned in reaction, almost as if he enjoyed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mirio… I- I’m gonna…” You moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too… Excuse my language, but f-fuck this is so good.” He groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What i-if someone catches us…?” You asked in between your mewls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can watch.” He said before laughing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t sure if he was serious but the exhibitionist in you was thriving, the thrill and fear of being caught only made this so much more intense. You wanted more and more. The waves of pleasure soon erupted into a screamed moan as you came around his thickness. His climax soon followed as you clamped down and squeezed down onto him. Panting and out of breath, the two of you shared messy kisses over and over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sunshine…</span>
  </em>
  <span> What an amazing date, right? How about we play some more games in this arcade…” He laughed, “Same bet?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh we have hit less than double digits to go! Only 9 more?? Wow we have made so far through the month already! Hope you enjoyed day 19! This one was a lot of fun to write, I wanted to incorporate Mirio's quirk into some sexy action OwO I hope it made sense? Also he be packing dlg;sjdgjsdgs;d Hope his Sunshine's legs works after this if they're going to play some more games, better not let this day off go to waste right? Did someone say overstimulation?? Oops that was me! Well anyway, hope you all enjoyed!</p><p>~19 down, 9 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day 20 - Karaoke Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a strenuous hero mission, you and Taishirou had some days off to recover. The two of you didn't sustain injuries that were that bad, but he had used up his accumulated energy. To blow off some steam, you invited him to karaoke. The perfect place to sing your hearts out, make as much noise as you want, plus they had lots of food there too. How will this all go? What was this karaoke place like? Were the song options any good and will anything happen here that were perhaps not all part of your plan?<br/><br/><strong><em>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</em></strong><br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Fat Gum/Toyomitsu Taishirou x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Praise kink, Body worship, Breeding, Bondage, Restraints, Food play, Size kink, Accent kink, Animalistic, Mating press, Sweet, Oral sex, Licking, Public sex, Vaginal sex, Vaginal fingering, Crying, Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>OwO' Uhh so this one wasn't supposed to be NSFW but it happened? He's sweet but also very <em>hungry</em>?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s been a while hadden it, <em> Gummybear </em>?” The large blond said, pulling you into him, “I missed ya.”</p><p>“I missed you too, Taishirou.” You nuzzled his cheek with yours before giving him a peck.</p><p>“Wha don't we get sum food, am starvin'!” He said as you settled in his lap, looking at the menu, “Or maybe I should just eat ya, cuz yo're such a snack!”</p><p>“Oh shush it!” You huffed.</p><p>Your face turned to a bright red as you shoved your nose into the menu, mumbling the food items to get. With a press of a button, the waiter was called and soon arrived. Taishirou ordered a lot of food for two but he ate a lot, considering how he had used up all of his accumulated energy in his last hero mission. The waiter frantically took the whole order and repeated it after your man had finished. A giggle bubbled from your throat as he grinned at you, his large hands now holding you snuggly. He was warm and whilst you love his fat form, this form was also amazing. He was less soft and more muscular, but nonetheless, he was still the same Taishirou. Your hand ran through his fluffy hair as you wrapped your arms around his neck, before planting a gentle kiss on his lips. You could feel his chuckle against you and you couldn’t help but return it with a giggle. </p><p>“I luv ya so much, <em> Gummybear </em>.” He cooed, before pulling you into another passionate kiss.</p><p>“I love you so much too.” You said, kissing him back.</p><p>It didn’t take long for the food and drink to all arrive and it all looked so good. There was so much that it completely covered the table, the sheer amount was a sight. Taishirou began to dig in and you did too, eating a bit from each of the dishes. Considering this was a karaoke bar, you didn’t think they would have such amazing food. It was your first time here, so you knew nothing about this. He fed you a takoyaki as you flicked through the song options, adding a few to the queue. As the opening of the song began, you washed the taste of the food away with a gulp of fizzy drink. Your voice was like an angel as he watched you, putting some more food into his mouth. The song finished before you knew it and then you passed the microphone to him. He sang his song to you, almost as if serenading you. It brought such a big smile to your face, but you had completely forgotten what kind of song you had put on. He came closer and closer to you, pulling down the zipper of his hoodie. </p><p>“So, <em> Gummybear </em>, how bout it?” He asked you as the song finished.</p><p>“I- Yes please.” You blushed and responded politely.</p><p>“That’s mah sweet gurl.” He hummed, pushing you down onto the couch of the room, “Good thang this room is soundproof, so let meh hear ya scream out, ‘kay?”</p><p>You nodded in response to him as he pushed your legs up to your chest, he took no time to remove your panties. The skirt that you had worn made it easy for him to reach your most intimate places. His hand reached over to the food as he smeared something on your pussy, before licking it up. Your screamed moan filled the room, but it was drowned out by the music playing in the background. One of his thick fingers slipped inside you, massaging that sweet spot over and over. Your back arched as his finger pumped in and out of you, whilst he licked some more of the cold cream onto your clit, before licking it off. He licked you more than it would take for him to clean the food off, almost as if he enjoyed the taste of your dripping wet pussy than the food.</p><p>“I take it back, and pardon mah language, but yo’re a whole dang meal, <em>Gummybear</em>.” He commented as he continued to pump in and out of you whilst teasing your engorged clit with his mouth1, bringing you closer and closer to your release, “Yo’re so perfect. Gorgeous. Just the right size fer meh.“</p><p>Your fingers laced through his hair as the avalanche that was your orgasm tumbled down the mountain, flooding you with feelings of euphoria. With foggy eyes, you looked down at him, only to see that he never took his eyes off you. You panted for air as he pulled out his finger, but licked up your folds to taste your slick once more. His large hands wandered your body, his breathing shallow and an almost animalistic look was in his eyes. His large cock released from its restraints as he took his hoodie off, just to restrain your wrists with its large sleeves. His length pressed against your aching sex as he kissed your lips with desire. You nodded at him again as he pushed your wrists down onto the couch, above your head. His other hand pressing your thighs closely to your chest, so that you were folded in half. </p><p>“Am sorry, <em> Gummybear </em>. This might be a bit tough on ya, but I hafta have ya right now.” His tone was low, but full of love for you.</p><p>His sheer size made tears roll out of your eyes, but you loved the way it felt. The fullness and being stretched to his size. The mating press made it so that Taishirou was hitting the deepest spot inside you, but he didn’t move for a bit whilst you adjusted. His thumb brushed over the tear as your fists held tightly, digging crescent shapes into your palms. His movements were slow, but it was so intense. You couldn’t move and your body was overtaken by ecstasy, the position made it so that you were completely at his mercy. You trusted him and he thrusted slowly into you, his groans competing with the tracks playing in the background. </p><p>“T-taishirou… Ah! S-so… G-g-good! Mmmhm-!” Your moans squeaky as your voice became coarse.</p><p>“<em> Gummybear </em> , I’m gonna cum soon! Fill you with all mah seed, breed ya like the beautiful partner that yo’re! I luv ya! Oh mah baby, take it all!” His groans winning against the tones as he filled you completely with his milk, “Oh we’re not done yet, I need ta breed ya more. <em> Gummybear </em>, it’s fine isn’t it?”</p><p>Your breathing hitched and hiccuped, you nodded as your release came to you like a volcano erupting, just from being filled so completely by his semen. His thrusting was harsher and rougher as his cum made it easier for him to slip in and out of you. Your body twitched as your eyes rolled to the back of your head, mind filled with nothing other than the big man in front of you. His hips slamming against yours over and over, with his testicles slapping against you every time. The cum inside your hole splashed out onto your inner thighs and ass but he didn’t slow down. His arms squared your head as his sweat dripped from the ends of his hair. His kissing became messier and hungry as your songs of pleasure filled each other's mouths. Your tied arms wrapped around his neck as his thrusts became more sporadic, losing its rhythm. </p><p>“Are ya ready fer more of my seed, <em> Gummybear </em>? It’s all yo’res. Yo’re gonna be so full of mah cum, yo’re gonna get pregnant.” He growled, “Yo’re so good, mah wonderful gurl.”</p><p>“Ah~ Taishirou~ Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Breed me! I’m all yours!” You moaned as the two of you came together in unison.</p><p>You looked in his yellow orbs, knowing that he had been making sure that you stayed with him the whole time. Your body was so tired from the relentless pounding, if not a little sore. He stroked your hair gently as the two of you caught your breaths together, one at a time. This was not exactly the kind of night you had planned for the two of you to have, but you definitely weren’t complaining. You were completely satisfied, but you now had to figure out how to clean up all the cum and the smell in the air. Maybe you should sing some more songs, but you were unsure how much of a voice you had left in you. He pulled out of you slowly as his hand caressed the slight tummy bulge that had appeared from all of his cum, a sight that maybe one day would be present for months, not just for a few hours.</p><p>“Well, we sure sang karaoke alright. <em> Gummybear </em>, y’know I luv ya so much, don’t ya? Let’s never stop singin’, maybe we should come back ‘ere more often, if you get mah drift. What a night we had, huh?” He chuckled as he brought you back to earth, humming slightly to the song playing in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh oops. So hope you enjoyed day 20! We are entering the twenties! This one was initially planned to be sfw, but as you can see it was not... OwO I was gonna write a cute piece with you and Taishirou singing to each other but since a karaoke room is private and soundproof, my mind went to this sdklfsdgfjkdls <strike>I'm really not sorry</strike> Hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing this! This was yet another character I had never written before and it was really fun writing in an accent! It was challenging to make it so that it was still legible, but enough to make the accent to be apparent! Hopefully Taishirou and his Gummybear can figure out a way to mask their way out of this mess! Love you big man, maybe some snuggling is in order after they (somehow) make it home?</p><p>~20 down, 8 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day 21 - Spa Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On one of your patrol days, one of your fans gave you a couple of gift certificates to share with your husband, Shinsou Hitoshi. The two of you had been working really hard, and with the approval of your agency, you dragged Hitoshi to the spa. Suspicious of your actions, he refused to co-operate. He was adamant you told him what you were doing. How will this surprise work out for you? Will you be able to get the relaxation you also needed? Will he appreciate this day that you had planned?<br/><strong><br/><em>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</em><br/></strong></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Shinsou Hitoshi x Non-gendered reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: SFW, Spa, Fan, Pro Hero, Glasses, Free gift, Massage, Relaxation, Quirks, Mind control, Cute, Sweet, Married life, Refreshed,  Aged up character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>Soft, relaxing and refreshing UwU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitty cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’d rather we stayed at home…” He said as you pulled him along the streets of Musutafu, “Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find out sooner if you stopped dragging your feet, Hitoshi!” You complained as you walked with him in your hand, but you were far more enthusiastic about this than he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had planned this for such a long time but didn’t tell him what you were doing, you wanted it to be a surprise. One of your fans had given you two gift vouchers to her new spa, and wanted you and Hitoshi to come if you had the time to. After looking and checking around, you determined that this was completely safe. Even the agency that the two of you worked at agreed that Hitoshi could do with some stress relief and relaxing, plus they ran their checks and nothing was dodgy. The only problem was that Hitoshi wasn’t all that into the idea of you dragging him somewhere without telling him the full story. Your stomping only got you so far as he simply tugged your arm towards him, the centre of gravity shifting in you quickly had you stumbling towards the arms of your husband. You looked at him, shocked and surprised by his action. He was never the kind to show affection like this in public.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitty cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s not good to keep secrets from your spouse.” He said looking at you with his hand cupping your cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know-” Your words cut off as his quirk activated upon you answering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now tell me, where are we going?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The new spa that a fan recently opened.” You answered under his control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that answer, he deactivated his hold on you. Your cheeks puffed up as he held you close to him, you knew he was up to something fishy. He couldn’t just wait a few more minutes until the two of you got there, he just had to know. You have yet to be able to pull any sort of surprise on him, today was also yet another failed attempt. Disappointed in the unsuccessful mission, you felt dejected and held your forehead to his chest. The expansion and contraction of his ribcage eased you, it was frustrating that after all these years, not a single plan of yours has worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me.” He said gently, “Don’t make me use my quirk again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitty cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What…?” You slowly looked up at him with a sulk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Sorry I ruined your plans again, I was just… Anxious.” He reassured you, “I’ll make it up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to make it up to me. I’m fine. I’m more frustrated that I fell for your quirk so easily…” You lifted your glasses onto your forehead, wiping the tears from your eyes on your sleeve, “But hey! Listen! I did research on this place!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You explained everything about this place and you were so excited to try out one of their packages in particular, and luckily it was covered by the gift certificate. The two of you walked hand in hand, eventually reaching the spa. It looked even better in person than it did in the photos, elegant and very calming. Maybe it was the work of their quirk, but you were enticed by this place. The chime rang as the two of you walked through the door. The receptionist greeted you both with a smile, and it wasn’t long until the owner came out to greet you too. She was so excited that the two heroes had come to have a good relaxing time. She led you to one of the luxurious rooms after you told her which package you wanted. She was more than happy to get her best massage therapists to serve you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They should just be a couple of minutes! Just get comfy and the instructions are on this card!” She said with a gentle smile on her face, “Have a good time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” You said as Hitoshi nodded at the owner as she closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You read the information carefully and the two of you got changed into the robes that were provided. They were really soft and made you feel instantly more relaxed already, your belongings stored securely in lockers. Hitoshi held your hand as you put your glasses away, so as not to lose them or get them all covered in whatever massaging oil or lotion. You vaguely made out the shapes of the man before you, as he pecked you on the lips. A rosy blush crept on your cheeks as you caressed his cheek. The two of you settled down onto the beds, shifting slightly. A slight knocking on the door followed by a creaking noise by the hinges of the door signaled that the two massage therapists entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax, the next hour is going to be filled with nothing but calm, refreshing and relaxing vibes.” One of them said, turning on the diffuser, filling the air with a gentle smell of lavender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One full hour will make you feel like a whole new person.” The other said, as a pair of warm hands kneaded the knots away in your shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure if this was a quirk or if it was just that they were this good, the two of you felt the euphoria and the relaxation that you were promised. You didn’t know how long you were awake for until you drifted off to the dream world by the hands of your massage therapist, but it was soothing and the dream felt like you were floating on clouds. Blinking slightly, you woke up slowly but you could still feel the pressure of a pair of strong hands now at your calf. The slight squeezing of your hand made you realise that Hitoshi must have also fallen asleep at some point and woke up with you. For a few more minutes, perhaps 10 minutes at most, the massage therapists expertly applied massage oil to you, coaxing the stress and tense muscles to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can both turn onto your backs please.” One of the massage therapists said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With some shifting, you squinted and looked over at your husband. You weren’t able to tell if he was enjoying himself as much as you were but he soon held your hand again. The massage therapist gave your face muscles a massage, before placing on a mask and letting it set. A few more minutes passed as they came back to clean the mask off you, before replacing it with some very nice lotion. With a quiet thank you from them, they exited the room. You returned it, and he nodded at them again. Hitoshi came close to you so you could see his face, clearly looking more relaxed and less fatigued. Perhaps his dark circles looked less deep, but he looked like he had a good time too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy the massage?” You asked him, yawning slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, it was better than I thought it would be… Maybe a quirk…” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking exactly the same!” You giggled, “Oh should we go try the other things that they have here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. I’ll do whatever you want, I feel the most relaxed when you’re with me.” He said pressing a kiss onto your temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you spent the rest of the time here in the spa, trying all the different things that they had. It was all very new so the staff were very keen to help you get the best relaxing time here possible. Time passed by before you knew it, the night drew close. As the two of you went back to your lockers to get changed, you stretched. The feeling of fatigue from the strenuous missions and day to day grind left your bodies like they were never there. A few of the staff mumbled among themselves as you went over to them, asking if they wanted something. They panicked and said they didn’t want to bother you with stuff during this relaxing time, but you signed them some autographs, Hitoshi doing the same. The changing rooms were only a few more steps away and you wanted to thank them. Once the two of you were alone again, you got dressed quickly. Hitoshi turned to you, holding the glasses that you couldn’t seem to find even with the amount of squinting you did. With a chuckle, you looked up at the lavender haired man before you, his face was the only thing you could see.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kitty cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if not for this spa date, I would have never noticed just how much I liked the way your glasses frame your face. This whole date you were without them...” He said, sliding your glasses back on with a little smile as your vision finally became clear again, ”I love how you look in them, my beautiful wife.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome to the end of week 3! Wow we've come so far already! Only one more week to go OwO Hope you enjoyed day 21! This one came out cute! Everyone needs some relaxing, especially pro heroes that were busy all the time. I hope Hitoshi got the relaxation that he very much needed, maybe some well deserved cuddles and snuggles once they get home? Perhaps him and his Kitty cat should come back to the spa again for some more treatments! </p><p>~21 down, 9 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day 22 - Mini-Golf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After bumping into Suga accidentally on your way to work with a coffee in hand one day, you spilt some coffee on him. Luckily it wasn't super hot and his jacket was waterproof, but you wanted to repay him or at least pay for his dry cleaning. He insisted it was fine, but asked for your contact details. Of course, you agreed as you were in the wrong, but a text message comes through a few days later inviting you to play mini-golf! You were so happy that this handsome person you met by chance invited you. Is this just a simple apology hang out? Or did he have something he wanted to tell you in person? Maybe you wanted something from him too?<br/><br/><em><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong></em><br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Sugawara Koushi x Non-gendered reader</p><p><strong>CW/TW: Soft, Fluff, SFW, Mini-golf, Cute, Yearning, Miscommunication, Misunderstanding, Competitiveness, Frustration, Surprise, Gentle, Helping, Forehead kisses, Hand kissing, Budding romance, Mutual feelings, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Aged-Up Character(s)</strong> </p><p>Fun times and soft times ;A;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“18 or 36 holes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The slender pale male next to you asked looking over, whilst leaning on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm… 36!” You beamed over at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded in agreement as he smiled back at you, the same gentleness that he had shown ever since the first time you bumped into him. You had accidentally spilt some coffee onto his jacket, but luckily it was waterproof, so it just slid right off. You wanted to apologise for any inconveniences but he insisted everything was fine, the only thing was he wanted your contact details. In a panic, you gave it to him, not really thinking much about any reason or ulterior motives. He was a stranger but his demeanor made him strangely easy to get comfy with. A text message came through a few days later and he invited you to play mini-golf. You thought he might be asking you to pay for his dry cleaning, but this wasn’t a bad idea either. Thinking nothing of it, you agreed considering you may have become interested in this person. You were definitely excited to spend some time with him. With a putter and a ball in hand, the two of you came face to face to your first opponent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… So maybe like this!” You mumbled before whacking the golf ball way too hard at the 1st hole, a grumble left you as it bounced back all the way back to the start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good effort! So not as hard… Maybe like this?” He giggled as he took his turn, but the ball barely moved a few inches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you laughed together, wiping the tears from your eyes. Suga watched you as you took the 2nd hit, this time not too hard or too soft. It went pretty far, but it didn’t go into the hole. He took his 2nd turn too and just as the ball looked like it was going into the whole, it spun itself out. The both of you shouted in irritation before bursting into laughter. Who knew mini-golf could be this fun? Maybe it’s the company that you came with. When you putted for the third time, you somehow managed to get it into the hole. Despite being pretty far from it, perhaps the angle and the strength of your strike was just perfect. You did a little victory dance and Suga watched you with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on! You can do it!” You giggled before sticking your tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going! I’ll get it in, just you watch.” He said as his focus turned to the ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight tap, the ball went into the hole, making the first course a draw. The next course was a little more difficult as it was uphill, there seemed to be a groove at the top of the hill that led somewhere. Placing the ball down at the start, you squinted as you were worried the same thing would happen again from last time. You looked back at him and he just shrugged at you, not giving you any help. Pulling the putter behind you, you swung at the ball. It rolled up the hill a bit, but soon slowed down and came back to the start. You grumbled as you stomped your feet a bit. The giggle that came from Suga somehow brought a smile to your face, now turning your focus onto him. Seemingly effortless, he hit the ball and it rolled elegantly up the hill, before landing in the groove and tumbling straight into the hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hole in one!” He celebrated, “How’s that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- How??” You yapped, “Help me, Suga!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you can remember my first name.” He teased, “If not, you’re on your own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… Kou...shou?” You said slowly but he shook his head at you, signalling that you got it wrong, “Wait!! It’s Koushi, isn’t it? I remembered!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A happy look with slight rosy cheeks grew onto his handsome features, but he didn’t help you, as your first answer was wrong. You huffed as you took a 2nd and 3rd swing, both times the ball rolled back down the hill. On your 4th attempt, you took a big swing at it but it bounced off the back wall and came straight back, passing you. You ran after it and came back a few minutes later. It had somehow wedged itself into some of the decor of the place. You pouted as you took your 5th turn, just for it to tease you. The ball rolled up the hill, almost meeting the peak, before coming back again. You shouted frustratedly before puffing up your cheeks. Koushi came behind you and held your hands onto the putter, swinging gently but firmly. The ball ascended the hill before landing in the groove and into the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How???” You questioned as you turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Must be some sort of magic.” He giggled as he let you go, but something made you wish that he wouldn’t</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next one, I’ll get a hole in one and you’ll be the one who gets it on the 6th turn!” You declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you can do it!” He encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the third hole, there were some obstacles but it was still possible for a hole in one. He went first since he had less strokes than you, but his ball ricocheted off one of the metal balls in right by the hole and landed in the dark green turf. You giggled and mocked him a little as you took your swing, lining yourself up carefully. A strong tap had the ball flying towards the hole, narrowly missing the obstacle. It had slowed down quite a bit by the time it got here and it looked like it was going to stop just shy of the hole, but tumbled in at the last second. You did a dramatic victory dance as he applauded you, before taking his turn. His ball was adamant to stay on the dark turf as his 2nd and 3rd swing only made the ball move a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need help on your last hit, I can help.” You giggled referring back to the last course.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that offer for sure, but if I just… like this!” He said taking a big swing but it only landed in the other dark green turf on the other side of the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his 5th strike, he finally managed to get it into the hole. The two of you joked around as you made it round the first 18 holes, him winning just a couple of strokes. Taking a little rest as you finished the first 18 holes, the two of you got a drink from the bar. You cocked your head to the side as you never got to ask him why he asked you to come here, was this some sort of compensation for spilling coffee on him? It seemed like a weird thing to do, normally people ask for dry cleaning money. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never said why you invited me out.” You said taking a small sip, “Is this because of the coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... No.” He simply said, “I just wanted you to come because this looked fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well it has been! Perhaps our first meeting was a bit weird but I’m glad I’ve managed to make friends with you! I promise to not spill any drinks on you today! Or at least I’ll try not to!” You giggled, perhaps wishing he had said something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of you went back to the course, now starting at the second 18 hole course. He took his 1st hit and it landed in the middle of the course. You shifted into position in preparation for your 1st strike. Perhaps another hole in one was in order. This might be a good opportunity as the holes only get harder as you progress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen…” He said coming closer to you, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugar</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t call you that because you said it when you spilt coffee on me, I call you that because I’m interested in you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words surprised you as you accidentally took your 1st strike, somehow landing a hole in one. It wasn’t on purpose but his words had your arms move on their own. Your face was flushed as he took position to take his 2nd strike, almost as if what he said was completely normal. You stammered to figure out what to say back, but nothing came to mind. He turned to you after putting his ball into the hole, taking your hand in his before bringing it up to his lips. Your hand trembled slightly at his warmth, but wishing he kissed you elsewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sugar…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m sorry for not being clear when I invited you for mini-golf, but I want to see you again. And yes, I am asking you for another date.” He smiled and giggled slightly, placing a kiss on your forehead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaah this one came out nicely! Hope you enjoyed day 22! I love mini-golf so I took the opportunity to write my experiences into this OwO I also love the idea that Suga never told his Sugar that this was a date or if they were just hanging out. Sometimes you meet people at the weirdest times, maybe something can come out of it? I hope his Sugar says yes to the second date, but I'm sure they will considering how they wanted him too! Maybe this is the start of something beautiful! Hope you enjoy the second half of the mini-golf! Maybe this time his Sugar will win, and I guess it just means they have to do something else! We can't just leave things on a draw!</p><p>~22 down, 6 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day 23 - Dance Lessons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a heartfelt proposal that brought you to tears, the planning began and the topic of the first dance came up. Whilst you had some background with dancing, Shouto lacked the experience. He suggested dance lessons but he wanted to make sure to get the best. With recommendations by friends and family, you eventually began the lessons. Today was the first lesson, it had been a while for you. How will this lesson go? What was Shouto's dancing like? Will everything go to plan?<br/><br/><em><strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong></em></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Todoroki Shouto x Non-gendered reader<br/><strong><br/>CW/TW: Soft, Fluff, SFW, x Reader, Dancing, Lessons, Sweet, Gentle, Awe, Proposal, Crying, Reassuring, Determination, Kissing, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Aged-Up Character(s)<br/></strong><br/>Sweet, smooth and fluffy! OvO7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ready, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The half red and half white haired man knelt before you, asking for your hand, “May I have this dance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my love.” You said in a serious tone before giggling, placing your hand in his, “Oops- Ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You yelped as you accidentally stepped on his foot and almost fell over, but your fiancé caught you before you did. Shouto Todoroki, the man who proposed to you not too long ago in the most romantic setting. There was no way you would have said no, considering how much you loved him. He was aloof, focused and emotionless when you met him, but he had since changed slightly. He was still living in his world somewhat, but you were also part of that world now. You loved every part of him, and when he insisted the two of you got dance lessons for the wedding, you agreed. It sounded like fun and he wanted the best for the both of you. It was time for you to spend together, especially since you definitely needed the lessons. It wasn’t that you were bad at dancing, in fact, you used to dance years ago. You were rusty and needed the practice, and Shouto seemed like he had never really danced before either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Mr. Todoroki, and the soon to be Mrs. Todoroki. It’s a pleasure to have you here.” The instructor said as she placed her bags down, turning to you both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had arrived at the studio a little early and decided to do a little bit of a warm up, you were mostly relying on old muscle memory and Shouto just mimicked what he saw on TV. The instructor turned on some music, matching the type of song that would be the same as your first dance. You and Shouto stuck together and didn’t move apart, but the way you two stood was a little off. She came over to move his hands and your feet, before nodding slightly. Your bodies pressed together as you felt the music course through your body, the instructor showing you the moves you’d be trying to practice today and you could tell Shouto was paying full attention, determined and focused to get this perfectly. His movement was a bit robotic and it made you laugh. The instructor helped the two of you move in rhythm, it was nothing too complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a 1, 2, 3, 4, 2, 2, 3, 4… That’s it.” She said counting with the beat. “3, 2, 3, 4, 4, 2, 3, 4...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so amazing, My </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snowflake</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He mumbled so that only you could hear, “So elegant, whereas my movements seem to be… frozen...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing great, Shouto! This is literally our first lesson, we have time to practice before the big day right? That’s why we started these so early on.” You reassured as he nodded in response, focusing back on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was looking down the way his feet moved and accidentally tripped on your foot, even though the two of you weren't really moving that much. Ice shot out from his right hand, supporting him from bringing the both of you to the ground. The instruction pressed pause on her remote for the music to stop as she made sure everything was still fine. He nodded in response, but she said to take a 15 minute break. The two of you had been rocking back and forth for a little while now, and it’s never a good idea to do too much at a time. Taking a sip of your water, you could hear him sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Shouto?” You asked, tilting your head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is much harder than I had anticipated… I have to try harder.” He said, almost as if his fire was burning within him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re so serious about this, but I want us to have fun too! Dancing is supposed to be enjoyed as well!” You said beaming at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did I get so lucky?” He asked, cupping your cheek, “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I cannot wait to marry you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks grew to a rosy colour as yours did too, his fingers interlocking with yours before leaning in to plant a passionate kiss on your lips. The instructor had stepped out for a moment and so you were alone. He was gentle but also so wanting. Pulling back from the kiss, you looked at him in his grey and turquoise eyes, the same colour as the pendant that you had worn. The pendant that he gave you as the first Christmas after you had begun dating, you reminisced the moment he proposed to you. The whole date was planned out meticulously, almost as if it had to go perfect or he wasn’t going to go through with his plan. At the end of the night, he took you to a secluded spot. The view was stunning, the bustling city below you looked like stars in the sky above you. You were too busy looking at the city that you didn’t notice he had gotten down onto one knee, his voice bringing you to look at him as tears filled your eyes. He talked about how you had changed his life, what you meant to him, the things that he loved, the things he wants for your future together. It was so heartwarming and he reassured you the whole way as the tears fell. You couldn’t even talk when he had finished and you simply nodded your head enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the lucky one here, Shouto.” You nuzzled his nose, “I can’t wait to marry you either, and I can’t wait for our future together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The instructor came back into the room, signalling the end of your break. The instructor asked only for you to get up as she took the role that Shouto would have in the dance, showing you the moves. It didn’t take too long for you to pick up the basic moves, considering your background. Finishing the part that she had taught you with her, you looked over at your fiancé. He was in awe, seeming like he had fallen for you even more than before. Whilst it was still beginner level moves, he was still in amazement. It was now Shouto’s turn, so he stood up, slightly nervous. How was he going to keep up with the standard of your amazing moves, after seeing that performance? The instructor took your role and showed him how to do the same move, he nodded as he took mental notes of where his feet were and how to place his arms. Being able to see him like this was amazing, not only did it help with the image in your head, but it was also because you got to see him dance. His movements were still a little stiff, but with the help of the instructor, they became a little more flowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful! The two of you have done amazing! How about we try and have you two practice together, this time?” She suggested, “Same song, same moves. I’ll count the beat for you like before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be in your care, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby</span>
  </em>
  <span>~” He cooed, just for your ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-me too…” You stuttered, surprised by the sudden teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands wrapped around your waist, pulling you into him. A little gasp escaped your throat as the music began, his other hand gripping your hand. Moving much smoother than previously, but still a little rigid, the two of you synced up as much as you could. You matched his pacing, as it was easier than for him to do so. The instructor lifted your joined hands up as they began to drop, nodding and counting the beat. Shouto was looking down at his feet, to make sure he wasn’t going to step on your toes accidentally. He was moving in a strange fashion, avoiding your feet as if polar magnets. A giggle left your throat as you peeked at his face, which had turned focused and he was squinting. Squeezing his hand and his shoulder with your hands, you finally caught his attention to look at you in your eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouto, look into my eyes. Dancing together is about feeling the music and the intimacy it’ll bring to the two of us. I want us to enjoy this as much as we want it to look good!” You said, looking in his eyes, “I love you so much, my lovely, handsome, perfect fiancé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Baby, my Beauty, Snowflake</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I love you so much, to be able to do these dance lessons with you is a blessing. Thank you for being so beautiful, stunning, gorgeous. I cannot wait to see how our dancing will improve, and for us to show everyone our hard work at the wedding. That day can’t come soon enough.” He whispered in your ear before leaning in to leave a loving kiss on your lips that made your mind go numb and fuzzy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed day 23! I can't believe we've gotten so far! This one came out very sweet and I love the idea that Shouto and his baby were engaged! I feel like Shouto wouldn't necessarily be bad at dancing, but he would just lack the experience. Hopefully with these lessons, they will be able to perfect the first dance for the wedding. One that would be both beautiful and fun! Maybe they'll even start to dance at home, that would be so cute ;A; I hope the wedding goes well Shouto! Love you, sweetie!</p><p>~23 down, 5 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day 24 - Ice Cream Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A phone call from an old classmate, Amajiki Tamaki, comes through out of the blue one day. The two of you never spoke much in high school, and hadn't spoken since graduation. It was strange, but you were more than glad to reunite with him for ice cream. Was there some particular reason Tamaki wanted to meet you? What will the ice cream be like? Perhaps the two of you need to talk about something important?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong>
  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Amajiki Tamaki x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Ice cream, Melted ice cream, Sticky, Licking, Kissing, Reunited, Unresolved love, Quirks, Nipple play, Tentacles, Bondage, Confidence boost, Nervous, Orgasm denial, Overstimulation, Temperature play, Mild food play, Clumsy, Public sex, Vaginal fingering, Stuttering, Yearning, Budding love, Aged-Up Character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong>
</p><p>The ice cream betrayal OwO This one goes from soft awkward date to oh why are we going so fast in a very short period of time... Oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"W-what flavour would you like, <em>B-bunny</em>?" The messy indigo haired male asked you quietly, using the nickname that Mirio had given you years ago. </p><p>"Chocolate, please! It's my favourite!" You said smiling back. </p><p>After lots of coaxing and encouragement from Mirio, the shy pointy eared man finally asked you out. Your phone rang one day, to your surprise, and it was a call from an Amajiki Tamaki. You recognised the name, but thought it was a bit strange that he called. He once was one of the big 3 of UA and you were one of his classmates. Everyone in the class exchanged phone numbers at some point in high school, so you guess that's how his number ended up in your phone. The two of you never really spoke, then, at least nothing more than you saying hi, just for him to run away panicking. After high school, like most people, you grew apart. With a simple greeting, you answered the call but you couldn't really hear what was being said on the other side. There was a lot of mumbling and you could hear 2 people talking. One of them sounded encouraging and the other sounded panicked. Just as you were about to hang up as you thought this could have been a prank call, Tamaki spoke shakily and quietly. He asked you to meet him in the local park because he found a good ice cream place. You had heard about this ice cream parlour too and so you agreed, without teasing him too much. </p><p>“Hi there! What can I get you two lovebirds?” The person behind the counter asked.</p><p>"A v-vanilla and a chocolate p-please." He ordered, voice stuttered, “A-and we’re not l-l-love birds…”</p><p>“Aww Tamaki, you sound disappointed~” You teased as you took the ice cream cone from the server. “Maybe we could become lovebirds, if you want to that is~”</p><p>The way he frantically scrambled to get his ice cream was priceless, the scoop almost fell off his cone but he somehow managed to save it. You licked the chocolate frozen treat in your hand, humming slightly. For some reason, you just really wanted to tease him. Considering how you never really had a connection with him, perhaps this was going a little too far for a little reunion. He didn’t make eye contact with you, so you just kind of shrugged it off and the two of you ate ice cream in silence. He looked down at his ice cream, eating it slowly.</p><p>“Tamaki, do you want to try mine? It’s really good~” You cooed, pulling his sleeve slightly, “I want to try yours too, can I?”</p><p>“O-of course! Here, <em>B-bunny</em>!” He yelped at your slight touch.</p><p>The sudden movement had the scoops jump out of the cones, the two of you panicked to catch them. The two of you caught some of ice cream messily in your hands, as they collided. The ice creams melted through your fingers, their flavours mixing. Disappointed sounds came out of the both of you, now stumped on what to do. Tamaki lowered his head to lick the ice cream off his hands, and you did the same. The flavours of the ice cream worked well together, no wonder this place was so highly rated. Even though most of the ice cream now belonged to the ground, whatever was left on your fingers still tasted amazing. It seemed like Tamaki got more of the ice cream than you did. The cold melted sugary cream dripped down his forearm slightly. Without thinking, you licked up his forearm, catching the delicious cream on your tongue. He panicked, but you didn’t back away. Your tongue traced the veins on his arm, ending with your mouth wrapped around one of his fingers, sucking slightly. The taste of his skin mixed with the ice cream was delicious. </p><p>“W-wait!! W-w-what are you doing, <em>B-bunny</em>??” He panicked as you leaned up to lick his cheek, “W-why??”</p><p>“There was ice cream on your arm, hand, finger and cheek. I was just cleaning you up~” You teased as the blush on his face grew darker and darker from the small distance between the two of you. </p><p>“I-if you do that… I- N-no I can’t…” He mumbled, turning away from you.</p><p>“You what, Tamaki? What’s wrong?” You moved around him to catch his gaze, but your gaze lowered as you saw exactly what the problem was, “Oh~ That’s why~ C’mere~” </p><p>You teased him, pulling him behind one of the trees lining the parameter of the park. Your sudden movements had him unprepared for what you did, especially since your hands pinned him against the tree, preventing him from escaping you. Your faces were inches from the other, but he looked down at his feet. Working swiftly, one of your hands travelled down to under his chin, lifting it to meet you. Before he could react, your lips planted onto his. The gasped moan that escaped his throat was so delicious, his kiss was sloppy and hungry. Laced with the flavour of the ice cream, it just made you want to kiss him more. His shaky hands gripped onto your sleeves, but not fighting you in any way, more like he was steadying himself. Pulling back from the kiss, as the string of saliva between you snapped, he finally met your gaze.</p><p>“<em>B-bunny</em>… W-wait… W-what? W-why? H-how??” His stuttered questions left his chest in confusion, “W-who?? W-when?? W-where???” </p><p>“Tamaki… Okay okay, I’ll answer one at a time. That was a kiss. I did it because I wanted to and your lips looked tasty. We did it by pressing our lips together. It was you and me. Just now. Right here.” You giggled, “If you had only not ran away every time I tried to talk to you back then, you might have found out that I was more than interested in you. It was a shame that we never connected even after high school, so when your call came through I of course said yes. I just thought this was the perfect opportunity to make a move, was it not?”</p><p>“N-no that’s not w-what I meant… It was n-nice…” He gulped, mumbling his next sentences to the point where you couldn’t hear, “<strike> I- I liked you back then too… And I want you so b-bad right now, <em>B-bunny</em>... </strike>”</p><p>“Now then, we have a… problem, don’t we? Down here~” You ignored whatever he had said in his mumbling, looking down at the bulge that had been growing in his pants for a little while now, “Why don’t you… use that quirk of yours, show me exactly how much you’ve grown since high school?”</p><p>He nodded in response as you leaned onto the tree that he was once against, watching his moves intently. His quivering hands touched the bare skin on your arm as he leaned in to kiss you again, it was reserved but you could tell he wanted to kiss you so much. It wasn’t long before you felt something slither up your arms, pulling them up and holding them above your head. Something was suckling at the skin on your wrist as well, and when he pulled back from the kiss it became obvious. What did he eat before this? It seemed like Tamaki wasn’t too desperate to deal with the hard length in his pants, but his focus was on enjoying you. Some of his tentacles travelled up your shirt and under your bra, suckling at your nipples. Your back arched slightly as you bit your lip in response, whilst he leaned down to kiss your now exposed stomach. He was gentle, but he wasn’t about to stop now that you had given him permission. He licked up your stomach, before lifting up your shirt and moving his tentacles to hold it up. With a slight pop, it seems like he had undone your bra, exposing your hardened nipples to him. His tongue was almost ice cold as he licked and sucked on one, with his other hand turning into ice and teasing the other. </p><p>“Ah- So cold!” You yelped in surprise. “Tamaki… More…”</p><p>“It feels good, doesn’t it, <em>Bunny</em>?” His stutter seemed to have left him completely, perhaps his quirk usage gave him some confidence, “You’re so tasty…”</p><p>Your breathing quickened and hiccupped as the waves of pleasure took over you, his ice hand travelled down your stomach. His movements were slow and the coldness sent shivers down your spine. You wanted more of him, and he was going to give you everything. With a light pop, he undid the button of your shorts, before slipping inside your panties. </p><p>“<em>Bunny</em>, aren’t you glad for the ice cream that we ate?” He asked as his ice fingers pressed against your pleasure button, drawing out a silent scream. “You’ll only cum when I decide you can. Then, I’ll make sure you cum over and over again… We should have lots more fun on this little date, right?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well then, hope you enjoyed day 24! I was trying to figure out what Tamaki could manifest with ice cream, and I guess the only thing I thought of was ice? OwO The build up was longer than I thought, but I really liked exploring a bit of backstory before we got down and dirty! Hopefully Tamaki will muster up the courage to confess his feelings loud enough so that his Bunny could hear, and this could turn into something beautiful <strike>and kinky</strike>! You can do it Tamaki, I believe in you! Enjoy the rest of your ice cream date, maybe you'll need to come back another time for the ice cream, seeing as you were a bit busy eating something else today? OvO7</p><p>~24 down, 4 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day 25 - Bowling Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The amazing detective Sawamura Daichi invited you to bowling one day in the precinct, it was shocking and you didn't know what his intentions were. He only asked you to come and you fell for his tactics, saying how maybe you were scared of losing to him and even setting a bet. You couldn't not prove him wrong, so you agreed. A text message comes through a couple of days later to set the date and it was going to be on the weekend. You didn't know what you had gotten yourself into, you didn't even know how to bowl! How will this go? What were his intentions? Will you lose the bet?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong>
  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Sawamura Daichi x Non-gendered reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: Soft, Fluff, SFW, x Reader, Police officer, Detective, Colleagues, Bowling, First time, Competitiveness, Bet, Unfair, Kissing, First Kiss, First Date, Budding Love, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Aged-Up Character(s)</strong>
</p><p>Awwwh! This one came out nicely! Cute and fluffy OvO7</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Try keeping your eye on your target arrow and walk in a straight line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumplin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” His voice was low and his arms wrapped around your arms, “Keep your arm straight, like this. That’s it. Swing back, a little more… Then release the ball when you get close to the floor. Now why don’t you try it on your own?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohh that’s what I was doing wrong…” You mumbled to yourself as he took a few steps back, before sitting down to watch you bowl, “Here goes nothing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following the new tips from your colleague, Sawamura Daichi, you tried your best at making your movements fluid, but to no avail. Your moves were rigid but you managed to get 6 of the pins down, turning back to face him. He smiled back at you, his face gentle, perhaps even with a slight hint of a blush on his cheek. You just needed to get the other 4 pins down, and you were going to try and get this without his help. Taking the same moves as before, you swung your arm and released the ball. It made a thunk as it hit the floor, signalling that you released it too slow. The ball clipped one of the pins, knocking it into one of the other ones, but leaving a stand alone pin. You tsked, glaring at that pin, feeling like it was mocking you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumplin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I can give you more tips if you want.” He ruffled your hair as he walked past you to take his turn, “It’ll be no fun if I win that easily, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can figure it out myself! Just you wait, I’ll beat you…” You grumbled, puffing up your cheeks, “I’m not going to lose…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit. Now then… My turn…” He said, taking a deep breath, before bowling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ball hurled itself towards the pins, colliding with them. The wonderful sounds of the ball smashing into them was like music to your ears, but you were frustrated as he landed yet another strike. He did a little fist pump, before turning to you. You stuck out your tongue at him and stomped towards the balls, spinning yours a bit. The scores were getting further and further apart by the round as your frustration and desperation was getting stronger and stronger. The regret settled in your stomach when you agreed to this bet that Daichi suggested when he invited you out. The competitiveness inside you just couldn’t say no, even though you had no idea how to bowl. It was too late to back out, so you just bit your lip and took your turn. The concentration on your face was immaculate, but you were a quick learner. You had watched him bowl and saw the things that he did, perhaps leading to his strike. The song of the strike rang through the room as your bowl hit the middle pin, bringing the rest of them down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it!! See! I told you, Daichi! Woah-” You spun around, losing your footing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumplin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That doesn’t mean you’ve won yet, I’m still ahead in the scores~” He teased, catching you in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll show you!” You huffed, pushing him away with rosy cheeks, “Don’t get cocky just cos you’re winning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never, that would be unfair to you.” He commented, taking his turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You worked as a police officer and he was your superior, an amazing detective, one of the best in the precinct. When he approached you and asked you out for bowling, you initially declined, thinking it was a bit strange. You had worked together for a few years, but you didn’t work closely with him. The invitation came out of nowhere, the thing that made it strange was that it was only to you. He made it very clear that he only wanted you to come, it was going to be a one to one competition between you. He, somehow, knew exactly what he needed to say to get you to agree. Perhaps it was well known in the precinct that you were super competitive, since he only mocked that maybe you were afraid of losing to him. It struck a nerve immediately and you retorted to say that you would never lose to the likes of him. He chuckled in response and even got your number, so that he could set up the date and time with you. The most infuriating thing was that he made it harder for you to refuse, since there was now a bet between you. Whoever loses has to give something to the other, no matter what it was. Of course, you could forfeit but that just meant that the loser had to do something the winner asks instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re ready to lose, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumplin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He teased as he bowled, taking only 2 pins down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Big words for someone who just missed his strike~” You teased back, sticking your tongue out at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night went on, your scores improving every round. It was all thanks to his tips that you had learned how to bowl. The final turn came around and the scores were close, it was intense. He had already taken his last turn, and you actually might be able to win if you can get 3 strikes in a row. On your second bowl, all except one pin fell immediately after the ball collided with them. The last one wobbled for a bit, before falling down. The music that the screen played in celebration confirmed the strike. Taking in a deep breath, you calmed yourself down. It would be bad to mess up now, victory was so close you could practically taste it. A smirk came on Daichi’s face, but you couldn’t see it. He wrapped his arms around you, but this time it felt different. His strong arms and large build enveloped your body, holding you close to him. His hot breath was on your neck, but you couldn’t do anything to wiggle out as you had your bowling ball in your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumplin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t know when was the best time to tell you this…” He whispered in your ear, so only you could hear, “I’ve been interested in you for a while now, I like you a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- D-daichi!” You panicked, your face turning to the colour of a tomato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he let you go and pushed you forward towards the lane. You looked back at him and he simply smiled at you, the blush on his cheeks deeping slightly. The shocked look on your features soon turned to realisation to irritation. He picked this time to tell you for sure, but you were too flustered to concentrate. This was so unfair, but you could still win. Your heart was beating out of your chest as the warmth of his body lingered on yours, something about it made you wish he hadn’t let go. You swung your arm out behind you, before the ball left your fingertips just a bit too high off the ground. The loud thump on the ground had made his victory almost 100%. The ball collided with the pins, but that same pin from before stood still. Not a sign of movement secured his victory, drawing an angered yell from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was unfair, Daichi! Y-you… said that… That to me just as I was about to bowl!” You complained but kept your distance, “That’s cheating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, there were no rules against that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumplin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He scratched the back of the head, feeling a bit guilty, “But I’ll admit it was a little unfair, huh… How about this, you can skip the forfeit if you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just get off scot free?” You questioned, fiddling with the hem of your shirt, “That… Okay, I guess that’s fine…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want…” He hesitated, looking off to the distance, “A kiss. And if you’re going to refuse, I was going to ask you to be mine instead… Like for you to be my partner, in life… I know this was stupid, you can refuse if you like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t know how to react, it was so straightforward. Was he really going to put you between a rock and a hard place? Good thing you had a thing for the handsome strong detective. Without a word of warning, you held his face in your hands, pecking him on the lips. His reaction was amazing, shocked but happy, the blush on your cheeks matching his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not both...?” You blushed, avoiding his gaze, “Stupid…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank goodness you agreed to this bowling date, huh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumplin’</span>
  </em>
  <span>? If you hadn’t… You wouldn’t have kissed me and even became mine… Let’s come back again and we can have a fair competition? Or maybe kiss you just as you’re about to bowl, just to be unfair…?” He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss you passionately on the lips again, stealing the air from your lungs.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed day 25! This one was cute, he was a little unfair, but he wanted to win no matter what. The guilt was bound to happen, but it wasn't like he was going to force you to become his or give him a kiss. How could his Dumplin' refuse when he's being this cute?? I hope this is the beginning of something adorable and they can come back to the bowling alley again, to see who really was the champion of bowling between them. Daichi, you better not use some trick again! Or maybe do, I'm sure your Dumplin' wouldn't mind more kisses! May your relationship be filled with some healthy competition, only one way to find out who wins OvO</p><p>~25 down, 3 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day 26 - Double Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When your bestie got a new boyfriend, you were the first one to know. She was so excited and wanted you and your boyfriend to meet him. Yuu Nishinoya was the love of your life. After the way the two of you met, you have been inseparable. How will this double date go? Is this new boyfriend that your bestie got recently anything like you had imagined? Will the four of you have a good time?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong>
  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Nishinoya Yuu x Female reader</p><p>
  <strong>CW/TW: Soft, Fluff, SFW, x Reader, Double date, First impressions, Bestie and her boyfriend, Rude, Awkward, Toxic relationship, Unhealthy relationship, Established relationship, Food, Feeding, Lovey-dovey, Cute, Giggling, Silliness, Misunderstanding, Kissing, Teasing, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Aged-Up Character(s)</strong>
</p><p>Well this one came out a bit angsty but cute? O^O</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Isn’t this exciting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The excited one before you shouted as he took his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuu, shhhh we’re in a restaurant!” You giggled, but nodded in agreement, “I can’t wait to meet this new boyfriend that my bestie recently got with… Something seems off to me, but only one way to find out!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuu nodded enthusiastically as his hand held yours on the table. The other two hadn’t arrived yet, so it was just the two of you at the moment. Your best friend had wanted you to meet her new boyfriend for a while now, and you all finally arranged to meet. Work had been hectic so there had been so many missed chances. You just hope that this new boyfriend has been treating her well. The world suddenly went dark as two hands covered your eyes, your response was a short gasp that turned into a giggle, knowing exactly who it was. They took their seats as the waiter came to take the order. You all ordered the various menu items before the waiter repeated it back, heading back towards the counter to get them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been so long! How have you been?” Your best friend asked, “Noya, you too! How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been good, haven’t we, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Work’s been crazy but we’re making do! Enough about us! Are you going to introduce us?” Yuu said excitedly as you nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, this is my boyfriend! Isn’t he handsome?” She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks babe. So these are your so-called friends, huh?” The boyfriend asked, shocking the both of you with the attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him! He’s joking! Hahaha you’re so funny!” Her panic was apparent as she turned to you to try and change the subject, “Why don’t you tell him how you and Noya met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and gave Yuu a look, uncomfortable with what this new boyfriend had just said about you two. The first impressions weren’t great, but maybe he was just nervous. You decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, squeezing Yuu’s hand in reassurance. He looked over at you, before shooting you a smile with a slight blush. He began to tell the story and you would chime in every now and then. The reminiscing of the past brought a giggle to bubble out of your throat. It had been a few years since the two had gotten together, it was a funny story really. You had been working at the cafe back then too, and a group of people came in. Going over to their table, you took their orders, but something about this spikey haired man was different than your usual customers. He came back every single day after that, ordering coffee to go before leaving again. There was nothing but small talk at first, but soon he caught your attention. He would always order the same drink, and so one day you decided to talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there I was, placing my order of coffee again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little monster</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked me a question I didn’t know how to answer.” He said scratching his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I asked was why you always ordered the house blend coffee everyday. We have so many options and normally even the regulars would have something different every now and then.” You explained, “But Yuu ordered the same thing time and time again, I thought maybe he just really liked it or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, y’see, the thing was… I didn’t know what other drinks they had… I panicked when I saw</span>
  <em>
    <span> Little monster</span>
  </em>
  <span> that first time with everyone and just said the house blend coffee because someone else did! I don’t even like coffee!” He laughed, “I just couldn’t think when I saw this beautiful person before me, it was love at first sight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The face you had when I told you the other drinks we did was priceless. You thought you were slick when you mumbled that you only ordered the house blend coffee so that you could come see me everyday. But... You did catch my attention, so we started talking and eventually exchanged numbers! Well I guess you can figure out from there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuu laughed with a blush on his face, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. You laughed with him as you looked over at the boyfriend, who seemed to be completely uninterested. Exchanging looking between Yuu and your best friend, you sighed. This boyfriend was really the opposite of the life of the party, you didn’t know what she saw in him. Sure, he was good looking, but he was just looking down at his phone the whole time. Your bestie attempted to get him to talk and interact, but to no avail. You fake coughed as you signaled to her that you wanted to go to the bathroom, and she nodded back at you. With a light ruffle of Yuu’s hair, the two of you left the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe, this guy’s… He’s… Well...” You sighed as soon as you got to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But isn’t he hot??” She said excitedly. “Plus, he’s great in the bedroom!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… That’s great, but he just doesn’t seem a good match for you…” You sighed again, “But if you really want to be with him, you know I won’t stop you. I’m here if you ever need to talk always, babe. Remember that, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine! It’s fine! I’m sure he’s just nervous!” She fidgeted, “I’m sure that’s why…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way she trailed off made you uneasy, but you weren’t the kind to get in the way of her happiness. If she’s happy that’s all that mattered, but if he ever does anything to hurt her, you know you’d be the first to step in line. Finishing in the bathroom, the two of you came back out to the table. It wasn’t a pretty picture as the two of them sat in silence, it was so awkward. Yuu gave you a concerned look, which was unusual with him. He was never the kind to not be able to strike up conversation, considering that’s how the start of your relationship with him started. You sighed as the waiter came back with your food and drinks, which you were very glad about. An excited sound came out of Yuu as you could practically see the drool fall out of the corner of his mouth. A laugh escaped your throat as he looked at you in confusion. You reached over and cupped his cheek, rubbing it slightly with your thumb. His blush grew as he laughed with you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This looks amazing, right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He said as he began to eat, “Do you want a bite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve not even had one yet, silly! But sure, do you want a bit of mine?” You said before opening your mouth as he fed you, “Mmm! It’s so good!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh!! I want some of yours too! Aaaaah!” He said opening his mouth now, as you fed him the first bite of your meal, “Wow! It’s so good! Eat up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says you! You were practically drooling when the food came!” You teased as he giggled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of your eye, you could see your bestie’s boyfriend roll his eyes. You did nothing to retort but every now and then you’d feed Yuu some of your food again. He would do the same back, with happy sounds leaving him as you smiled back. You paid no attention to the other two as the rest of the world seemed to fade away. The only thing in your eyes was him and his happy face. The rest of the date went by before you knew it, the two of you having completely forgotten that this was a double date. You looked at your best friend with a concerned look but she just brushed it off as she continued to try and get her boyfriend to talk. All hope seemed to be lost as you all went to leave after paying for the meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it was nice meeting you, I hope your food was good just like ours!” Yuu said excitedly, holding your hand as you all left the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. All this lovey-dovey stuff is disgusting.” The boyfriend spat, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You pulled Yuu back with your joined hand so he wouldn’t jump the guy. It wasn’t worth his efforts, hopefully your bestie can see the truth about this guy. The two of you had a good time and it was nice to see her again. You gave her a bit of a squeeze before she ran after him, your attention now on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This double date might have been a bit of a disaster but it was amazing because you were there! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Little monster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I love you. How about we get a drink on the way home? And no I don’t mean the house blend!” He laughed as he planted a soft and gentle kiss on your lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that's a good first meeting huh? Hope you enjoyed day 26! We're so close to the end of the month! I didn't really know where this one was going and I had two ideas, but ultimately went with this one. I loved exploring his excited personality against the bored and uninterested one of this boyfriend. Sometimes in life, you might find that people are attracted to people that may not be the best for them. You only want what's best for your friends, but who knows what happens between the two of them. Hopefully it was just a bad first meeting and he can learn to grow as a person. I'm glad Yuu got to enjoy some yummy food and good times with his Little monster, maybe next time they can go on a better date? OvO</p><p>~26 down, 2 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day 27 - Paint n Sip Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two of you had been so busy with work recently that you didn't get the chance to spend any time together. Finally your day off matched up with his, and you had planned to do a paint n sip session with just the two of you at home. He wasn't going to let you be better at painting than him. How will the painting go? Will the canvas be covered in just the perfect way? Who will win?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</strong>
  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Bakugou Katsuki x Female reader<br/><br/><strong>CW/TW: NSFW, Smut, Sub to Dom, Paint, Alcohol, Wine, Drunk, Nipple play, Paintbrush, Teasing, Oral Sex, Blow job, Face fucking, Messy, Degradation, Punishment, Denial, Cum play, Animalistic, Angey, Licking, Kissing, Quirks, Stuttering, Yearning, Established relationship, Competitiveness, Aged-Up Character(s), Yagami Yato Nicknames</strong></p><p>How the tables get turned on us OwO Uh oh, switch energy where?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t look, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumbass</span>
  </em>
  <span>! It’s not fucking ready!” The blond shouted as you could tell he was holding back from setting off explosions in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, Katsuki, I didn’t even say anything~ Is someone bad at painting~?” You teased as you took a sip from your glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?!?! How can someone be bad at something so dumb?? I’m not stupid, so there’s no way I’d be bad at this!” He retorted, turning his canvas away from your view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm~ Is that so? Okay~ Just try not to use your quirk, I prefer my wine not on fire~” You cooed as you turned to the video showing the next step in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki grumbled as he turned to his canvas, scratching the back of his head as he tried to figure out the next step. His ego was on the line, so he had to make sure he was better at this than you were. The two of you had been dating since high school, and now that you were both Pro Heroes, there weren’t always a lot of chances to spend time together. An idea appeared in your head, what if the two of you did a Paint n Sip date at home? It wasn’t going to be too hard to set up, and finding all the supplies for this was a breeze. After some coaxing and a little teasing, he finally agreed, saying how he was the best so there was no way he would be worse than you in painting. You took a step back after pausing the video, sipping your wine. The painting was slowly coming together with each stroke, the splotches of paint landing on your clothing every now and then. You scratched your forehead and Katsuki laughed at you, mocking the way you looked. The sip of wine that you took was loud as the cogs in your head began to turn, there was no way you were going to let him get away with making fun of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you laughing at, Katsuki~?” You asked, closing the distance between the two of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you manage to get paint on your forehead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dumbass</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!?!” He mocked, “Only an idiot gets all messy from this, did your brain go stupid because you drank too much??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Is that so?” You asked as you lifted your paint brain and booped his nose, “Look who’s the idiot now~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!?! That’s not how this works??? You’re the one who put the paint on me! You can’t even insult me properly any more, huh??” He laughed, covering his mouth with one of his hands, “H-hey! What do you think you’re doing?? Wait- That’s-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were stuttered as you held the paintbrush in between your teeth, your hands working swiftly to pull his shirt over his head and undo the button on his trousers, before undressing yourself. His face changed when he realised what you were doing but he didn’t stop you. Taking your paint brush, the cold paint caressed his bare chest. His hoarse mewl unwillingly left his throat as you glided the brush slowly, painting patterns onto his chest. With the flick of your wrist, the tip of the bristles teased his nipple, making his voice cry out. The bulge in his underpants twitched as you continued to only concentrate on his chest. His hips quivered on the chair as he gritted his teeth, trying his best to keep his composure. You giggled at his response, trailing your other hand up his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Katsuki~? Can’t take it?” You cooed in his ear, sending shivers down his spine, “How cute~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can f-fucking handle it! I’m n-not cute, I’m cool. S-shut up! I- I’m completely f-fine…” His voice shook as his words stuttered and his breathing hitched, “You w-won’t win. Y-you’re just a dumbass. Ah! F-fuck. Not t-there...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tough shell cracked more and more by the second, it only took a nibbling of his earlobe for his downfall to begin. It didn’t take a lot of kisses down his neck for him to begin whimpering for you, it was like music to your ears. The big almighty Pro Hero was putty in your hands, he wanted more from you. The lack of friction at his groin was hell for him, the bead of precum having formed on his tip through the boxers. The longer you teased him, the less he fought you. His breathing was heavy and his body became warm, the tears in his eyes finally rolled down his cheek as a silent beg for you to touch him there. You kissed him passionately, the brush teasing his other nipple. The cold paint made his nipples stand erect as his back arched, his hands gripping your arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it that you want, Katsuki~?” You asked breathing in his ear, knowing that they are sensitive, “You just have to ask nicely and admit defeat, you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck you, I’m n-never doing that.” He huffed before taking in a deep breath, “If anything… You lose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wait! Hold up! This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Your wrists now held away from his body, the sudden change causing panic in you, “K-katsuki… I don’t like that look in your eyes… Wait!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so fucking cute when you give into me, Teddybear~” He teased back, “Enough playing, I feel like you need to be punished for teasing me~ Get ready~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gulped as the explosions of your heart pounded against your chest, Katsuki completely turned this onto you. He wasn’t going to let you get away with what you did, especially how you left him aching and yearning for your touch. His grip on your wrist was tight, but it wasn’t like before. There was no way you would be able to turn this back onto him, he was frustrated and was about to take it all out on you. He held both of your wrists in one of his hands, before taking a sip of his wine. His hand then moved under your chin, forcing your mouth open with this thumb. You fought him, but ultimately he won. His mouth planted on yours as the cool alcohol poured into you and down your throat. Some of it leaked out of your mouths and down onto your shirt, staining it red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a fucking mess, huh? Teddybear, you’ve got to pay for your sins. You’ve covered me in paint, making me a-ache for you like that… Now it’s your turn to be covered in mess. Get on your fucking knees.” He commanded as you followed his instructions, “Open that pretty mouth of yours, don’t forget to savour my taste. My good little whore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t just let me win, could you? You don’t have to come out on top every time-” Your words were cut off as his length was released from its restraints, before being stuffed into your mouth, “Mmmm! Mmmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You grumbled and began to move your head back and forth on his hard cock, hands gripping the material on his trousers. The curses under his breath rang through the apartment as he laced his fingers in your hair, pulling at it slightly to ease you into a steady pace. His face red as he bit his lip in response to the feeling of bliss in your mouth, your tongue running along the underside of his cock, before opening your throat for him to use. The sharp inhale of air he took was the last thing before he began to thrust deeply into you, his groans turned the moans as your eyes rolled to the back of your head. The grip of your hair turned to pulls as he used it as leverage to thrust roughly and animalistically. Your pussy ached as you were being put through the same torment as you did to him. With one final thrust, he sprayed his hot milk into your mouth, his cock twitched and spasmed as he used your mouth to milk him. You swirled your tongue around in it before opening your filled mouth, letting the white thick juices of your man spill and cover your chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a fucking mess, perfect for my good little slut right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Teddybear</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked holding your face in his hand to make you look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes were foggy but you wanted more. The euphoria laced with the sensation of alcohol coursed through your body, tonight was going to be a long and fun night. Your body craved more pleasure and there wasn’t nearly enough mess on the both you yet. Your legs were weak, but you pushed him down onto the chair, straddling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I fucking love you right</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Teddybear</span>
  </em>
  <span>? But if you pull that shit again, I swear to god I will paint every inch of your body like that canvas, sip and lick that soaking pussy until you scream for mercy.” He growled as he pulled you in to share a deep passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well I'm glad they got some painting done, huh? Hope you enjoyed day 27! We're almost at the end, only one more to go! Hope you have enjoyed reading all of these as much as I have enjoyed writing them! This will be the last NSFW one as the next one will be SFW! I love the idea of Katsuki being mad because you were teasing him, but only for you to tease him more. In my eyes, he's a switch because he loves to be in control but also he would let you take that away from him. The feeling of giving in and being completely vulnerable is scary but if done right, it's amazing. I hope Katsuki doesn't punish his Teddybear too hard, they still have a painting to finish! <strike>But if he does that's ok too, I'm 100% down for it</strike> Love you my boom boom Pomeranian, enjoy painting n sipping OwO</p><p>~27 down, 1 to go~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Day 28 - Proposal Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Midoriya Izuku, the man who had become your boyfriend since an incident 2 years ago, had something planned. You had no idea, but he finally got some time off work and took you somewhere special. What was he planning? Will it all go to his plan? Was this going to be the thing that changes your life forever, more so than the time he saved your life?</p><p> </p><p>  <strong><br/>    <em>Please make sure you read the TW/CW in the chapter notes below as content will vary from chapter to chapter</em><br/>  </strong></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pairing: Deku/Midoriya Izuku x Non gendered reader</p><p><strong>CW/TW: Soft, Fluff, SFW, x Reader, Proposal, Sweet, Cute, Heartwarming, Nervous, Ferris wheel, Crying, Joy, Dreams, Backstory, First meetings, Established relationship, Yagami Yato Nicknames, Aged-Up Character(s)</strong> </p><p>This one is so cute and sweet Q^Q</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, are you ready?” The messy green haired freckled one said tapping the front of his shoe against the floor as the two of you headed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” You shouted as you ran towards the front door, putting on your shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You linked your arm with your man, the Pro Hero named Deku. To you, he was Izuku, the man who turned your word upside down when he saved your life. You would have never thought that the two of you would get close, considering how you were a mere civilian caught in trouble with a villain. Back then, you were so scared, but his smile reassured you. The pain in your leg was excruciating and you couldn’t even walk. It was a massive villain attack and he was the beacon of hope that brought you out of danger. He had carried you on his back, whilst expertly evading the villain. The wind blew in your hair as he jumped from building to building. Even after the crisis was averted, he would visit you at the hospital. You thought that he was just visiting all of the victims from that day, but you accidentally overheard the nurses talking to him in the corridor. The nurse had noticed how he had come everyday to visit only you, and he laughed nervously and told her that the reason was a secret. You rushed back to your bed and pretended to be asleep, it was then that Izuku confessed his feelings to you, thinking you were asleep. The way your face turned to the colour of a tomato gave you away instantly and the two of you just panicked. Eventually, you had a talk with him, and even began to date after you were released from the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going today?” You asked, tugging at his arm, “You’ve been very quiet about today, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a secret!” He smiled back at you, “You’ll find out soon, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like the reason you were visiting me everyday without fail two years ago?” You teased, “That secret didn’t last very long~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t meant to find out so quickly! How was I supposed to know that you’d be awake...” He blushed, scratching his cheek, “But I’m not complaining, I got you to promise we’d go on a date after you got discharged from the hospital. If not for that, we probably wouldn’t have gotten together, at least not as quickly at least…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued to mumble as he talked about how he thought it could be if you were asleep that day, and you happily listened to him ramble. You loved how he would get stuck in his thoughts, and the way his brain worked was always so interesting. Following his lead, the two of you walked to somewhere you didn’t recognise. It was a little distance from your shared home, and part way through he stopped mumbling about the what ifs. The closer you got to the location, the more nervous he seemed to get. What you didn’t know was that there was a little box hidden in his coat pocket, and that he had been fidgeting with it the whole time. It was a miracle that he didn’t accidentally start monologuing and rambling about his plans for today. Izuku had never been good at hiding things from you, since he would just be happy to talk to you, whatever it was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we’re here.” He said looking up at the giant ferris wheel, “C’mon, let’s get in the queue, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! This is huge!” You gasped as the two of you stood in the queue together, “Oh it’s a little chilly…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your other hand.” He held out the hand that had been in his other pocket this whole time, “Can’t have you be cold, now can we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehehe okay!” You giggled as he rubbed and breathed into the gap between your hands too, making them warmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks were rosy as he held both of your hands tightly, they became just a bit warmer. Your faces were close together as you heard some yelling from behind you, turns out Izuku got recognised. It was no surprise as he was one of the up and coming Pro Heroes, and you seemed to fade into the background. You knew this would happen as it always did when the two of you went out in public. Izuku dealt with the fans and the reporter who were showering him with praise and questions. The good thing was that the queue had moved in the meantime and it was now your turn to get into the pod of the ferris wheel. His hand never let go of yours as he did his last autographs, before pulling you inside. The feeling of the warm heating of the wheel covered the two of you, warming you to your core. Izuku immediately pulled you into a tight embrace, kissing your temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry that happened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But we’re finally alone again.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m fine. I’m just happy to be able to spend time with you.” You responded, squeezing him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let you go after a few minutes as you looked into his green eyes, twinkling with excitement. You pulled him to look at the view as the wheel slowly spun, bringing you higher and higher off the ground. The bustling city became so small and you could no longer hear the ambience. He held your hand as you looked out in awe. You commented about how beautiful it looked and you were so glad to have come here with him. He agreed with you, but his eyes were not at the city below. He looked at you with adoration, as he squeezed your hand. You finally met his gaze after the wheel reached its peak, now giving you the highest view of the city. It was amazing, everything looked so small. What you saw when you looked back was even more shocking than the model-like metropolis below. Izuku was down on one knee, with his hands out-reached holding open a box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know how I’ve been so busy recently? I was actually trying to build up time off, so I could take you up here. The city looks so small from here doesn’t it. As a Pro Hero, the city should be my number 1 concern, right? But even when I’m working, I can’t stop thinking about you. The way you smile, the way you talk, the way your kisses feel, the way your body fits so perfectly in my arms.” He began as he took one of your hands in his, “Nothing matters more to me than you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Will you do me the honours, and make my dreams come true? Make me the happiest man in this universe, the one who has the privilege to be your man for the rest of our living days. I’m all yours, no matter what. I promise I’ll do my very best to make you the happiest person too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Izuku… Yes! 100 times yes! If you’re ok with me.” The tears that had been welling up in your eyes fell as he stood up, “I can’t believe you planned all this and I had no idea… I’m so happy I don’t even know what to say… I love you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at you with tears in his eyes as he slipped the ring onto your finger, before pulling you into a passionate kiss. You found it hard to breathe through all the tears but his kiss made you forget absolutely everything. It didn’t matter that the view from up here was the most astounding thing you had ever laid your eyes on. All that mattered was that the person kissing you like his life depended on it was now your fiancé. Pulling away from the kiss, the two of you pressed your foreheads together. It was so surreal that he had just proposed to you, but you could not have asked for anything more. The two of you held each other closely, sighing in relief and bliss. The view from up here really was amazing, and you wouldn’t want to share it with anyone else in the world. The man who onced saved your life, was now the man who was going to change it forever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been planning this for a couple of months now and I’ll have to admit it was so hard not to tell you. I had thought about telling you after you would fall asleep, but I didn’t want to risk it like before… I had to keep this one secret from you, no matter what.” He said catching his breath, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m so happy you have no idea… Thank you so much. I was worried that this proposal wasn’t going to go well… Anything could have happened, but I’m so... Happy. I don’t even know what to say right now… I love you so much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Puppy… </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh wow! That's one way to end this little series/writing event! Hope you enjoyed day 28, our last day! This was such a nice note to end things on. I'm so happy for Izuku and his Puppy. May everything good come to the both of you, I wonder how they're going to celebrate after this? Writing this piece made my heart squeeze with love, the happy ending that he deserved! I wonder what the wedding will be like, or even the honeymoon?</p><p>So we finally reached the end of this month and the event, this has really been a big challenge for me, but I had so much fun! I wrote some of these in advance, but having to write 2 drabbles on some of the days took a lot of brain and time. I honestly surprised myself how well I did, I'm so glad I had so many people come along with me on this journey. Thank you for taking your time reading my writing! I really hope, from the bottom of my heart, you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing all of this. <strike>Perhaps a little celebratory comment and kudos? sdkfsdghsdjk</strike> In all seriousness, I really do want to hear what you thought about this series! I appreciate each every one of you! Thank you so much OvO7 Little Miss signing out!</p><p>~Fin~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>